


Moving On, In Love

by Princess976



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, Minor Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Non-Graphic Violence, Ripper Stefan, Stefan Salvatore/ Elena Gilbert Previous Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/pseuds/Princess976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a painful love triangle that nearly destroyed them, the brothers choose their bond over the fickle love of the doppelganger. Jazmine's new to town with her eye on Stefan. Can she handle the dangers of loving a vampire and deal with his jealous ex? When Stefan violates Jazmine's trust who will she turn to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Know You're Not Complaining Considering You Can't Tear Your Eyes Away From My Ass.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsMKT86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMKT86/gifts).



> My sister and I were sitting around talking and I mentioned I wanted to write a TVD story that wasn't Bamon centric. She encouraged me and then she insisted I put her in it. I rarely us OCs in my TV fanfiction, but she's my sister and I couldn't say no. I'm not really sure about this. I like it and my sister likes it but it's kind of different for me. I feel like I may have missed the mark with the characterizations, but it's AU so I guess I can get away with it. Anyway please let me know what you think. COMMENTS=LOVE!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries but if I did Bamon would be on all day erryday!

Jazmine Carter raced across the parking lot of Mystic Falls High School late on her very first day. A few people stared at the new girl as she made her way to the office. She didn't notice the looks, she was used to it. This wasn't her first new school and it probably wouldn't be her last. She entered the office with a fake smile plastered on her face ready to grin and bear it, she was brought up short. Standing at the counter was a gorgeous guy. He had dark hair, pale skin, and broad shoulders. Jazmine wondered to herself who the hell gave him the right to be that damn hot. When he stooped to pick up his bag and she saw his biceps flex she was infinitely more excited about being in Mystic Falls. She gave him a quick smile and stepped up to the desk. The lady behind it looked at her quickly and handed her a map and a class schedule. Before the beautiful man could leave the office the secretary said the best words ever.

"Stefan, could you please help Ms. Carter find her locker and first class."

Stefan held out his hand and Jazmine slipped her hand into his. He looked at her appreciatively. Jazmine never a shy girl looked right back at him.

"So you're my guide through this high school hell?" she said flirting.

"It doesn't have to be hell." Stefan said with a smile.

"Yes, it does. I've been to enough high schools to know that high school is hell." Jazmine said returning his smile.

"Mystic Falls High has something none of your other schools had." Stefan said a knowing look on his face.

"What?" Jazmine asked intriguiued.

"Stefan Salvatore tour guide extraordinaire." he said with a wink.

"That does make it infinitely better."  she said with a light laugh.They had arrived at Jazmine's locker and Stefan leaned against the bank of lockers and studied Jazmine. Jazmine put her things into her locker mindful of Stefan's gaze. She tilted her head and looked at him.

"You're staring pretty hard at a girl who's name you don't know."

"True, so you want to tell me or am I going to have to wait until we get to history?" Stefan said with still flirting with her.

"It's Jazmine." she said looking at him boldly.

"OK Jazmine. Let's get to class before we're late. You want to make a good impression on your first day, right?" Stefan led Jazmine to their shared class and held the door for her. The entire class looked up. Jazmine felt all eyes on her and she wasn't sure if it was because she was new or because she was with Stefan. She handed the teacher her paperwork and took a seat between a cute blonde girl and a super hot guy. As she settled in her seat she noticed a really hot blonde guy a few seats in front of her. Jazmine wondered if there was something in the water that made the males in this town all look good enough to eat. The teacher introduced himself handed her a textbook and promptly began his lecture. After class Jazmine gathered her things and prepared to join Stefan. Before she was able she was blocked by three girls, one was the blonde she had sat beside during class, a very pretty black girl with serious eyes, and a brunette who looked at her suspiciously. Jazmine didn't think they were trying to intimidate her but she pulled herself up to her full five feet one inch and lifted an eyebrow and waited. The brunette was the first to speak.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, this is Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett."

"I'm Jazmine Carter. Nice to meet you." Jazmine offered her hand which only Bonnie shook. Caroline smiled at her and Elena eyed her.

"So Jazmine how do you know Stefan? Elena asked ignoring her outstretched hand.

"Oh uh, I don't not really. He was in the office when I registered and got volunteered to show me around." Jazmine answered. Caroline turned to Stefan who was still waiting by the door and waved him away.

"Stefan, you can go. We got the tour guide thing covered." Caroline said. He started to protest but just shook his head and walked out. Jazmine studied the three girls. She wasn't sure what to make of them but she got the distinct impression that they wanted her away from Stefan. Jazmine hated high school drama and subterfuge she eyed each girl and approached what she considered to be the pink elephant in the room.

"Which one of you is dating Stefan?" Jazmine asked bluntly.They looked at each other and Elena answered.

"Stefan and I just ended a very serious relationship."

"Oh, so this little distract the new girl thing is to warn me off of what you see as yours?" Jazmine scoffed immediately irritated.

"No, not at all. It's just that Stefan is going through a very difficult time right now. He can be friends with whoever he wants." Elena said haughtily.

"Good to know. So are we done here?" Jazmine said turning to leave.

"Not quite." Caroline said with a smile.

"What?" Jazmine asked disarmed by the warmth of the smile the blonde was giving her.

"Well I was wondering if you have plans this weekend." Caroline asked brightly.

"Um no. I've been in town for less than three days." Jazmine said.

"Good. You can come with us to the street fair this weekend. It's sponsored by the town's founders. You'll learn fast that everything worth doing in this town has some sort of Founder's undertone to it. It'll be fun." Caroline's enthusiasm was hard to say no to and Bonnie flashed an encouraging smile. Elena looked as if she couldn't care one way or the other so Jazmine agreed. She really liked Caroline and Bonnie and it would be good to have some girlfriends. When Jazmine exited school that day she saw Stefan and Bonnie talking to a ridiculously handsome guy Jazmine hadn't seen before but wouldn't mind staring at. She approached them. Stefan saw her coming and waved.

"Some tour guide you turned out to be, Salvatore." Jazmine said as she approached the trio.

"Sorry, I figured I was the last person that the girls wanted around. Girl talk and all." Stefan said with a shrug.

"Oh, no they were just inviting me to the street fair." Jazmine told him, leaving out the part where Elena tried to stake her proior claim to him.

"Are you going to go?" Stephan asked curiously.

"Yeah, it seems like fun." Jazmine said nodding her head in the affirmative.

"Stefan, are you going to introduce me to your new little friend?" Damon Salvatore said with a smirk.

"No Damon, I'm not. She just got to Mystic Falls I can't have her making assumptionsabout our little town after meeting its worst citizen." Stefan said returning Damon's smirk.

"Brother, it's debatable as to who is this town's most deviant."  Damon said with a quirk of his eyebrows. Damon turned to Jazmine and bowed slightly. "I'm Damon. Stefan's older and better brother." Jazmine's smiled and noticed how close Bonnie was standing to Damon. She also noticed the amused and exasperated look she was giving him. Jazmine figured they were a couple and promptly placed Damon in the do not touch pile.

"Hi, Damon. I'm Jazmine nice to meet you." she said smilling at the blue eyed man. Damon smirked at her. He opened his car door and watched as Bonnie climbed in. Damon got behind the wheel and drove away.

"Are they dating?" she asked as she turned to Stefan.

"Bonnie and Damon? No, I don't think so. Why interested in Damon?" Stefan asked humor in his voice.

"No. He's nice to look at but I don't think I could date him. Plus I think Bonnie likes him." Jazmine said honestly.

"You're wrong about that. They aren't that close." Stefan said dismissing her idea.

"Then why'd she leave with him?" she asked.

"She has some research to do and Damon knows someone who can help." Stefan answered, he didn't know how Jazmine figured out that Damon and Bonnie were a couple but they wanted to keep it a secret so Stefan was trying to deflect as best he could.

"OK." she said skeptically. "So does this tour guide thing extend pass school?" she asked flirtaciously. 

"If you want it to." Stefan said returning her gaze.

"Well Mr. Tour Guide what's there to do in this ridiculously small ass town?" she asked looking around.

"We could go to The Grille and I could beat you at pool." he suggested.

"You won't beat me but we can play." Jazmine followed Stefan to the infamous Mystic Grille. Stefan and Jazmine didn't notice Elena's eyes on them as they enjoyed a friendly but competitive game of pool. Jazmine won the game and did a victory dance in a circle around Stefan.

"You're enjoying this win a little to much." Stefan said watching her dance around him.

"I know you're not complaining considering you can't tear your eyes away from my ass." Jazmine said with a smirk and lift of her eyebrow.

"What?" Stefan said shocked at being called out for his admiring of her ass.

"You're caught Stefan. Just admit it." Jazmine said with her hands aon her hips.

"Even if you're right, the southern gentleman in me will never let me admit it." Stefan said with mock humility. Jazmine threw her head back and laughed, she noticed Elena watching them. she had noticed her earlier but tried to ignore her. Fed up she sidled up to Stefan and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush to his body. She nestled her head into his neck.

"I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow." Jazmine said softly.

"Bye, Jazmine." Stefan hugged Jazmine again then watched her walk away admiring the view as she left.

 


	2. Stefan, not on the kitchen counter. It's not sanitary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone was wondering MsMKT86 is my model for Jazmine. That's my sister and the inspiration for this story. I don't know if I said before but I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I wish I owned Paul and Ian but alas that's only a dream! This ends on a little bit of a cliffie but I promise I'll update soon. Comments=Love

For the rest of the week Jazmine and Stefan hung out. Sometimes at her house and sometime at the Grille or the boarding house. Through hanging out at the boarding house Jazmine had the opportunity to spend more time with Damon. Jazmine liked the older Salvatore. He was fun, sarcastic and a bit of a jerk but Jazmine could see how much he cared about Stefan. To Jazmine's surprise Bonnie was at the boarding house almost daily. Stefan didn't seem shocked by it so Jazmine didn't mention it. She was always looking at some old book or talking to Damon. Reiterating the idea that the two of them were couple. Jazmine found Bonnie alone in the kitchen while she was waiting for Stefan to take her to the street fair.

"Hi, Bonnie." Jazmine said waving to the other girl.

"Hi, Jazmine. You're here early." Bonnie said surprised to find Jazmine in the Salvatore kitchen.

"Yeah, Stefan wanted to meet up here before the street fair. You're here early also." Jazmine noted.

"I slept here." Bonnie said nonchalantly.

"Oh, I see!" Jazmine said giggling at Bonnie admittance.

"OMG! I can't believe I just told you that!" Bonnie said putting her hand over her mouth.

"Is it a secret?" Jazmine asked slightly confused.

"Kind of. I mean this thing with Damon is new but not really. And it's really hard to explain." Bonnie told her honestly.

"It's cool. Who would I tell? I've been here a week. I've made about three friends and you and Damon are two of them." Jazmine said with a shrug.

"OK. So I'm guessing Stefan is your third friend." Bonnie teased.

"Yeah." Jazmine said shyly.

"Oh, I see." Bonnie said gigling.

"See what? There's nothing to see." Jazmine said quickly.

"Oh Jazmine. You like Stefan so much it hurts to watch." Bonnie told the other girl while patting her shoulder.

"What?" Jazmine said she thought she had kept it a secret how much she liked Stefan.

"Damon and I laugh about it. You like him, he likes you and you both pretend to be friends." Bonnie told her still laughing.

"He likes me? How do you know?" Jazmine asked trying to feign interest.

"I've known Stefan for a while and Damon knows him better than anyone. If Damon says he likes you, he likes you." Bonnie told her simply.

"Oh. Wait! What the hell just happened? I thought we were talking about you and Damon. How did you switch the conversation so smoothly?" Jazmine asked bewildered at how smoothly Bonnie had turned the tables on her.

"I'm magic." Bonnie deadpanned.

"I have half a mind to believe you. But I'm of a singular purpose. Are you two going to the street fair today?" Jazmine said trying to get back onto the subject of Damon and Bonnie.

"I'm meeting Caroline and Elena there later. He's on the Founder's Council so he'll be there." Bonnie said evasively.

"So you aren't going together but you'll be leaving together?" Jazmine said knowingly.

"Maybe." Bonnie said coyly. Just then Stefan entered the kitchen. He swept Jazmine up into a hug and kissed her forehead. Bonnie chuckled threw a pointed look at Jazmine and left the kitchen.

"Hi Stefan." Jazmine said when Stefan pulled away.

"Hi." he said as he gazed at her.

"You ready to show me a good time at the street fair." Jazmine said before she got lost in the depths of his green eyes.

"Of course. Let's go." Stefan leaned in to kiss her forehead again and Jazmine backed away. Stefan looked at her puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"No forehead kisses Salvatore!" Jazmine said turning her head away.

"Why?" he asked turning her head back to face him.

"Because I have a theory about why boys kiss girls there." Jazmine said matter of factly.

"A theory, huh?" Stefan said interested.

"Yep." she said simply.

"Care to share?" he asked exasperated.

"I don't think so." she said 

"What if you're theory is wrong?" he asked her with a smile.

"It's not wrong." she said sure of herself.

"It could be." he said plainly.

"It's not!" she said emphatically.

"Then tell me!" he said pulling her closer.

"OK. Forehead kisses are sweet. They're endearing and damn near erotic. It's a secret weapon in a boy's flirting arsenal." Jazmine finished with a flourish of her hand.

"Secret weapon?" Stefan asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes weapon! Boys know that after the forehead kiss girls are putty and agreeable to almost anything." Jazmine further explained.

"Boys don't know that Jazzy! But now that I do, I'm definitely using that move!" Stefan said with a grin.

"Using it on who?" Jazmine asked in mock anger.

"You of course. There's something I want from you." Stefan said quietly.

"What?" she asked equally as quiet. Stefan moved in and kissed her forehead. Jazmine sighed and smiled.

"Ask me quick." she said dreamily.

"Want to be my girlfriend?" he asked her gazing down at her.

"Yeah, I didn't need a forehead kiss to talk me into that." Jazmine said with a radiant smile.

"No." Stefan asked returning her smile.

"Nope." she replied. Stefan leaned in slowly and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. He backed her into the counter lips still attached. He hoisted her onto the counter and moved between her legs. Jazmine ran her fingers through Stefan's hair. Stefan ran his hands down her sides and the outside of her thighs. Stefan trailed his lips from her lips to her jawline down to her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give him a better angle. Stefan kissed and nibbled on her neck until Damon entered the kitchen.

"Stefan, not on the kitchen counter. It's not sanitary." Damon said rolling his eyes. Stefan didn't comment he just leaned his forehead against Jazmine's and helped her off the counter. He pulled her close and rested his chin on her head. Damon smirked at his little brother.

"See you at the street fair, brother." Damon said as he walked away.

"Bye, Damon. Tell Bonnie I'll see her later." Jazmine said to the elder Salvatore. Damon looked back at Jazmine and nodded.

"What was that about?" Stefan asked curiously.

"What?" Jazmine asked.

"Your comment about Bonnie." Stefan asked.

"Stefan, you do live here right?"Jazmine said wondering how it was that he had no idea that Bonnie slept over.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" he answered wondering what she knew.

"Bonnie spent the night here last night." Jazmine told him with a fond roll of her eyes.

"No, she didn't." Stefan said surprised that she knew that.

"She did Stefan. She told me." Jazmine told him with a look on her face that said obviously.

"She couldn't have. I would have heard her, them." he told her quickly.

"Maybe they're quiet." she said with a shrug.

"I still would have heard them." he reitterated.

"How? Your rooms are on opposite ends of this big ass house. You're not a superhero with super hearing." Jazmine said exasperated.

"You're right. I wonder why they're hiding it." Stefan said decideing that it would be better to just pretend that he didn't know than to deny the obvious.

"Bonnie said it's complicated." Jazmine said with a shrug.

"Yeah, they hated each other for awhile." Stefan told her.

"Well maybe one day they had angry sex and everything changed." Jazmine said fully convinced that she was right.

"Sounds about right." Stefan said wondering how Jazmine knew that that was exactly what happened. "I hope Bonnie knows what she's getting into." he said voicing the same concern that he had voiced to Bonnie.

"She can handle him. He's less of a dick when she's around." Jazmine said with certainty.

"True. You ready for your first ever Mystic Falls Founder's street fair?" stefan said smiling down at her.

"Ready for you to win me some ridiculous prizes." Laughing Jazmine and Stefan left the boarding house hand in hand. The entire town was in attendance for the fair. Jazmine hadn't realized there were that many residents of her new hometown. She and Stefan strolled through the many different stalls and games. Jazmine and Stefan were cuddled under a tree when Damon sauntered up.

"There you are, brother. I've been looking for you." Damon said looking serious.

"Why Damon? Is it time for you to annoy me again?" Stefan said without looking at his brother.

"No. There's a problem." Damon said tightly.

"So handle it." Stefan said still not looking at Damon.

"I can't." Damon said with an edge.

"Can't or won't?" Stefan said. he was enjoying his time with Jazmine and he wanted Damon to go away.

"Can't. Stefan just come on, now." Damon said trying to stress the importance of the situation.

"No, Damon. What's so important that you have to drag me away? What problem could you possibly have that I need to help you with." Stefan asked annoyed.

"It's not just any problem, brother. It's the original problem." Damon said his eyebrows high on his forehead. Stefan stood and pulled Jazmine to her feet. He looked around quickly.

"Jazzy, I have to go. You need to go home. Don't invite anyone in your house you don't know."

"Stefan what's wrong?" jazmine asked looking around also.

"Jazmine I will explain later. Please go home." Stefan pleaded slightly.

"Stefan, I'm fine. I'll hang out with Bonnie go handle your boy stuff." Jazmine said wondering what could be so dire that Damon had to drag stefan away.

"Bonnie went home she wasn't feeling well." Damon said quickly.

"Oh, guess it's time to make some new friends." Jazmine said with a smile.

"Jazzy, this is serious. Please go home. I'll see you later." Stefan said panicked. He continued looking around the square.

"Stefan, what's the big deal? There's no reason for me to go home, so I'm not." Jazmine said irritated that stefan was trying to control her.

"Jazmine, I really need you to go home. Wait for me. And don't invite in any strangers." When Jazmine started to protest Stefan leaned closer to her kissed her forehead, caressed her cheek and put an antique looking bracelet around her wrist. "Please go home." Stefan said quietly.

"OK, but call me later." Jazmine said having once again fallen prey to the forehead kiss.

"I will." he promised. Stefan kissed her and gave her the keys to his car. Jazmine waved goodbye to Damon and went home. While she was waiting for Stefan to call she fell asleep on the couch. A knock at the door woke her, thinking it was Stefan Jazmine ran to the door. But it wasn't Stefan. It was a very attractive, very blue eyed man.

"Can I help you?" she asked the stranger.

"I'm looking for Stefan." he said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"He's not here. Why are you looking for him here?" she asked suspiciously.

"Stefan and I are old friends. We spent our summers ripping up the eastern seaboard. He told me about you in our weekly phone call and I thought I'd stop by to see you while I was in town." he told her smoothly.

"OK. Well, I'll tell Stefan you stopped by." Jazmine said moving to close the door.

"You're not going to invite me in?" he asked with a look on his face that Jazmine couldn't discern.

"No! I don't know you. You could be crazy. If you want to wait on the porch for him be my guest, but you're not coming in." she said suprised by the audacity of the man standing in front of her.

"Smart girl. Tell Stefan that Klaus stopped by and I'll be paying him a visit soon." he said slickly as he turned on his heel and strode off into the darkness.

 


	3. Oh my god! You're dating Damon!

 After her visitor left Jazmine sent Stefan a text. She went upstairs to bed not expecting to see Stefan until the morning. She was surprised when Stefan called her and asked her to let him in.

“Stefan, what are you doing here?” she asked as she opened the door.

“I got your text.” he said looking around.

“You didn't have to rush over here tonight. I was going to see you tomorrow.” Jazmine said touched by his thoughtfulness.

“I know but I wanted to check on you.” he said smiling slightly.

“Why?” she asked touched by the gesture but also confused by it.  
“Klaus isn't my friend no matter what he said. He and I got into some bad things together.” Stefan said vaguely.

“What kind of things?” she asked warily.

“Nothing I want to talk about but I was a different person then. I was eager to please him because I thought he was my friend. He wasn't and I don't want you to get involved with him.” Stefan explain briefly.

“Sweetie, don't worry I have no intention of hanging with that guy. He creeped me right the hell out!” Jazmine said remembering how his smile didn't reach his eyes.

“Where are your parents?” stefan asked noticing the quiet house.

“My dad is out of town for the next month. My mom is finishing packing and closing up our old house.” Jazmine told him.

“So you're alone?” he asked .

“Yeah.” 

“Pack a bag, you're staying at the boardinghouse.” he said quickly.

“Are you asking me or telling me?” she said bristling at the order.

“I'm asking you but if you say no I will carry you to the car against your will.” Stefan told her without any remorse.

“Fine give me a minute.” Jazmine said resignedly. Jazmine wasn't really against staying at the boarding house. She actually hated staying in an empty house. She was in reality very excited to be staying with Stefan. Ever since she had seen the fireplace at the boarding house she had wanted to curl up in front of it while Stefan read to her. She was disappointed when she entered the Salvatore boarding house to find everyone she had met in the last week including her history teacher gathered. They all turned to look at her and Jazmine was immediately struck with the feeling that she was intruding. She looked to Stefan and he held his hand out to her and led her to his bedroom.

“I didn't know it was a party.” She said placing her purse on his desk.

“It's not. We usually come back here after Founder's events.” he lied.

“Including your ex-girlfriend and our history teacher?” Jazmine asked skeptically.

“Oh well, Ric and Damon are best friends. And Elena probably came with Caroline.” Stefan told her smoothly.

“Are we going back downstairs?” she asked with a frown.

“No. We're going to hang out up here, preferably in bed.” he said sexily.

“In bed? Kinda presumptuous aren't you Salvatore?” Jazmine said as her insides pooled with warmth at Stefan’swords.

“Maybe but why not?” Stefan scooped Jazmine up and tossed her onto the center of his king sized bed. Stefan was on her before she could bounce twice. Jazmine giggled and pulled him into a kiss. Downstairs in the library everyone else was discussing Klaus. Caroline and Tyler were snuggled up on the leather couch. Bonnie was seated on the floor with several grimoires open around her. Damon and Alaric were sharing a drink. Elena was standing by the window staring out. She spun to face the room.

“Is Stefan coming back downstairs?” she asked no one in particular. No one answered. She looked at Bonnie who just shrugged. Caroline opened her mouth but when Damon shot her a hard look, she closed her mouth quickly. Tyler not really sensing the tension volunteered an answer.

“Probably not. I mean why would he? He's got a smokin hot chick in his bedroom. He'd be crazy to come back and talk doom and gloom!”

“Tyler, you're wrong. Stefan cares about keeping me – us safe.” Elena said hoping no one caught her slip.

“Sure he does, but we're not making any real progress tonight. And if I had a choice between talking to us and that ass well I'd choose that ass every time.” Tyler said candidly. Caroline punched him in the arm. Alaric choked on his drink, Bonnie kept her eyes averted. Damon was the only one who laughed. Elena looked at him enraged.

“What's so funny?” she asked rudely.

“It's just that I've never heard baby Lockwood make that much sense before. I thought he was an idiot.” Damon said holding his drink up to Tyler in a toast,

“Tyler, just because you're a pig doesn't mean Stefan is!” Elena said aghast that Tyler would suggest that Stefan was upstairs with Jazmine having sex when she was downstairs.

“Why am I a pig? Because I recognize that hot is hot regardless of size. So what she has more curves than most girls? Her ass is amazing, her eyes are sinful, she's genuinely funny and nice. Beside all that Stefan likes her. She might be in danger and he figured it'd be easier to guard her sexy ass curves in his house and in his room. If you're jealous it's your problem not Stefan’s or Jazmine's.” Tyler said. Tyler Lockwood was a known douche but on occasion he would drop a truth bomb that was well placed and very effective. The room was silent. No one said a word. Elena pouted and ran from the room.

“Tyler, that was mean!” Caroline said to Tyler once Elena had left the room.

“Sorry Care. Elena broke up with Stefan why is she mad?” Tyler asked genuinely confused by Elena's behavior.

“She's sad and hurt. Cut her some slack.” Caroline explained.

“Whatever. So what are we going to do about Klaus?” Tyler asked not at all concerned by Elena's dramatics.

“We don't even know what he wants. Damon, what do you think?” Ric asked taking a drink.

“There isn't much we can do except watch out for Stefan and Jazmine. Right now Judgy and I are going to have some loud sweaty sex so all of you need to get out of my house.” Damon said with a sexy smile.

“Damon, we're not having loud sweaty anything.” Bonnie said in response. She hoped she convinced her friends of her disapproval and hoped that Caroline and Tyler didn't notice that her pulse quickened or smell her sudden arousal.

“Don't play hard to get. You know you want me.” Damon said finishing his drink.

“What I want is you as a pile of ashes at my feet.” Bonnie said tartly. Assuming that this current argument was about to get out of control Alaric headed for the front door collecting Elena on the way. Caroline and Tyler considered staying in case things got out of hand and they needed to referee. But when Damon’s sleeve started to smolder they decided to let them work it out on their own. As soon as the door shut behind them Damon was standing in front of Bonnie.

“Really with the fire my little witch?” Damon said stroking her cheek and pulling her close.

“I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?” Bonnie practically purred.

“I'll let you know.” he said as he threw Bonnie over his shoulder and sped up to his room. Bonnie and Jazmine met up in the Salvatore kitchen again.

“Morning Bonnie.” Jazmine said with a lazy smile.

“Hey Jazmine. Good sleep?” Bonnie said returning her smile.

“Yeah. We keep meeting in this kitchen.” Jazmine answered.

“Yep, but this time you're mysteriously wearing the shirt that I bought Stefan for Christmas.” Bonnie said with humor.

“Oh well you have good taste. How long did your party last?” Jazmine asked changing the issue of her attire.

“Everybody left a little bit after you and Stefan went upstairs.” Bonnie said letting the subject drop.

“Oh, do you want a cup of coffee?” Jazmine asked as she poured a cup.

“Sure. Damon will be down in a minute to make breakfast. You and Stefan should join us.” Bonnie said taking the cup that Jazmine handed her.

“Thanks. Bonnie can I ask you a question?” Jazmine asked as she poured her own cup.

“Yeah.” Bonnie said sitting down at the island.

“Do you think I'm going to fast? I mean with Stefan. I've only known him a week and I'm spending the night. It seems fast.” Jazmine said hoping that Bonnie didn't think she was some sort of slut for her behavior.

“Does it seem wrong?” Bonnie asked her thoughtfully.

“No. It feels natural. Like I was supposed to find Stefan. That's stupid.” Jazmine said then blushed slightly at her choice of words.

“No, it's not. Stefan is great. He's got his issues but we all do. You make him smile and he hasn't done that in a long long time. I say if you feel good about the way things are going then it's not to fast.” Bonnie told her reassuringly.

“Thanks. I just feel happy and safe with Stefan. I like the feeling.” Jazmine confided to Bonnie.

“I'm glad. So what are your plans for today?” Bonnie asked curiously.

“Nothing much. Probably hang out here and order take-out for dinner.” Jazmine told her with a shrug of her shoulders.

“You're not going to the Lockwood's party?” Bonnie asked surprised.

“What party?” Jazmine asked she hadn't heard about any party.

“They're having a party to cap off this weekend's street fair.” Bonnie explained.

“Oh, I don't know. Stefan didn't mention it.” she told Bonnie wondering why Stefan hadn't mentioned.

“Stefan didn't mention what?” he said as he entered the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

“The Lockwood party. Do you not want to go?” Jazmine asked him.

“I just thought after last night you wouldn't want to go.” Stefan told her with soft eyes.

“Nothing to traumatizing happened, Stefan. The guy showed up looking for you, no harm no foul.” Jazmine said surprised at how much Stefan was overreacting to what had happened the night before.

“Right. Do you want to go?” he asked reminding himself that Jazmine had no idea why Niklaus Mikelson on her door step was such a big deal.

“Sure. It might be fun.” Jazmine said with the distinct feeling that she was missing something but she blew it off.

“Great. Do you have a dress to wear?” Bonnie asked.

“I don't have one here.” Jazmine answered.

“That's OK. We'll grab Caroline after breakfast and go to your house and pick something.” Bonnie said as she picked up her phone to text Caroline about meeting a Jazmine's house.

“Thanks, Bonnie.” After breakfast Caroline met Bonnie and Jazmine at her house. After going through her closet Caroline picked a dress and accessories perfect for the party.

“Bonnie are you getting ready at the boarding house?” Jazmine asked examining herself in her full length mirror.

“Why would Bonnie be getting ready at the boarding house?” Caroline asked suspicious.

“No reason.” Bonnie said hoping Caroline wouldn't press the issue but knowing better.

“Bonnie, tell the truth! Why would you be getting dressed there? Unless.. Oh my god! You're dating Damon!” Caroline said as she collapsed onto Jazmine's bed.

“No Caroline. We're not dating. You know our history. It's complicated.” Bonnie said trying to salvage the situation.

“Right. So you're just having sex?” Caroline said smiling a dirty smile.

“Caroline!” Bonnie said as heat flooded her cheeks.

“I knew it!” Caroline said with a laugh. “It's cool, Bon. I get why you're keeping it a secret. Elena won't hear it from me.” Caroline said becoming serious.

“I'm sorry. New girl over here. Why are you hiding it from Elena?” Jazmine asked confused by the turn the conversation had taken.

“Oh well, you know what I gotta go. Promised Tyler I'd help set up.” Caroline said quickly rushing from Jazmine's room. After Caroline was gone Jazmine looked at Bonnie closely.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that.” she apologized.

“It's OK. It wasn't Caroline I was hiding it from.” Bonnie said accepting her apology.

“Oh. Why were you hiding your thing from Elena?” Jazmine asked for the second time.

“One of the reasons her and Stefan broke up was Damon.” Bonnie explained to Jazmine.

“What? I don't understand.” Jazmine said with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

“When Stefan and Damon first came to town they both had a thing for Elena. She chose Stefan, but she had feelings for Damon. While Stefan was away for the summer Elena and Damon started getting closer.” Bonnie told Jazmine the story of the Salvatore brothers and Elena.

“OK, but what about you and Damon when did that happen?” Jazmine asked, she was confused about how Bonnie fit into the equation.

“When he and Elena started hanging out more, he and I started hanging out. He was worried about Stefan. He knew Klaus was a bad influence. He didn't tell this to Elena, didn't want to worry her. He needed someone to talk to, someone he could tell everything to and I was it. When we finally admitted our feelings he said that he'd waited for her and when he finally had her it didn't measure up to what it was in his head. He said that all he could see was me. When Stefan came home Damon told him about his relationship with Elena. Stefan decided to be single and work on his relationship with his brother. Elena thinks that the only reason she isn't dating one of the Salvatore brothers is because they decided that no matter how much they loved her, she wasn't worth risking their bond as brothers.” Bonnie told Jazmine with a smile.

“That's not the case with Damon. What about Stefan? Does he still love her?” Jazmine asked worry filling her voice.

“I can't answer that. I can tell you that Stefan was the only one to know about Damon and I. Finding that out would've been the perfect opportunity to go back to her. He didn't, but if you're unsure then ask him. Stefan is honest. He'll tell you the truth. Decide what to do after you talk to him.” Bonnie told her hoping that she was helping the girl.

“I guess I'll go talk to him now. If I don't see you at the party you'll know why.” Jazmine said as she gathered the courage to talk to Stefan.

“OK. I'm sorry.” Bonnie sad sorry to have introduced doubt into Jazmine's mind about Stefan’s feelings.

“Don't apologize.” she said as she walked Bonnie to the front door. Jazmine entered the boardinghouse worried about what Stefan would say. “Stefan are you here?” she called out. Stefan came up behind her and he felt her tense in his arms.

“What's wrong?” he asked turning her around to face him.

“Bonnie and I had a long talk.” Jazmine said sadly.

“OK. What about?” Stefan asked with interest.

“Elena.” Jazmine said simply.

“And I'm guessing you have questions.” he said as comprehension settled over him.

“Yeah. Will you answer them?” she asked hopefully.

“As best I can.” Stefan told her honestly,

“Did you know that Bonnie and Damon were together?” she asked him first.

“Yes, they wanted it to be a secret so I kept it a secret.” Stefan told her wondering what that had to do with Elena.

“Did you break up with Elena just to strengthen your bond with Damon?” she asked next.

“No, I broke up with Elena because she had feelings for my brother and she kissed him. Becoming closer to my brother was a welcome bonus.” Stefan told her never breaking eye contact.

“If Damon and Bonnie went public would you consider getting back together with her?” she asked him looking down.

“No, the two have nothing have to do with each other.” he told her forcing her to look at him again.

“Is it really over with her? If it's not please tell me now. We aren't deep enough into this that I won't recover. But I have a feeling that if we continue and you leave me for her it would break me.” Jazmine said tears brimming on her lashes.

“Elena and I are over. I loved her very very much, but she broke my trust. She kissed my brother and came between us. Damon and I are all we've got in the world. She had no regard for that and I can't and won't forget that. Now can I ask you a question?” Stefan said wiping her tears away.

“What?” she asked sniffling.

“Are you using Elena as an excuse because you regret last night?” he inquired.

“No, I am a little threatened by how you used to feel about her.” she told him honestly.

“Don't be. The two of us are barely friends. It's a little awkward because we share friends and classes.” he told her simplifying things.

“I get it. I just need to know that you want me and if you ever don't want me you let me know.” she said a little bit of her bravado coming back.

“I want you. Follow me upstairs and I'll show you how much. I'll put a smile on your face for the party.” Stefan said sexily as he lead Jazmine from the study.

 

 


	4. Maybe you're not as hard to get over as you think you are.

Jazmine didn't know what she was expecting but the party exceeded all of her expectations. She never expected that when she moved to Mystic Falls, Virginia she would find a guy like Stefan or be attending a party at a house like this. Jazmine and Stefan mingled talking to Caroline and Tyler. Stefan introduced her to the sheriff and Mrs. Lockwood. Stefan spun her around the dance floor like he didn't have a care in the world. He was reluctant to hand Jazmine off when Matt Donovan asked to cut in. He knew that Matt had escorted Elena and figured this was a ruse to get him alone. He wasn't wrong. As soon as Matt twirled Jazmine out of Stefan's line of sight, Elena was at his side.

“Hi, Stefan.” she purred at his side.

“Elena.” Stefan said stiffly.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Elena pouted prettily.

“Tell you what?” he asked confusion etched on his brow.  
“About Damon and Bonnie.” she said with a face that said obviously.

“What about them?” Stefan asked confused.

“Why didn't you tell me they were together?” she asked her pout exaggerated.

“Why would I? It wasn't mine to tell. Shouldn't you be asking Damon and Bonnie that?” he said matter-of-factly.

“I guess but I thought you would tell me.” she said quietly.

“Why would you think I would tell you anything?” he said bluntly.

“So we could get back together of course.” she said.

“What would Damon and Bonnie have to do with us getting back together?” he asked looking at her askance.

“With Damon not being a threat to us I thought it was obvious we'd be together.” Elena said putting her hand on his arm.

“Damon should never have been a threat. You let him become one. Elena, this is not the place for this conversation.”

“OK. Let's get out of here and talk.” Elena said with a big smile.

“Elena, that wasn't an invitation. We're over. We don't have anything to talk about.” Stefan walked away from Elena and interrupted Matt's dance with Jazmine. He took her in his arms and they danced quietly.

“That was a not so clever ruse to get you alone.” Jazmine said quietly.

“It was a waste of time.” Stefan replied rolling his eyes.

“Was it?” she asked looking up at him.

“Yes, she found out about Bonnie and Damon.” he told her.

“Of course. Everything good? It's all settled?” she asked hopefully.

“Yes, I have nothing else to say to her.” Stefan said shrugging.

“Good enough for me. You want to step outside?”

“I'll meet you. I want to warn Damon about the Gilbert Interrogation.” Stefan said before he kissed her on the forehead.

“OK.” Jazmine stepped onto the terrace and was looking at the stars. Elena joined her.

“So, you and Stefan?” Elena sneered.

“Yeah, so?” Jazmine replied agitation clear in her voice.

“So, I'm just surprised.” Elena said meanly.

“Surprised. Why?” Jazmine asked narrowing her eyes.

“I'm surprised that Stefan would get into a relationship so soon. We were very in love.” Elena said as if she was revealing a secret.

“From what I hear you and Damon were very close as well and he didn't have a problem moving on either. Maybe you're not as hard to get over as you think you are. Regardless of how surprised you might be, Stefan and I are together.” Jazmine told her hoping she would go away.

“Together for now. Stefan is mine. We've been through so much. You can't compare.” Elena said putting all her cards on the table.

“Elena, you don't know anything about me. I could have a very volatile and hostile personality. I could be violent. I could be fifteen seconds away from taking my earrings off and smacking the make-up off your pretty face. That could be me, yet you still speak to me with disdain and disrespect.”

“Are you threatening me?” Elena asked shocked.

“Not at all. You are irritating me but this setting doesn't allow me the opportunity to behave that way. But I could be that kind of girl and if I was you'd be standing here with your eye blacked and your nose bleeding. You're just a lucky bitch, I guess.” Jazmine left Elena speechless on the terrace and joined Stefan, Bonnie and Damon.

“Everything OK?” Stefan asked as she joined them.

“Yep. Everything is fine!” she said with a bright smile.

“What were you and Elena talking about?” Stefan asked her.

“Not much. Just girl talk.” Stefan left a little after Jazmine's altercation with Elena. Stefan didn't ask about what happened even though he had heard every word. Elena wasn't an issue for Stefan. He had put all that behind him, he was done with the drama. He knew that with Klaus back in Mystic Falls Elena probably wasn't safe but he was finished putting Elena's life in front of everyone and everything else.

“Jazzy?” Stefan asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

“Yeah.” she asked looking up at him.

“What really happened with Elena?” he asked again.

“I told you, nothing.” she sighed.

“I know you did but I know Elena. She doesn't give up easy.” he said still pushing for answers.

“Stefan, what do you want me to say? She tried to warn me off of you, but I handled it. I don't want to talk about it.” she said becoming irritated.

“OK.” Stefan took Jazmine in his arms and kissed her. “I'm sorry Elena bothered you.” he said while nuzzling her neck.

“Make it up to me.” Stefan threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and carried her upstairs to his room. Jazmine woke up in Stefan's arms with him drawing patterns on her bare back.

“How long have you been awake?” she asked sleepily.

“Not long. What do you want to do today?” he asked still tracing patterns on her bare back.

“I want you to tell me what's going on.” she said not looking up from his chest.

“What do you mean?” he asked hoping she didn't push the issue.

“Stefan, I loved spending the weekend with you. I just don't know why it was necessary. You said you would tell me.” Jazmine answered still not looking at him.

“Jazmine, I want to tell you. I really do. I just don't want to scare you.” he told her honestly.

“Stefan, I don't scare easily.” she said looking up at him.

“Jazzy, it's a very long story. If I tell you everything it changes everything.” he told her fear creeping into his voice.

“Stefan, there is nothing you can say that can make me change my mind about you.” she told him emphatically.

“Don't make promises you can't keep.” he told her seriously.

“Stefan, now you are scaring me.” she said matching his tone.

“I don't want to scare you. I'm just not ready to tell you.” he told her with a squeeze. “I promise I will tell you just not today. Today I want to relax with you. Preferably right here in this bed with you in my arms.” he finished with a sexy smirk.

“That sounds nice. I trust you Stefan. And spending the day in bed with you sounds awesome.” Jazmine kissed Stefan on his neck. She straddled him and started kissing his face and neck. He tried to pay attention but downstairs there was drama brewing. He could hear Elena and Damon downstairs. She was complaining about the incident that she had with Jazmine at the party. Stefan tried to ignore her. It wasn't that hard with Jazmine warm and willing in his arms. When his bedroom door flew open Stefan realized he should have been paying more attention.

“Elena, what are you doing?” Stefan asked shocked by her intrusion.

“I should ask you the same thing.” Elena said with shock and hurt on her face.

“If you don't know then you're probably doing it wrong.” Jazmine sneered at her.

“You think you're funny. You're not. I didn't come to see you, I came to see Stefan.” Elena said turning her furious eyes on Jazmine.

“Stefan's busy. So bye!” Jazmine said dismissing the other girl.

“And who are you to tell me anything?” Elena asked haughtily.

“Me, nobody really but the fact that I'm naked under this sheet speaks volumes.” Jazmine said angrily.

“How dare you? It's time for you to leave. I'm tired of you.” Elena spat out the words.

“Elena, just wait downstairs. I'll be downstairs in a few minutes.” Stefan said sitting up in bed.

“No, we're going to talk right now.” Elena said petulantly. Jazmine gathered the sheet around her and approached Elena.

“I see you forgot what I told you last night. Let me remind you.” Before Jazmine could say anything Bonnie appeared behind Elena. She put her hand on her arm.

“Elena let's just go downstairs. I'm sure Stefan will be down soon.” Bonnie said to her friend.

“But Bonnie.” Elena protested.

“No buts don't make me make you come downstairs.” Bonnie said forcefully. Elena reluctantly turned and left the bedroom. From his place on the bed Stefan thanked Bonnie. She nodded and laughed.

“See you downstairs.” Bonnie said turning from the room. Jazmine turned to find Stefan pulling pulling on a pair of jeans. She pouted and sat down on the bed.

“You're really going downstairs?” she asked.

“Yeah, just to make sure she leaves. You don't have to come down.” he said. “Actually I'd prefer it if you didn't.” he said with a sexy smile.

“What? Why?” Jazmine asked confused.

“Because if you stay up here then I won't have to waste time getting you naked again.” Jazmine laughed and agreed to stay upstairs. Stefan gave her a brief but deep kiss and left the room. Stefan entered the living room where the rest of the gang was already waiting. Elena smiled when she saw Stefan was alone. He sat down between Caroline and Bonnie waiting for someone to say something. Caroline looked at Stefan closely then her eyes widened.

“Jazmine slept here last night! Don't lie I can smell her on you!” the bkonde said giggling.

“I wasn't going to lie. She's upstairs now.” he said with a smile.

“I like her. She's sweet. Does she know?” Caroline asked.

“No, but Klaus paid her a visit Friday night. She's been staying here ever since.” Stefan told Caroline. Elena rolled her eyes. She folded her arms.

“Wouldn't she be more safe at her house? He hasn't been invited in. Unlike here where he can basically come and go as he pleases. I'm just thinking about her safety.” Elena pointed out. Everyone looked at Elena. They all knew that she really didn't want Jazmine at the boardinghouse with Stefan. No one wants to call her on it so they all stay silent.

“That maybe true Elena but it made me feel better to know she was here with two vampires and a witch instead of home alone.” Stefan said to the room at large.

“Where are her parents?” Ric asked.

“Her dad is away on business and her mom is closing their old house.” Stefan told their history teacher.

“We need to get them on vervain as soon as possible.” Ric said.

“I gave Jazzy a vervain bracelet.” Stefan told him.

“Good. How long is she staying here?” Ric asked taking a sip of bourbon.

“Until her mom comes home. I don't want her mom home alone before she has vervain in her system.” Stefan said.

“Also her parents could invite someone in that they shouldn't.” Bonnie added.

“Brother, how are you going to make her see the seriousness of not allowing strangers in her house if you don't tell her?” Damon asked his younger brother.

“You're right. I'll tell her soon.” Stefan said with a nod. While Jazmine was waiting for Stefan to come back upstairs her mom called. She told her she was home and wanted her to come home. Jazmine got dressed and journeyed downstairs. She was surprised to see everyone.

“Stefan, I'm going home.” she told him unhappily.

“What happened to spending the day together?” he asked.

“My mom came home and she wants me to come home.” Jazmine told him with a shrug.

“Hold on, I'll take you.” he said rising from the couch.

“No stay. My car is here remember.” she said shaking her head.

“OK. I'll walk you out.” Stefan left his place on the couch to walk Jazmine to the door. “I'm really sorry you have to leave.” he said on the way to her car.

“Me to. When are you coming to meet my mom? She's going to want to meet you and probably Damon.” she told Stefan with a smile.

“Why Damon?” Stefan said confused.

“He's your guardian, right?” she pointed out.

“Technically.” Stefan said.

“Then she'll want to meet him.” Jazmine said with finality.

“OK. Set up a time and let us know. Um so Klaus.” Stefan said taking a deep breath.

“You're going to tell me now?” she asked incredulously.

“No, just makes sure your mom stays away from him. He's a douche and he might try to poison her against me.” he said plainly.

“OK. I'll just tell her he's a bad guy and to avoid him.” Jazmine told him hugging him tightly.

“Thanks. Be careful going home and call me when you get there.” he returned her hug.

“OK.” she answered. Stefan opened her car door, kissed her before she got in and watched her drive away.

 


	5. He hates fulfilling his parental responsibilities.

When Stefan joined everyone back inside they were discussing the best way to get vervain to Jazmine's family.

“We could put together a housewarming gift and use the vervain as a base.” Bonnie said.

“That's a good idea, Bonnie. Damon, and I can take it when we go meet Jazmine's mother.” Stefan said nodding at the witch.

“Why am I meeting her mother?” Damon asked as he paused from taking a drink of his favorite bourbon.

“Because brother, you're my guardian. You have to meet my girlfriend's parents.” Stefan said laughing.

“I'm not doing it.” Damon said stubbornly.

“Why not, brother? Afraid to prove you're not responsible enough to raise a teenager.” Stefan said still chuckling.

“Don't push it, Stefan.” Damon said his eyebrow arched.

Damon, stop being a dick. You're going with Stefan whenever Jazmine's mom wants.” Bonnie said to the older Salvatore.

“But Bon.” Damon started.

“No, this is important. It's about keeping Jazmine and her family safe.” Bonnie told him.

“Fine, but it's hard to save people who don't know they need to be careful. We learned that the hard way.” he reminded the entire room with a hard look at Stefan. Everyone was thoughtful remembering what happened to Jenna. Wondering if keeping her in the loop would have saved her life.

“Mom, I'm home.” Jazmine said from the hallway.

“Hi, dear. How are you?” her mother said looking up from the box she was unpacking.

“I'm good. Everything settled? You here to stay?” Jazmine asked her mom.

“Yeah. I called the house Friday night, you didn't answer.” her mother asked not looking up.

“Oh, I stayed at a friend's house. I didn't want to stay by myself.” Jazmine told her mother.

“You've made friends already? Good I'm glad. Whose house did you stay at?” her mom asked smiling.

“I stayed with Bonnie Bennett.” she lied smoothly. “I met her my first day. It was like instant friends.” she said technically and didn't really feel bad she did stay with Bonnie just not at Bonnie's house.

“Anyone else?” her mother questioned.

“Um yeah actually. I met a really really awesome guy.” Jazmine said as a smile crossed her face thinking about Stefan.

“A guy? Are there feelings? Are they mutual? Tell me everything.” her mom gushed like a teenager.

“OK. His name is Stefan. He was my tour guide my first day. He asked me out the same day. We've seen each other everyday since. And Saturday he took me to a really fancy party at the mayor's house. I was hanging out with him when you called.” Jazmine told her mom leaving out the sleepover with Stefan.

“That sounds lovely and romantic. Wait a minute. Why were you hanging out with him this early?” her mother asked instantly on alert.

“After the party on Saturday Stefan's entire group of friends went to the boarding house.” Jazmine tried to diffuse the potential bomb.

“Boarding house? What's that?” she asked.

“The Salvatore Boarding house, but they don't actually house borders anymore. It's where Stefan lives. Anyway apparently parties like the one we went to happen all the time. And after everyone goes there and spends the night.” Jazmine told her leaving out the part where only she and Bonnie stayed the night.

“Where were Stefan's parents during all this teenage fun?” Denise Carter asked looking at Jazmine reprovingly.

“Stefan's parents are dead. His older brother is his guardian.” she told her mother.

“How much older?” she asked unsure about how she felt about the situation.

“I don't know. Old enough to be someone's guardian.” Jazmine said with a shrug. She had no idea how old Damon was but she assumed in his twenties.

“Are you dating Stefan?” her mother asked plainly.

“If you mean is he my boyfriend then yes he is.” Jazmine said her smile blinding.

“OK. So when are he and his brother coming to dinner?” Denise asked moving on to the next box.

“Whenever you want. I told Stefan you'd want to meet him. He was fine with it.” Jazmine told her mother trying to earn Stefan some points.

“How about Wednesday?” she asked.

“OK.” Jazmine said agreeing with her mother.

“Anything else I should know?” she asked her.

“Actually yes. There is this guy. He's blonde and very good looking with an accent his name is Klaus. He says he's a friend of Stefan's but he's not. I don't know the whole story but I got bad vibes from the guy.” Jazmine told her mother shaking off the chill she felt when she pictured his eyes.

“You met him?” Denise asked looking at her.

“Yeah, he showed up here looking for Stefan. He wanted me to invite him in. I of course said no. Stefan wanted me to tell you not to let strangers in the house.” Jazmine told her mom what Stefan had told her.

“We're new in town, everyone is a stranger.” her mom said incredulously.

“Ma, he was serious, I think. I mean maybe people in this town steal or maybe they're just crazy.” Jazmine said with a laugh.

“Stop being ridiculous.” her mother said joining in her daughter's laughing.

“I'm not. Think about it, all kinds of crazy stuff happens in small towns.” Jazmine said trying to keep a straight face.

“Stop being silly. I have some more unpacking to do. Help me and tell me more about Stefan and your other new friends.” Jazmine and her mother continued unpacking until dinner. The next day at school Stefan was waiting for Jazmine. She stepped into his embrace and snuggled into his chest.

“Hi.” she said with a sigh of content.

“Hi, Jazzy.” he said hugging her tighter.

“It sucked not waking up with you this morning. But what I really missed were Damon's waffles.” Jazmine said with a straight face.

“Waffles! You prefer waffles to me? Your super sweet, super cute and incredibly sexy boyfriend.” Stefan said feigning hurt.

“The waffles are good, what can I say?” she said without apology.

“Your super sweet, super cute and incredibly sexy boyfriend's feelings are hurt.” Stefan said turning away form her.

“Um excuse me. When did I start dating the vain Salvatore?” she said pretending to be looking around for Stefan.

“Damon and I are more alike than you know. I try to keep the similarities hidden most of the time.” Stefan said conspiratorially.

“Well, all the similarities that I see between the two of you I like. Especially the sexy!” Jazmine said with a wink.

“You think Damon is sexy?” he asked wrinkling his nose.

“Uh yeah! I'm wholeheartedly yours but I'm not blind. Damon's loud and obnoxious and that's a part of his sexy. You are more introverted and brooding and that's a part of your sexy. I can be loud and a little obnoxious myself, what the hell would Damon and I be like together but insufferable.” Jazmine told Stefan.

“Maybe. But I like you obnoxious and I love it when you're loud.” Stefan said with a sexy tone,

“Smooth Mr. Salvatore. Let's get to class before I decide to convince you to skip and take me back to the boarding house.” Stefan laughed and entwined their hands and led her to class. It was weird for Jazmine to see Ric in front of the class when on Friday night he was in her boyfriend's living room getting drunk. She figured she'd get used to it. After class Matt Donovan caught up with her.

“Hi, Jazmine.” Matt said.

“Hi, Matt.” Jazmine immediately began to look around for Elena who was probably cornering Stefan. Matt noticed and had manners enough to blush at her assumption.

“I'm not doing this for Elena.” he told her looking her in the eye.

“This time?” she said as she quirked an eyebrow.

“Right. I wanted to apologize for what happened at the Lockwood party. I didn't know Elena wanted to hijack Stefan. I guess when she told me to befriend you I wanted to believe she was being sincere and thoughtful.” Matt told her truthfully.

“Thanks but you don't owe me an apology. Although I'm pretty sure it's the only one I'm ever going to get.” Jazmine said touched that wanted to apologize.

“You're probably right. I just wanted to say I'm sorry.” he said in agreement.

“Thanks, Matt.” she said with a smile.

“You're welcome.” He looked like he wanted to say more but he just shook his head and walked away. Jazmine met Stefan and Bonnie outside for lunch. She sat down next to him and leaned into his side.

“My mom wants you and Damon to come to dinner on Wednesday.”

“OK.”

“Thanks for being so cool about this.”

“It's not a problem.” The next two days were a breeze. Before Jazmine knew it she was waiting for the Salvatore brothers to show up for dinner. When the doorbell finally rang Jazmine practically ran to answer it.

“Stefan, Damon. I'm so glad you could make it. Come in.” Stefan pulled her into a hug and placed a sweet kiss on her temple. Damon rolled his eyes mumbling.

“Don't mind him. He hates fulfilling his parental responsibilities.” Stefan said pointing at Damon.

“It'll be painless. Come on, I'll introduce you to my mom.” Jazmine grabbed Stefan's hand and led him to the kitchen with Damon following behind them. Jazmine's mom looked up when they entered the kitchen.

“Mom, this is Stefan and Damon Salvatore.” Stefan stepped forward and shook her hand. Damon handed her the basket that Bonnie had put together.

“This is a housewarming gift. Welcome to Mystic Falls.” Damon said oozing charm. Jazmine's mom started going through the basket. There were bath salts, perfume, tea and also candles inside the basket. She took out one of the candles and sniffed it.

“What's that scent? I've never smelled it before. I like it.” She said smelling the candle.

“It's vervain. It grows around Mystic Falls. I'm glad you like it Mrs. Carter.” Damon said.

“Oh call me Denise.” she said with a smile.

“OK, Denise.” Damon said returning her smile.

“Jazmine why don't you and Stefan go upstairs while Damon and I have a little chat.” she said turning to Jazmine and Stefan.

“OK Mom.” Jazmine said leading Stefan from the kitchen.

“Brother, make sure you keep the door open.” Damon called after them. After Jazmine and Stefan were upstairs Denise turned to Damon.

“So how old are you really and don't bother with old enough.” Damon was shocked he wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know if she was calling him on being a vampire or something completely different. He decided to err on the side of caution.

“I'm 24.” he said.

“That's a little young to be raising a teenager.” she said with a frown.

“Stefan and I are all we have. I take that very seriously. He's my brother and I would die for him.” Damon said with a sincere tone.

“Spoken like a true parent. I'm sorry for the pushy mother act. I just like to know that my daughter is well looked after when I'm not around.” Denise said not really sorry.

“I understand. What's for dinner?” he asked.

“Pasta putanesca.” she said with a smile.

“Italian?” he asked impressed.

“Yeah, I spent a summer in Italy learning to cook.” she told him proudly.

“You need any help?” he asked taking off his leather jacket.

“You cook?” she asked looking at him.

“What kind of Italian would I be if I couldn't cook? Plus Stefan's gotta eat right?” Damon said oozing charm.

“Right. Check the sauce. When it's ready we can eat.” After dinner Stefan and Damon volunteered to do the dishes. Denise Carter was very impressed by both Salvatore brothers. She liked them both and she decided that if these two were the type of people Jazmine had befriended she was happy. When they dishes were finished Stefan and Damon left. When Jazmine came back inside her mom told her that she really liked Stefan and Damon. Jazmine went upstairs to finish her homework excited that the dinner went so well. Jazmine spent the rest of the week listening to her mother rave about the basket from the Salvatores. She loved everything in it. Denise insisted that Jazmine invite her new girlfriends over for a sleepover on Friday. Jazmine wanted to but she didn't know if Bonnie and Caroline would agree to come since she wasn't going to invite Elena.

 

 


	6. Are you going to show me the infamous Falls?

“Hi, Bonnie.”

“Hi, Jazmine. Damon told me that dinner at your house went well.”

“Yeah, my mom loved him and Stefan. I kept waiting for something snarky to come out of Damon's mouth but he was cool.”

“I'm glad. Did she like the basket?”

“She loved it. She uses the bath salts every night and she drinks the tea every morning.”

“I'm glad she likes it.”

“Do you have plans with Damon this weekend?”

“Nothing definite, why?”

“Sleepover at my house Friday?”

“Just you and me?”

“And maybe Caroline. I wasn't sure if I should invite you guys at all.”

“Why?”

“Because I wasn't sure if you guys would come because I'm not inviting Elena.”

“I wouldn't expect you to invite her. I can't speak for Caroline but I'll be there.”

“Thanks. Bonnie, I don't want to make things weird. I know you are really close and you don't know me that well.”

“Jazmine, we'll have a lot of fun even if Caroline doesn't come.” Jazmine didn't need to worry Caroline was ready for a good time. On Friday Jazmine, Bonnie, and Caroline met at the Grill for dinner. The three girls laughed and joked and drew the eye of every man in the place. Jazmine was happy to have girlfriends. It was more than she expected especially being the new girl. The girls left the Grill and headed to Jazmine's house. Jazmine introduced them to her mom. They immediately fell in love with her. Once in her bedroom Caroline asked if there were any definite plans.

“So are we just hanging out here tonight?” Caroline said primping in the mirror.

“We don't have to. What did you have in mind?” Jazmine said.

“Tyler is having a party at the Falls. You guys want to go?” Caroline said turning to face both girls.

“I don't care. It's up to Jazmine.” Bonnie said shrugging.

“Yeah, it sounds like fun. We can come back here after. Bonnie is Damon going to be there?” Jazmine asked looking for something to wear.

“Probably not. High school parties aren't his scene but if I ask he'll come.” she said looking through Jazmine's jewelry.

“You going to call him?” she asked selecting a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a blouse and a light weight jacket.

“Yes of course.” Bonnie said smiling.

“So I guess I'll call Stefan.” While Bonnie and Caroline were getting dressed Jazmine called Stefan.

“Hello.” he answered sending a shiver down Jazmine's spine.

“Hi, Stefan.”

“How's the sleepover?” he asked.

“Hasn't started yet. We're going to the party at the Falls. Want to meet me there?” she asked hopefully.

“Yeah, when are you leaving your house?” he asked her.

“Probably in about an hour.”

“OK see you at the Falls in an hour.” Stefan said before hanging up.

When the three girls arrived at the Falls the party was already in full swing. Caroline drifted off to find Tyler and Bonnie decided to avert a scene and distract Elena. Jazmine made herself busy looking for Stefan. She didn't notice Matt approaching. He handed her a beer which she gladly took.

“Looking for Stefan?” he asked while taking a sip of his own beer.

“Yeah, he said he'd meet me here.” she said still looking.

“Want some company while you wait?” he asked sweetly.

“Sure thanks. Do you guys party out here a lot?” she asked curious.

“Yeah. It's either here, the Grill or Tyler's house. Small town not a lot to do. Different from where you lived before?” Matt asked interested in what she had to say.

“Yeah, I've never been to a party in the woods.” Jazmine told him.

“Do you like it here in Mystic Falls?” he asked interested to know how a newcomer felt about his hometown.

“I do. It's nothing like I expected. I've never lived in a town this small. I wasn't sure what it would be like. We moved a lot and I practically hated everywhere until here. My parents promised we wouldn't move again until after I went to college. Because of that I wasn't reluctant to make friends.” she told him.

“You're telling me you've never had a lot of friends?” Matt said not believing her. He had only had a couple conversations with her but he liked her.

“Yeah, I had some acquaintances that I hung out with. I even dated a little but no what you would call close friends.” she told him a little sadness clouding her eyes.

“That's different now?” Matt asked unsure why he felt a twinge in his heart when he saw her sadness.

“I hope so. My relationship with Stefan is a by product of never staying in one place. When I first met him I rushed into flirting with him. When I realized I could slow down it was to late and I didn't want to slow down. I am sorry, you don't want to hear all this.” Jazmine said realizing that she was rambling.

“No, it's cool. We're friends, right?” Matt asked with a smile.

“I guess we are.” Jazmine said liking Matt more and more.

“Can I ask you a question?” he asked her.

“Sure.” she said.

“Why do you feel so comfortable telling me stuff about you and Stefan?” Matt asked genuinely curious.

“Who else would I tell? I can't really talk to Caroline and Bonnie. I don't want to make them uncomfortable or put them in an awkward position.” she told him honestly.

“You mean because of Elena?' Matt said in understanding.

“Yeah, the two of us haven't exactly bonded.” Jazmine said lightly.

“I can imagine. Well you've got me to talk to whenever, about whatever.” Matt said unsure why he was so into to this girl he had just met but aware that he had to back off, he wasn't the type of guy to scheme on another guy's girlfriend.

“Thanks Matt. I appreciate it.” Jazmine hugged Matt tightly. She got the feeling that he was going to be a great friend. When they separated she saw Stefan over Matt's shoulder. Jazmine stepped away from Matt and leaped into Stefan's waiting arms.

“Hi!” she said with a big smile.

“Hi, are you happy to see me?”

“Yep! Are you going to show me the infamous Falls?”

“Yes, let's go.” Jazmine put her hand in Stefan's and he led her to the Falls. He sat down with his back against a boulder and pulled her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

“What do you think?” he asked quietly.

“It's beautiful.” she said staring out at the waterfall.

“What did you and Matt talk about?” he asked curious.

“A lot of stuff. We talked about you a little bit.” Jazmine said shrugging.

“What about me?” Stefan asked surprised.

“Nothing really. I was telling him about moving around a lot. He's a good listener.” Jazmine said.

“Matt's a good guy.” Stefan said.

“Stefan, how long are we going to pretend like there isn't some big secret you're keeping from me?”

“Jazmine, please trust me. I hate keeping secrets especially from you. But now is not the right time. I will tell you everything and when I do you will have the choice to either leave me or stay.”

“Stefan, I don't know how long I can wait.”

“OK. I promise not much longer.” Jazmine settled against Stefan's chest getting comfortable. She didn't know how much time had passed. She just liked being close to him. It was not welcomed when Tyler and Matt showed up to get help from Stefan.

“Stefan, we got some party crashers we need your help with.” Tyler said to Stefan with a look Jazmine couldn't decipher.

“Yeah alright. Matt can you?” Stefan asked pointing at Jazmine.

“Sure thing.” Matt replied standing beside Jazmine as she watched Stefan jog away with Tyler.

 


	7. I Need to Decide for Myself If It's Even Worth It

“What's going on?” Jazmine asked.

“Just some unwanted guests.” Matt told her.

“In the woods? How can they decide who can be in the woods?” she questioned incredulously.

“Tyler's family owns this particular piece of woods we are partying on. He doesn't want them here so..” Matt said shrugging.

“Oh, how come you aren't helping? Star quarterback and all.” she said smiling.

“Um, Stefan and Damon are more suited to this.” he said not returning her smile.

“Is it Klaus?” she asked curious.  
“What do you know about Klaus?” Matt asked apprehensively.

“Not as much as you, obviously. I know he and Stefan spent the summer together. Stefan said he thought they were friends and it turns out they weren't friends at all. Personally the guy creeps me out.” she informed him.

“You met him?” Matt asked surprise in his voice.

“Yeah, he came to my house looking for Stefan.” she said shrugging.

“You didn't let him in, did you?” Matt asked alarmed.

“Of course not. Why would I? I don't know him and I told you he's weird.” she said not sure where the worry she could see on Matt's face was coming from.

“Good, don't.” he said emphatically.

“That's what Stefan said. Is there a reason?” she asked.

“Uh no. That guy is just a dick.” Matt told her while avoiding her gaze.

“OK. You think they're done up there?” Jazmine asked after a pause in the conversation.

“I don't know, why?”

“I really wanted to hang out with Stefan tonight. And if he's dealing with lame ass party crashers, who knows when he'll be back.”

“He hasn't been gone that long. I'll text Tyler and find out what's going on.” Matt text Tyler to let him know that Jazmine was getting impatient. After a good while he received a text letting him know it was all clear. Matt and Jazmine made their way back to the party. The first thing Jazmine noticed was Stefan. He had his back to her, but she could tell he was hugging someone. Upon closer inspection Jazmine saw that it was Elena. Jazmine was instantly on alert. She saw that the embrace from Stefan was strictly meant to be comforting. His arms were resting lightly on her shoulders. Elena of course took the opportunity to be inappropriate. Her arms were resting on Stefan's lower back under his leather jacket. Jazmine paused for a brief second. She realized that how she handled the situation could change things for everyone. She didn't want to alienate her new friends but she refused to let things she deemed inappropriate slide. She noticed everyone looking at her waiting for her reaction.

“Stefan, is everything OK?” Stefan smiled at Jazmine while removing Elena's hands from around his waist. He started to step away but Elena grabbed his hand. Jazmine side eyed Elena.

“Really, bitch? Really? Do you have a problem with comprehension? Stefan is to nice to say it. I'm not. Get your damn hands off of him.” Jazmine said with a raised voice.

“Jazmine, Stefan was just being a good friend. Why are you so upset about him hugging me?” Elena said slyly.

“Oh, I know what Stefan was doing. What Stefan was doing is not a problem for me. He was comforting a friend because he's Stefan and that's what he does. The issue is what the hell you are doing. Do you delight in making uncomfortable?” Jazmine asked moving closer to the brunette. Jazmine was unaware of all the staring party goers.

“Stefan has never been uncomfortable in my arms.” Elena said with a smirk designed to get under Jazmine's skin.

“You think I don't hear the innuendo in that statement. Please don't make this more than it has to be. Stefan and I are going to go cause all this bullshit is interfering in time better spent getting my mack on. So bye bitch!” Jazmine said flipping her hair.

“Stop calling me a bitch. I'm not a bitch.” Elena said getting angry.

“That may very well be true but I wouldn't know. The only thing I've ever seen from you is bitch. From day damn one. So sorry that you decided to decided to be a bitch to me.” Jazmine said to Elena. Stefan led Jazmine away as Elena was about to respond.“Stefan, I wasn't finished talking to Elena.” she said as she tried to go back toward the party and that Gilbert girl.

“Come on Jazzy. Calm down. She's not important. Don't worry about her.” Stefan said in a soothing voice.

“I'm not worried about her. I have nothing to be worried about where she is concerned, right?” Jazmine asked.

“Right.” Stefan confirmed.

“OK.” Jazmine said smirking. Jazmine stood on her tiptoes and kissed Stefan soundly. He backed her into a tree never breaking the kiss. Jazmine wrapped her legs around his waist while deepening the kiss. Stefan pushed her harder into the tree trunk and in the process her shirt slid up exposing her bare skin. Without her realizing it the tree cut into Jazmine's skin causing her to bleed. Stefan was immediately aware of the blood. He pulled away from Jazmine as his faced changed thankful for the darkness.

“Stefan, what's wrong?” she asked trying to turn his face to her.  
“Nothing.” he said putting her legs on the ground and still avoiding looking at her.

“Why are you pulling away from me?” she asked trying to not let the rejection she felt color her voice.

“Because I don't want to start something we can't finish. Bonnie and Caroline are going home with you tonight so we can't take this back to the boardinghouse.” Stefan's lie slid smoothly off his tongue.

“Fine.” Jazmine said curtly. Stefan led Jazmine back to the party with everyone else. Elena and Matt were nowhere to be seen. Jazmine, Caroline and Bonnie made their way to Jazmine's house. Her mother was waiting for them.

“Hi girls. How was the party?” Denise asked the three girls.

“Yeah. It was great mom.” Jazmine mumbled.

“Jaz, I don't believe you but you can tell me later. I left you girls a snack. Good night.” she told them before she went to bed. The girls ate their snack in silence and then the girls made their way upstairs. When Jazmine took her shirt off Bonnie saw the cut on Jazmine's back. She pushed Jazmine into the bathroom and closed the door before the smell of blood got to Caroline.

“What are you doing?” Jazmine said to Bonnie slightly annoyed.

“You have a cut on your back and it's bleeding. Caroline doesn't do well with blood.” Bonnie said quickly.

“Oh, the first-aid kit is under the sink.” she said nodding. Bonnie fished out the kit from under the sink and tended to Jazmine's wound. They were both silent. Jazmine not knowing what to say to not offend Bonnie and Bonnie hoping Jazmine didn't ask any questions.

“Bonnie, what happened tonight? Stefan wouldn't tell me because he thought I'd be upset or something. I just want to know why Elena was in his arms.” Jazmine asked trying not to plead.

“Jazmine, I don't know what to tell you.” Bonnie said softly. Bonnie opened the bathroom door and walked to the bed. She turned to face Jazmine. She didn't know what to say. Bonnie wanted to tell Jazmine everything. She wanted to tell her about witches and vampires and hybrids and Originals but she knew it was not her place. Stefan had asked them not to say anything. Bonnie realized she had to give Jazmine an answer. She hoped that when Stefan finally told her the truth she would forgive her.

“Bonnie, I need to know. I hate feeling like I'm operating in the dark. I'm sorry if you feel like I'm making you tell on Elena but I could care less about her. I know this is Stefan's secret that everybody seems to know. I need to decide for myself if it's even worth it.” Jazmine said.

“OK. Klaus and his brother Kol showed up at the Falls tonight. Their entire family is literally crazy. They come from a place where they don't have to follow rules. They think they can do anything. Last summer when Klaus convinced Stefan to go with him we all tried to convince Stefan to stay. He was in a bad place and the Elena Damon stuff didn't help. He wanted to get away and forget. Unbeknownst to Stefan at the time Klaus got violent with Elena when she went to tell him to leave Stefan alone. So when he showed up tonight she was scared. Stefan probably still blames himself for last year. I guess he felt like he owed her to defend her and comfort her tonight.” Bonnie said not exactly lying but definitely not telling the truth.

“Why couldn't he tell me that?” Jazmine asked confused.

“I don't know. Just know that I'm sorry. Stefan will tell you. Don't push him. Don't back him into a corner, Elena did that and I think it caused real damage to their relationship. It's a very big deal and he just wants the time to be right. It changes everything. Please just be patient.” Bonnie pleaded. Jazmine looked closely at Caroline and Bonnie. She could see the sincerity in their eyes. She wasn't mad at them. It was Stefan's secret to tell not anyone else's so she didn't hold it against them. Caroline crossed the room pulled Jazmine into a hug and pulled her to the floor.

“No more boy and secret talk. Let's do manicures.” Caroline said pulling out her manicure set. Bonnie and Jazmine laughed and the rest of the night was spent on mind numbing girl fun. Jazmine awoke to the smell of bacon and coffee. She brushed her teeth and headed toward the kitchen. She slowed down her trek when she heard voices. Jazmine was completely surprised to find her mother and Stefan cooking breakfast together.

“Morning.” Jazmine said her eyes never leaving Stefan's.

“Morning, sweetie. Stefan stopped by to have breakfast with us.” her mother said with a look of admiration at the green eyed man.

“Great. I'll go wake up Bonnie and Caroline.” Jazmine said turning from the kitchen. Jazmine wasn't unhappy to see Stefan she just wasn't sure she was ready to see him. “Bonnie, Caroline breakfast is ready.” she said entering her bed room.

“Oh good. I'm starving.” Caroline said with a smile.

“Good. There is plenty of food my mom loves cooking for people. Tell them I'll be down in a minute.” Jazmine said.

“Them?” Bonnie asked.

“Yeah, Stefan came by for breakfast. I'm not sure I want to see him.” Jazmine told her friends.

“We'll stall for as long as possible.” Caroline said as she and Bonnie made their way to the door. Bonnie and Caroline left Jazmine alone in her room. She contemplated going down to breakfast but decided against it. She sat on her bed waiting for Bonnie and Caroline to retrieve their stuff. She was surprised when Stefan entered her bedroom.

“Hi.” she said.

“Hi, you're not hungry?” he asked sitting beside her.  
“Not really.”

“Jazmine, I'm sorry.”

“No more apologies Stefan. It's fine. I don't understand, but I trust you to tell me when you think the time is right.” she told him with a hand on his arm.

“What are your plans for today?” he asked changing the subject.

“Homework.” she said wrinkling her nose.

“How about we do homework together. My books are in my car, we can study here. We can go to the Grill for lunch and I'll pick you up for dinner later tonight.” Stefan suggested with a winning smile.

“OK, sounds fun.”Jazmine said returning his smile. After Bonnie and Caroline left Jazmine and Stefan settled down at her kitchen table to work on their homework. They studied interruption free for a couple of hours. They left Jazmine's house and headed to the Grill. Jazmine challenged Stefan to a game of pool. The two of them played pool and had lunch. When Stefan went to the bar to get refills Matt approached.

“Hey Jazmine.” Matt greeted.

“Hi, Matt. How are you?” she said with a smile.

“I'm good. Remind me not to party the night before I have a morning shift.” he said chuckling.

“Feeling a little hungover?” she asked in a sympathetic tone.

“I was when I first got here but it's better.”  
“When do you get off?” she asked.  
“A little less than an hour.” he said.

“Big plans for this Saturday night?” she asked assuming he had a date.

“Nope. You?” he said.

“Date night with Stefan. Actually we've had a date day. It's been great. No talk of Elena or secrets.” she said smiling at Matt.

“Good, you deserve it.” he said returning her smile.

“Why do you say that? You don't know me that well.” she said with a quizzical look.

“I know, but you're being very patient even with Elena breathing down your neck. It's completely cool of you, and I think that deserves a drama free day.” Matt said matter of factly.

“Thanks.” she said in understanding.

“No problem.” he said wiping down a few tables. Stefan walked back to join Jazmine and she knew right away he had to cancel dinner.

“Do you even have time to drive me home? Forget it! Matt will give me a ride. I'll see you on Monday!” she said with a flash of anger.

“Monday?” Stefan said surprised it was only Saturday.

“Yes, Stefan. I'd rather not see your face or hear your voice until Monday.” she said coolly. Stefan leaned in to kiss Jazmine and she turned her head to the side. Stefan studied her face intently nodded at Matt and left the Grill.

“Sorry about that.” Matt said not knowing why he was apologizing, he hadn't done anything.

“Don't be. I half expected it. The day was going to well.” she told him honestly.

“Wait for me right here and I'll take you home.” he told her turning toward the back of the restaurant.

“Thanks Matt.” she said with a sad smile. Matt went to the back to clock out and retrieve his keys. He rejoined Jazmine and led her to his truck.

“I'm sorry you always end up having to baby sit me. I shouldn't have volunteered you to give me a ride home.” Jazmine said apologizing to the blue eyed man sitting next to her.

“I would've offered anyway.” he told her honorably.

“You really would have, wouldn't you. You're a great guy and a better friend.” she said grateful for Matt.

“Thanks.” he said blushing slightly at the compliment.

“No problem, you should join me for dinner. My mom always makes too much and it can be a thank you for last night and tonight.” she said extending him an invitation.

“I don't know.” he told her.

“When's the last time you had a home cooked meal?” she asked pointedly.

“I don't know, awhile.” he told her quietly.

“Then it's settled. You're eating dinner with my mom and I.” Jazmine said with finality.

“OK sounds great.” Matt agreed. Matt parked his truck and followed Jazmine into the house.

“Mom, I'm home.” she called from the foyer.

“I'm in the kitchen.” her mother called back.

“I brought a guest for dinner.” Jazmine said.

Oh well, bring them here let me see them.” her mother said from the kitchen. Jazmine grabbed Matt's hand and led him to the kitchen to meet her mom. Her mom looked up in surprise when Jazmine entered the kitchen followed by a boy who could easily be a Hollister model.

“Mom, this is Matt Donovan. Matt this is my mom Denise Carter.” Jazmine said doing the introductions.

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Carter.” Matt said politely.

“Oh sweetie call me Denise. I'm not that old.” she said laughing.

“OK Ms. Denise.” Matt said in compromise.

“You are a southern gentleman to your core. So sweet. Matt honey go wash up for dinner. Bathroom is at the top of the stairs.” Matt headed upstairs and Denise rounded on Jazmine the minute he was out of earshot. “Jaz, what are you doing?” the woman said looking at her daughter with shock.

“What?” Jazmine asked confused.

“Don't what me young lady! You know what I mean. You leave the house with one boy and come home with another.” her mother chastised.

“Mom, no. Matt and I are friends.” she said quickly. “I think he's still in love with his ex for some reason. And I'm with Stefan. There's nothing going on between Matt and I.” Jazmine hastened to explain to her mother.

“OK but I'd understand. He's gorgeous.” she said fanning herself.

“Oh my god, I know.” Jazmine said agreeing with her mother. “Caroline's boyfriend is just as hot. Mom, I don't know what it is but Mystic Falls has more hot boys than should be allowed!”she said laughing. They were still laughing when Matt rejoined them in the kitchen. They all sat down to dinner when Jazmine and her mom regained their composure. Jazmine had a good time with her mom and Matt. She received several text messages from Stefan but she ignored them. When she told Stefan Monday she meant it. After dinner Matt helped Jazmine do the dishes. In the middle of drying Matt's phone went off. He checked it glanced at Jazmine and then shot off a quick text. Jazmine didn't comment.

“Matt, you don't have to help with the dishes, you're a guest.” she told him taking the plate he was holding.

“It's no problem. I don't mind.” he said taking the plate back.

“That's sweet. You want some leftovers to take home?” Jazmine said moving to the refrigerator.

“Yeah, that would be great. I usually just eat at the Grill or get a pizza.” he told her.

“If you don't mind me asking what about your family?” Jazmine asked putting the left overs into plastic containers for Matt to take with him.

“It's fine. My dad left when I was a baby. I haven't seen my mother in months and my sister died a couple years ago.” he told her quickly.

“I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about it.” she said feeling bad for bringing it up.

“No, it's fine. I'm finished being angry about my life. It is what it is and I just have to deal. Some people have it worse.” he told her with a shrug.

“Your attitude is impressive.” Jazmine said truly impressed with how strong Matt was as a person.

“Not really, but thanks.” he said. “Stefan was just checking to make sure you got home OK. You know since you're ignoring him.” Matt said changing the subject.

“Whatever.” she said making it clear that Stefan wasn't a subject she wanted to discuss.

“OK so..I'm going to take my leftovers and go.” he said grabbing the containers.

“You have an open invitation to dinner, use it! Please!” she said reminding him about dinner.

“Your mom's cooking is awesome, I'll be back.” Matt said with a smile. Jazmine walked Matt to the door and hugged him. She watched him walk to his truck and waved as he drove off. Jazmine turned to look at her mom, she smiled.

“I like him, Jaz.” Denise said.

“Me to and we're going to be his family. He's all alone and I don't like it.” Jazmine told her mother her brow furrowed with worry.

“What do you mean alone?” Denise asked concerned.

“Alone, literally. No dad, his mom is M.I.A. And his sister died. He needs us!” Jazmine told her mom.

“You're right. On Monday you tell him that I need a pair of strong arms to help me.” Denise said thinking.

“Help you what?” Jazmine asked confused.

“I don't know, I'll make something up. He's a proud guy, he won't accept anything he thinks is charity. He'll come over if he thinks we need him and I'll pay him in food and motherly love.” Denise said nodding her head liking the idea.

“OK. Goodnight Mom.” Jazmine said turning toward the stairs.  
“Night sweetheart.” she said as she began to make up a list of pretend chores for Matt to do.

 

 

 


	8. I'm a Vampire

Jazmine awoke to her phone vibrating on her night stand. Upon retrieving it she saw she had missed a call from Bonnie. She was sure that Stefan put her up to the call but she called her anyway.

“Hello.” the voice said.

“Hi, Bonnie.” Jazmine said yawning.

“Jazmine, how are you?” Bonnie said making small talk.

“I'm good. How about you?” Jazmine replied.

“Good. Um so...” Bonnie faltered.

“Is there a specific reason you called? Cause it's Sunday morning and I'd like to sleep in.” Jazmine asked trying to get the other girl to get to the point.

“Um, Stefan wants to know if you were serious about Monday.” Bonnie said in a rush.

“The ignored texts and calls weren't enough indication. I was very serious. If he keeps pushing it'll be Tuesday!” Jazmine said annoyed.

“Between you and me this is good for him. The Salvatore brothers are to used to getting their way!” Bonnie said in agreement.

“Problems with Damon?”

“No, just an observation. What made you do this Monday thing?”

“I realized that I need to be mad at Stefan. His presence makes that impossible for me. It's easier to process my feelings without him being in front of me with his beautiful everything.” Jazmine told her.

“Trust me I get it.” Bonnie said knowing exactly where she was coming from.

“I'm not mad about Friday night, I'm really not. I am upset about last night. He promised me the whole day. I don't know. I guess my feelings are more hurt than anything else. Whatever he had to do was more important than dinner with me, or at least he felt like it was more important. I'll just wait to hear what he has to say.” Jazmine said rolling over in bed.

“Trust me when Stefan apologies it's epic.” Bonnie said.

“Epic?” she questioned.

“Yep.”

“Guess I'll dress extra cute tomorrow.”

“Any plans for the day?” Bonnie asked.

“None.” she told her.

“Want to hang out?” Bonnie asked.

“Just us or is Caroline coming?” Jazmine asked getting out of bed.

“Just us. You want to meet at the boardinghouse or the Grill.” Bonnie said.

“The Grill. I can't risk running into Stefan before I'm ready.” she told her seriously.

“OK, I'll see you at the Grill in a couple hours.” Bonnie said.

“Bye, Bonnie.” Jazmine said before hanging up the phone. Jazmine walked into the Grill and looked for Bonnie. She saw her sitting at a table on her phone. Making her way over to her she bumped into Matt.

“Hey.” she said.

“Hey. What's up?” Matt asked smiling at her.

“Meeting Bonnie for some much needed girl time. My mom wanted me to ask you if you would mind coming over Monday after school. I think she has some heavy lifting she needs done.” Jazmine told Matt what her mother had told her to say.

“Yeah. I'm happy to help.” he agreed.

“OK, I'll let her know.” she told him with a pat to the shoulder. Matt headed back to the kitchen and Jazmine made her way to Bonnie's table. She was still on the phone. Jazmine tried not to listen but it was hard. By the time Bonnie was finished with all her call Jazmine wanted to do was send her to make up with Damon. “Bonnie, everything OK?”

“Yeah, it's fine.” Bonnie said even though her face said differently.

“Bonnie, it's not. If you need to go work things out with Damon, go.” Jazmine said standing from the table.

“No, he's wrong. I'm staying. I told you the Salvatore brothers are used to getting their way. It's up to the women in their lives to teach them that it's not a good thing.” Bonnie said determination shining in her eyes.

“If you're sure.” Jazmine said sitting back down.

“I am.” Bonnie said emphatically.

“What are we doing after we eat?” Jazmine asked changing the subject.

“I'm going to show you the best places to shop in this town.” Bonnie said eith a smile that almost convinced Jazmine she wasn't thinking about Damon.

“Sounds likes fun.” Jazmine said not mentioning Damon. After a fun day of shopping with Bonnie Jazmine is ready to face Stefan. She had gotten over her anger and was just ready to move past the entire ordeal. She was up early Monday morning. She decided she would arrive to school early to wait for Stefan. To Jazmine's complete and utter dismay the first person she saw was Elena. She had every intention of avoiding her but Elena wouldn't allow her the satisfaction of ignoring her.

“Good morning, Jazmine.” she said with false chipperness.

“Don't speak to me. You don't like me. I don't like you. Because of that I have no reason to talk to you and I'm not going to pretend to care if you have a good damn morning.” Jazmine said to Elena with annoyance.

“You don't have to be rude. I just wanted to thank you.” Elena said with the hint of a smile.

“Thank me? For what, cause I have never done a thing for you to thank me for.” Jazmine said suspiciously.

“Yes, you did. Saturday night? You know letting Stefan out of your date. I'm really glad you did.” Elena said with a smug smile on her face.

“I'm fucking sure. But I trust if I had known it was for you chances are you would have done without Stefan.” Jazmine practically growled at her.

“Don't be so sure. He didn't even tell you he was meeting me. Good to know you have communication in your relationship.” Elena looked at Jazmine with a smirk. Jazmine had two choices before her. She could either find Stefan and completely ignore Elena's prodding or she could put her in her place and get on with her day. Jazmine was never unsure of herself in these types of situations. She never held back. She supposed the reason she held back was Stefan. It had really only been two weeks and in a place she didn't want to think about she wasn't that confident about her and Stefan. Jazmine realized that this wasn't about Stefan. It was about Elena and how long Jazmine was going to let Elena treat her like a non factor. Regardless as to whether she and Stefan were long term or not Elena was going to treat her better or it was going to be a problem. Jazmine figured it was now or never so she smirked at Elena and thought what the hell.

“OK, Elena. That's it! No more. I'm done with your constant jibes at me. I'm not that girl to take that from anybody and I'm not starting now with you. For whatever reason you don't like me. Maybe it's Stefan maybe not. I really can't find a single fuck to give about how you feel about me or anything else. Hate me for whatever reason you want. But today is the last day we ever speak about it.” Jazmine stated plainly.

“Stefan and I are friends. You're so jealous of that!” Elena crowed.

“I'm jealous? Right. What do I have to be jealous about? He's dating me not you, he's sleeping with me not you, he doing that thing with his tongue to me not you. So I'd say I have nothing to be jealous about!” Jazmine said her voice menacing.

“You forgot knowing his secret but wait you don't do you. I'd say knowing that trumps everything else.” Elena said triumphantly.

“You're right. I don't know his secret. He hasn't told me. When the time is right he will. I'm not going to push him into telling me. I don't want him to feel pressure. I realize that the secret isn't about me, it's about Stefan and he has to feel comfortable telling me. Whenever he tells me, I'm going to make sure he feels no pressure. I would hate for him to think that not telling me is going to make me leave him. I would never hold that over his head. So maybe I don't know his secret but I'm not going to push him into telling me like you did.” Jazmine said revealing to Elena that she knew how Elena had forced Stefan's secret form him by threatening to break up with him.

“You don't know anything about what happened with us.” elena said growing angry.

“You're right. I don't but I was told that you pushed him into telling you before he was ready and it changed your relationship, not for the better.” Jazmine said with a shrug.

“Whoever told you that is wrong! When he told me our bond grew stronger.” Elena said sharply.

“Not that strong apparently since you kissed his brother!” Jazmine said giving Elena a judging you face.

“That's none of your business.” Elena said her tone steely.

“It's definitely not my business but thanks. If you hadn't been basic enough to try to string brothers along Stefan would never have been single when I got here. I owe you one.” Jazmine said sarcastically. “Look Elena, I get it. This is the very first time a guy didn't choose you. That sucks for you but you don't get to be a bitch to me because you fucked up. If Stefan ever wants you or anybody else he's free to go. Until then I'm going to need you to back the hell off.” Jazmine finished with a tight smile. Jazmine didn't spare her another look and went to her locker. Taped inside on the door was a single red rose. She smiled when she remembered Bonnie's words about an epic apology. Because of her altercation with Elena, Jazmine missed meeting up with Stefan before class. When she got to her first class everyone was looking at her. Sitting on top of her desk were two more roses. She moved to her desk, the roses were tied together with a ribbon with a note attached. She opened the note and smiled. The single word “sorry” was written in Stefan's ridiculously elegant script. She waited for Stefan to come to class but he never did. He wasn't in the next class either but Tyler who shared that class with her handed her two more roses. Bonnie and Caroline were waiting for Jazmine at lunch they each had two more roses for her. They avoided all her questions about where he was and what his plans were. After lunch Jazmine made her way to her next class. After she had taken her seat her teacher handed her another rose. Jazmine only had one more class. Hopefully all would be revealed at the end of the day. She hadn't had any real contact with Stefan all day. He'd ignored all of the texts she'd sent him. When she rounded the corner for her last class Matt was waiting at the door of her last class with a rose in his hand. She accepted and smiled.

“Good day so far?” he asked noticing her 1000 watt smile.

“Started out a little rough but it has gotten a lot better.” she said the smile never leaving her face.

“Don't worry about anything. I'm going to your house after school, I'll tell your mom that you're hanging with Bonnie in case you decide to stay at the boardinghouse.” Matt told her.

“Thanks Matt.” she said heading into her class. After school Jazmine made her way to her car. Standing by her car was Stefan with a single rose. Jazmine wanted to run into his arms. She didn't though, she didn't even say a word. Stefan approached her and handed her the rose.

“I'm sorry, Jazzy.” he said sincerely.

“I know. Thank you for the roses. I really appreciated the gesture.” she said smiling softly.

“I'm glad. Give me your car keys.” he said holding out his hand.

“Why?” she said fishing her keys out of her purse.

“Bonnie's going to drive your car home, and then she and Damon are spending the night out.” Stefan said his hand still outstretched.

“So that means...” she said dropping the keys into his hand.

“I get to cook you dinner and fully apologize to you.” he said finishing her thought.

“I really think I should tell you something.” she said taking a deep breath.

“What?” he asked concerned.  
“Elena and I had another altercation.” she told him. “But I said everything I need to say to her. We never have to have another conversation again.” she assured him.

“She told you about Saturday?” Stefan asked studying her face for a hint of anger.

“She told me, no thanked me for letting you spend Saturday night with her.” Jazmine informed him.

“We were not alone. Alaric, Damon and Bonnie were with us. It wasn't fun and I didn't want to be there.” Stefan told her.

“It's fine. It's fine. Do what you have to, it's fine. I promise.” Jazmine reassured him. Stefan nodded and opened the passenger side door to his car. He took Bonnie her keys, rejoined her in the car and headed to the boarding house.

“OK, put your bag down and come to the kitchen.” he told her pointing to the study. Jazmine followed Stefan into the kitchen after placing her bag on one of the couches in there. Stefan opened a cabinet pulled out a vase and put her roses into it. Jazmine smiled sweetly at him. He pulled her into his arms. She stood on her tiptoes and their lips met. It felt like coming home. All the weekend drama floated away. It was just Jazmine and Stefan in their own private world. Stefan planned to tell Jazmine everything but he was scared. He had no idea how she would react. He hoped for a good reaction but in actuality it could go either way.

“What do you want to do?” she asked him snuggling into him.

“I want to tell you everything and then let you decide the rest of the night.” he told her bravely.

“OK.” she said with a smile. Stefan led Jazmine upstairs to his room. She sat on his bed and he sat at the desk. He started the story at the beginning with Katherine. He told her about him and Damon fighting over Katherine. He told her about Damon defecting from the army. When he told her that it all happened in 1864, he watched her face fall. “Stefan, if you don't want to tell me. Don't. But I would appreciate you just saying you changed your mind.” she said with angry. Stefan stood and opened his cabinet with all of his journals. He pulled out the picture of Katherine and handed it to her. She looked at it unconvinced. She thought she was holding a picture of Elena. Stefan knew the time had come to show her the truth. She was on her way out the door when he called out to her. When she turned backed his face had changed and his fangs were visible. “Stefan, what are you telling me? What does this mean?” she asked not afraid exactly but very confused.

“I'm a vampire.” he stated plainly.

“What?” she said loudly.

“I've been one since 1864, that's why the story started there.” he told her still in his vampire form.

“I don't know how to react. I thought you were going to tell me you were in the witness protection program. And that killers were after you.” she said with a light chuckle.

“Killers are kind of after me. Klaus and his family are the very first vampires. It's complicated. I'll tell you anything you want to know.” he said his face returning to normal.

“Have you ever wanted to bite me?” she asked first.

“Yes, Friday night in the woods when you cut your back. That's why I pulled away from you. I never want to hurt you.” he told her sincerely.

“Does it always hurt when you bite a human?” she asked curious.

“Um it doesn't have to hurt. A lot of vampires bite during sex. It enhances the pleasure.” he told her honestly but knowing that the two of them would never experience that he couldn't risk it.

“Interesting. Tell me everything. Your whole life story. Starting with the day you died up until Saturday night when you left me with Matt at the Grill.” she said getting comfortable on his bed again. Stefan began talking again. He told her everything. He told her about killing his father. He told her about his life as a ripper. He told her about his life with Klaus in the twenties. He told her about Lexi. He told her about his relationship with Damon. He told her about his return to Mystic Falls and falling in love with Elena and why it eventually fell apart. He told her about Damon's scheme to open the tomb to free Katherine. He told her about their shock at finding out Katherine wasn't in the tomb. He told her that Caroline was a vampire. He told her about witches and that Bonnie was one. He told her about hybrids and that Tyler was one. He told her that Klaus needed Elena's blood to make more hybrids because she is the doppelganger. He told her about Ric and Jeremy's magic rings. He told her about revisiting his ripper past to save Damon. He told her about shutting off his humanity and the long road back to finding himself again. When he was finished he looked at her. She was deep in thought. He figured that was better than running screaming into the night. He wanted to hug her but was unsure if she wanted him to touch her. He waited, he was surprised when she spoke. “The blood lust. It's under control?” she inquired seriously.

“Yes, it's something that gets easier every day.” he told her.

“Is my mom safe?” she asked next.

“She's on vervain. She can't be compelled, and biting her would poison the vampire. So she's as safe as anyone in this town can be. Don't you want to know if you're safe?” he asked what was on his mind.

“I know I'm safe. I have you.” Jazmine said surprised that he would ask her that. Stefan stood up and moved to the bed. He was still hesitant to touch her. He heard her words but he was still unsure. Jazmine stood on her knees at the head of the bed. She beckoned Stefan closer, he climbed beside her still not touching her. When they were face to face Jazmine launched herself into Stefan's arms. Stefan pulled her as close as he possibly could. She kissed him senseless and if he needed to breathe, breathless.

“Jazmine, are you sure?” Stefan asked when she pulled away to breath.

“Yeah, but I have conditions.” she told him nuzzling his neck.

“Conditions?” he asked.

“Yes, OK?”

“OK, but I reserve the right to negotiate. Deal?” he asked kissing her again.

“Deal. I always want to know what's going on. No not telling me to keep me safe.” she said sternly.

“OK. What else?” he agreed.

“If your blood lust ever starts to get out of control I want you to tell me.” she told him.

“No, you couldn't do anything to help and I might hurt you.” he refused.

“Has hiding it ever helped?” she asked. “No and by the time anyone finds out it's so far gone you're completely out of control. I don't want that to happen so if you start to feel overwhelmed tell me. I'm here to help you but I can't if you won't let me.” she told him holding him close.

“Fine but I don't like it.” he said agreeing reluctantly.

“One more thing.” she said with a smile.

“What?” he said kissing her neck.

“Before you go off to save the world, you come see me. I don't care what time. I want to see you. And after you save the world, I want to see you. And if I can help, let me.” she told him her final condition.

“That's all?” he asked looking her in the eye.

“Yeah.” she said holding his gaze. Stefan nodded and stroked her cheek. He placed his other hand on her waist drawing her closer still. She put her around his neck and snuggled into him. Stefan laid down and pulled Jazmine with him, her head aon his chest.

“Thanks.” he said softly.

“For what?” she said looking up from his chest

“For not running screaming into the night. It's a lot to take in. I honestly didn't think we'd be laying here together after I told you.” he told her.

“I told you I don't scare easily. OK so maybe this is all a little scary and overwhelming, but being away from you isn't going to make it any better. I feel safe when I'm with you and that hasn't changed.” Jazmine told him entwining her legs with his.

“I make you feel safe?” he asked surprised,

“Yes. That's really how I made my decision. After you finished I had to decide if I still feel the same about you and if I still feel safe with you. And I do.” she told him leaning up to kiss him lightly.

“And if that changes, you'll tell me?” he asked holding her chin so he could look her in the eye.

“You'll be the first to know.” she promised.

“Do you want to go the Grill and get a burger? It's still early so I can still cook for you if you want me to.” Stefan asked.

“I don't really want to go out. I'll do the dishes and after you can read to me by the fire.” Jazmine said hoping he'd agree.

“OK.” he said rising from the bed and pulling her along with him.Stefan and Jazmine had a light dinner of grilled chicken and risotto and a garden salad. After Jazmine finished the dishes she settled down in front of the fireplace and waited for Stefan to light the fire and join her.

“What did you pick?” she asked him.

“Jane Eyre.” he said handing her the book. She examined it closely.

“Currer Bell. Stefan, is this an original copy? One printed in 1847?” she asked excitedly.

“Actually yes. We had this before I became a vampire. Is it a bad choice?” he asked ready to pick something else if she didn't like it.

“No. It's perfect. It's amazing to be holding a book this old. Please read.” she said to him as he settled down beside her. Stefan began to read and Jazmine got lost in the story and the sound of Stefan's voice.

 

 

 


	9. You're Boyfriend is a Vampire with Access to Your House.

Jazmine awoke later in Stefan's bed. He was no where to be found. She looked at the clock and saw she had enough time to get home and get dressed before school. She left Stefan a note and promised to meet him at school. Jazmine had almost successfully evaded her mother.

“Jazmine, stop right there.” her mother said sternly.

“Mom, I'm going to be late for school.” Jazmine said trying to escape.

“Sit. I'll write you a note.” she said pointing at a chair.

“What's up?” Jazmine asked innocently.

“Jazmine, you know I'm happy you have friends but you practically live at Bonnie's. You need to be at home. It's rude to invade her home. How do her parent's feel about that?” Denise said lecturing her daughter.

“Bonnie's mom left when she was little and her dad is never home. She's basically alone. I hate an empty house and so does Bonnie, so we stay together.” Jazmine said truthfully.

“That's tragic. I want you home on school nights. If Bonnie doesn't want to be alone she's welcome to stay here.” Denise said saddened by Bonnie's home life.

“OK. Is that all?” Jazmine said hopefully.

“No, you're grounded.” she told her daughter.

“What? Why? I told you I was at Bonnie's!” Jazmine said upset.

“No you didn't. Matt told me. You didn't even bother to call. So it's straight home after school. No visitors other than Bonnie and Matt. No cell phone after you reach home. No laptop other than homework. Got it?” her mother said hands on her hips.

“I got it. I don't like it! For how long?” she asked.

“Two weeks.” her mother told her letting her off easy.

“What about weekends?” Jazmine asked hopefully.

“Don't make any plans.” she told her with a look that said nice try.

“Can I go now?” she asked quietly.

“Yes, I'll see you after school.” she told her. Jazmine was mad. She'd never been grounded before. And now that she knew about the supernatural world it seemed ridiculous to be punished for forgetting to make a phone call. Jazmine knew her mom was soft. She figured if she was a model prisoner maybe she could get time off for good behavior. When Jazmine saw Stefan her spirits were automatically raised. She snuggled into him.

“Hi.” she said hugging him.

“Hi Jazzy. What's wrong?” he asked concerned.

“Nothing.” she said her head still buried in his chest.  
“I don't believe you. Did Klaus contact you?” he asked anxiously.

“No, calm down. It's nothing that serious. It's Denise.” she told him with a sneer.

“Oh, she's Denise now?” Stefan asked smiling.

“She is when she punishes me.” Jazmine declared.

“Did she find out you spent last night at the boarding house?” he asked.

“No, she thinks I was at Bonnie's house but I didn't call so I'm grounded for two weeks.” she said with a huff. When Stefan didn't comment Jazmine looked up at his face to see him trying to suppress his laughter. Jazmine pulled out of his arms. She drew herself up to her full height shot Stefan a threatening look and started to strut down the hall. Before she could get far Stefan had caught up to her.

“Sorry, I know it's not funny.” he said trying to not laugh.

“Why did you laugh?” she asked hands on her hips.

“You looked so cute. Your eyebrows were narrowed and your nose was scrunched up and it was adorable. Sorry.” he said kissing her lightly.

“Good to know you find my anger amusing.” she said moving away from the kiss.

“Jazzy, calm down. You're making to big a deal out of nothing.” Stefan told her.

“It's not nothing. I'm stuck at home immediately after school with no phone or laptop. The only visitors I'm allowed are Bonnie and Matt because my mother has a smothering need to mother the motherless.” Jazmine lamented.

“Jazzy, you're forgetting something.” he told smirking.

“What?” she asked curious.

“You're boyfriend is a vampire, with access to your house. I'll be waiting in your room for you after school.” he reminded her.

“Grounding just got immensely more tolerable.” she said returning his smirk.

“I thought so.” he said kissing her for real. Jazmine grabbed Stefan's hand and dragged him to class. Bonnie and Caroline looked at her with apprehension. They weren't sure if after finding everything out she would be mad at them. Jazmine smiled and waved at them and took her seat. After class Jazmine filled both girls in on her punishment, and she invited Bonnie to dinner. After school Jazmine tracked Matt down to confirm for dinner. He promised he'd be over after his shift. When Jazmine got home she was surprised by her father's car parked behind her mother's. Jazmine sent Stefan a quick text before she got out of her car telling him her father was home and he didn't have to keep her company. Jazmine ran inside and dropped her bag at the door. She rushed into the living room and attacked her father in a full body hug.

“Daddy! I missed you.” she said happily.

“Hey, baby girl! Your mom's been telling me about your new friends. And I've heard that we've taken in some strays.” he said with a chuckle.

“Daddy, they're not strays. Matt's a lot like you and Bonnie's gorgeous and sweet. You'll love them both and if you don't I'll do your share of the dishes for a month.” she challenged.

“Deal. Be ready for dish pan hands little girl!” her dad said taking the bet.

“How long are you home for?” she asked.

“Undetermined, but it's looking like months.” he told her with a smile.

“Really?” Jazmine asked surprised.

“Yes, so the staying out on school nights and appealing to your mother's bleeding heart to get out of trouble is over.”

“She told you about the grounding?”

“Of course, and if I had been here it would have been for longer.”

“I know. Since you're home, can we lift the no guests ban for one night so you can meet Stefan?” Jazmine asked casually.

“No.” her father said with a shake of his head.

“No?” she questioned.

“You heard me!” he said sternly.

“OK, so in two weeks I'll invite Stefan over so you can meet him.” Jazmine reasoned.

“That won't be necessary.” he said without missing a beat.

“Why? I want you to meet him.” she told her father.

“I have no intention of meeting Stefan because there is no need.” he told her plainly.

“No need? He's my boyfriend.” Jazmine said trying to figure out what was happening.

“For now.” he conceded.

“What do you mean?” she asked warily.

“Just what I said. I was going to wait until later to tell you but no time like the present. I forbid you to date Stefan.” he said.

“How can you say that? You've never met Stefan. Dad you're being unreasonable.” she said shocked at the turn their conversation had taken.

“Which is my prerogative, I'm the parent.”

“What did mom say about this because she met Stefan and loved him.”

“This was my decision. I'm not accustomed to running my decisions by her. She doesn't care about my opinion as is evidence by her lackluster punishment.”

“I'm not breaking up with Stefan!” Any response from her father was prematurely ended by a knock on the door. Jazmine answered the door relieved to see Bonnie standing on the other side. She needed some friendly support.

“Hey! Stefan told me your dad was home. If you want I can head back to the boarding house and text Matt and let him know it's family night.” Bonnie said.

“No, our reunion didn't go as planned. So I need a buffer between us.” Jazmine explained.

“What happened?” Bonnie asked grabbing her hand.

“I'll explain later. Come on, I'll introduce him to you.” Bonnie followed Jazmine into the kitchen where both of her parents were cooking dinner. Denise was pleased to see Bonnie. She wiped her hands on a towel and embraced Bonnie.

“Bonnie, sweetie I'm so glad you could come for dinner.” Denise said to Bonnie.

“Thank you, Ms. Denise.”

“Dad, this is Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie this is my father Grant Carter.” Jazmine said introducing the two.

“It's nice to meet you Mr. Carter.” Bonnie said extending her hand.

Nice to meet you, Bonnie. I've heard a lot about you from these two. It's nice to finally put a face with a name.” he replied after shaking her hand.

“Bonnie, is Matt joining us?” Denise asked.

“Yes, ma'am, as soon as he finishes his shift.” she said with a grin.

“OK, you girls set the table. And I'll call you when Matt gets here.” Denise told them waving them from the kitchen. Jazmine and Bonnie set the table and then they went upstairs to Jazmine's room. As soon as the two girls were behind closed doors Bonnie started to question her.

“What's going on? Your dad seemed nice.” Bonnie said flopping down on the bed.

“He is nice he's just being unreasonable.” Jazmine clarified.

“How?” Bonnie asked curious.

“He forbid me from seeing Stefan.” Jazmine said sadly.

“What?” Bonnie said shocked.

“Yeah, he told me to break up with him tomorrow. I refused then you showed up.” Jazmine told Bonnie about the conversation she'd just had with her father.

“What did your mom say?” Bonnie asked her.

“She doesn't know.” Jazmine said.

“Maybe she can help you convince him.” Bonnie said.

“I hope so.” Jazmine said.

“He didn't say that Stefan wasn't welcome did he?” she asked quickly.

“No, why?” Jazmine asked alarmed.

“If he rescinded Stefan's invitation he can't enter here.” Bonnie said shrugging.

“I thought that once he was invited in that was forever.” Jazmine said confusion in her eyes.

“Usually but he's the head of the house. It could be a loophole.” Bonnie said shrugging again.

“Oh, he didn't say anything like that.” Jazmine said with a sigh. The girl's conversation ended when Matt knocked on the door.

“Ms. Denise said dinner is ready.” Matt said when he opened the door.

“Thanks, Matt. We'll be right down. If we don't get another minute to ourselves can you let Stefan know I want him to come over tonight.” Jazmine told Bonnie before they went down to dinner.

“OK.” Bonnie agreed. Matt and Bonnie helped Jazmine with the dishes and said goodnight to the Carter family. Once they were gone Jazmine stood to escape to her room. Before she could leave the living room her father stopped her.

“Do you need your computer for your homework?” he questioned.

“No.” she said flatly.

“Leave it. Give me your car keys. I would hate for you to be tempted to sneak out.” he told her. Jazmine handed over her laptop and car keys. She hurried up the stairs hoping Stefan was waiting for her.

“How long have you been here?” she asked seeing Stefan lounging on her bed.

“Not long. I'm guessing we won't be taking any drives tonight.” he said with a crooked smile.

“Nope. We're stuck in this little room with nothing to do but homework.” she said looking around the room.

“Homework? I can think of better things to do than homework.” Stefan said sexily.

“Like what?” she asked with a coy smile. Stefan didn't answer he just flashed in front of her and threw her onto her bed. Jazmine screamed and she and Stefan both froze. Stefan was in the bathroom and before Jazmine could ask why her bedroom door flew open. Her father was there with a worried look on his face.

“Baby girl, what was all the screaming about?” he asked ready to do battle.

“I saw a huge spider.” Jazmine lied quickly.

“I should have known. Do you want me to kill it?” he asked relaxing.

“No, I got it. It was just really big. I guess that's the price we pay for living in the woods.” she said hoping he believed her lie.

“Baby girl, we don't live in the woods. Have a goodnight. I love you.” he said with a chuckle.

“Love you to, Daddy.” she said as she let out a huge breath. The minute the door closed Stefan emerged from the bathroom. He had a smile on his face.

“What are you smiling at?” she asked liking the smile.

“I'm happy. All I ever wanted was to feel human. Sneaking into your bedroom and hiding from a father who hates me is the most human I've felt in years.” he told her gratefully.

“I'm glad my unreasonable father could help you.” she said giggling.

“We're going to have to get your father on vervain.” Stefan mentioned.

“Human moment over?” she asked with a sad smile.

“Yes, I guess it is. Maybe you could put it in his morning coffee?” Stefan suggested.

“Maybe. Guess I'll start my homework.” she said resignedly. Stefan sat against Jazmine's headboard while she got comfortable in the center of her bed with her books spread around her. After she finished the outline of her history paper she handed it to Stefan. He read it over and gave her a couple of suggestions.

“What am I supposed to cite as a reference? I can't very well say my vampire boyfriend.” she said rolling her eyes.

“Yes, you can. No one is going to see it but Ric.” he said smirking.

“I guess.” she said putting her outline away. When Jazmine finished her homework she entered the bathroom. When she emerged Stefan was looking out the window.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked wrapping her arms around him.

“When Klaus is going to strike again.” he told her distractedly.

“Don't. You'll drive yourself crazy trying to anticipate the movements of a madman. Just hold me and tomorrow you can think about crazy homicidal original vampires.” she said with a slight plea in her voice.

“You're probably right.” he said. She got in to bed and Stefan joined Jazmine on the bed and gathered her in his arms. They laid together in silence. Before Jazmine knew what was happening Stefan was waking her up.

“Jazzy, I have to get back to the boarding house. I'll see you at school.” he said kissing her forehead.

“Bye sweetie.” she said stifling a yawn. Jazmine watched Stefan climb through her window. When he was gone she got up to try to put vervain into her father's coffee before he could catch her. She was to late, her dad was already in the kitchen drinking his morning cup.

“Morning baby girl.” he said looking up from the paper.

“Morning.” she said rubbing her eyes.

“Remember what I told you.” he said absently.

“What?” she asked hoping he had forgotten.

“Your little relationship is over.” he told her sternly.

“No it's not. I'm not breaking up with Stefan.” she said obstinately.

“You are. And that's final. I don't want to hear another word!” he told her raising his voice.

“Why are you being like this?” she asked loudly.

“Jazmine, you're going to be late for school.” he said voice still raised.

“Mom will write me note.” Jazmine said her voice slightly louder.

“No, go to school!” he finally yelled.

“Dad, you're being unfair. I'm not breaking up with Stefan, you can't make me.” she yelled back. Jazmine and her father were in the midst of a stare down when Denise entered the room. She looked at the both of them but just decided to send Jazmine on her way. She'd deal with Grant later.

“Jazmine, what are you still doing here? You're going to be late for school.” she told her mother.

“Mom, I'm not going to school today.” Jazmine said with a look at her father.

“What? Why not?” Denise asked confused.

“Dad said when I get to school today I have to break up with Stefan.” Jazmine said to her mother her eyes full of tears.

“What? Why? Grant what's the meaning behind this?” she asked her husband.

“I told her to break up with that boy. Case closed.” he told his wife looking past her to Jazmine.

“Not case closed. Jazmine, go to school. Don't break up with Stefan but the rest of your punishment still applies.” Denise told Jazmine pushing her out of the room.

“OK. Bye. I love you.” she said to only her mother as she gathered her things. Jazmine arrived at school to find Stefan waiting for her.

“Hey.” she said.

“Hi Jazzy. You're almost late.” he said looking at the time.

“I know. Had a fight with my dad right before I left.” she told him sadly.

“Not about me, I hope.” he said with concern etched across his brow.

“Yes about you. If he had his way I would be breaking up with you.” she told him.

“Why?” Stefan asked grabbing her hand and kissing the palm.

“I don't know. My mom is talking to him about it.” she told him as they made their way to class. Jazmine went the entire day wondering what her mother said to her father. She hoped she could convince him to leave her and Stefan alone. When Jazmine got out of school she received a text from her mom telling her she was grocery shopping and they would talk about everything when she got home. When Jazmine got home there was a strange car in the driveway. Jazmine's father was sitting in the living room talking to someone, they were facing away from Jazmine but seemed familiar. Her father beckoned her into the room.

“Baby girl, come meet my new business associate.” he said motioning his daughter into the room. Jazmine's greeting died on her lips when she entered the room. Sitting on the couch talking to her father was Klaus.


	10. Stefan, Klaus is in my house!

Jazmine immediately backed out of the room. When she got back to the front door she bolted. She ran to her car and immediately called Stefan.

“Hi, Jazzy.” he said pleased to hear her voice.

“Stefan, Klaus is in my house!” she said panicked.

“What? How did he get in?” Stefan said dread filling his voice.

“My father. He said he was a business associate.” Jazmine said tears threatening.

“Where are you?” Stefan asked.

“In my car, in front of my house.” she told him.

“Come to the boardinghouse.” he told her wanting her away from Klaus.

“Stefan, I can't leave my father in there with a crazy homicidal vampire.” she said shocked.

“Jazzy, baby. There's nothing you can do. He doesn't want to hurt your dad, if he did he'd already be dead. Please just come to the boardinghouse.” Stefan pleaded.

“OK. I'm on my way.” she said before she started her car.

When Jazmine arrived at the boardinghouse she rushed inside and straight into Stefan's arms. She burst into tears the minutes Stefan wrapped her in his arms.

“Jazzy, don't cry. I got you. You're safe. I'm going to take care of you. I'm not going to let you get hurt.” Stefan said in a soothing tone rubbing her back.

“I'm sorry. I'm being ridiculous.” she said trying to stop her tears.

“No, this is a natural reaction.” he told her wiping her tears.

“Stefan, I'm worried about my parents.” she told him.

“It's going to be fine. Your mom is on vervain and he clearly wants your dad for something. Jazzy, we'll figure it out.” Stefan promised.

“I'm going to have to go home at some point. And I'm scared.” Jazmine said fear in her voice.

“Jazzy, you're not going home alone. Don't be afraid.” Stefan said emphatically.

“What about my mom? She wasn't home when I left but I know she's probably on her way home by now.” she said wide-eyed. Before Stefan could respond Jazmine's phone rang.

“Hello.” she answered.

“Jazmine, where are you?” Denise Carter asked,

“With Stefan and Damon.” she answered honestly.

“I figured. What happened?” Denise questioned, irritated that her daughter would disobey her.

“When I got home dad was talking to Klaus in the living room. I couldn't stay.” Jazmine explained.

“Why?” her mother asked not following her daughter's logic.

“Mom, he scares me. I mean real fear.” Jazmine said.

“What has he done to make you afraid?” Denise asked.

“He's not very nice to girls. He has actually put his hands on a girl I know.” Jazmine said simplifying the truth.

“Honey, that's a serious accusation.” her mother said with a warning tone.

“Mom, it's true. I told you about how he and Stefan aren't on good terms. I'm sorry.” Jazmine said to her mother tears threatening to fall again.

“No, it's all right. I understand if you're really scared. I'll smooth it over with your dad somehow.” Denise Carter said because she could her the fear in her daughters voice.

“Mom where are you?” Jazmine questioned.

“In the upstairs hall. Why?” Denise answered puzzled.

“No reason. I guess you want me to come home.” Jazmine said with a shuddering sigh.

“No, he's still here. Your father invited him to dinner. You have my permission to stay out tonight. I'll see you tomorrow.” Denise said not wanting her daughter to be afraid in their home.

“Mom, be careful. Don't worry about me. Drink an extra cup of tea tonight.” Jazmine told her mother before hanging up. She put her phone back in her pocket and wiped the tears that were still falling from her eyes. Stefan hugged her close and wiped her tears.

“Your mom OK?” he asked her.

“Yeah.” she nodded.

“Are you OK?” he asked concerned.

“Not really. Stefan, what could he possibly want with my dad?” Jazmine said voicing thing question that had been running through her head since she'd seen Klaus in her living room.

“I don't know. Damon went to pick up Bonnie and Ric will be here soon. Tyler and Caroline are on their way. We will figure this out. I promise.” Stefan told her kissing her forehead.

“OK. I'm going to lie down. Call me when the pow-wow begins.” she said her eyes closed enjoying the security she felt in Stefan's embrace. Jazmine made her way to Stefan's room. She laid on his bed trying not to cry. She didn't want to be a blubbering mess. She wanted to be a part of whatever was going to happen when everyone arrived.

“Hey brother, where's Jazmine?” Damon asked. Damon and Bonnie entered the house and Damon went straight to get a drink.

“She's upstairs. She's really scared.” Stefan told his brother concern on his face. Damon shrugged as he threw back his drink.

“A healthy dose of fear is good for people.” Damon said. Bonnie kissed Damon and went upstairs to join Jazmine. When Bonnie was gone Stefan turned to Damon worry etched on his forehead.

“What do you think he's up to?” Stefan asked his brother the fear he was feeling bleeding into his voice in the presence of his brother.

“No idea it could be anything.” Damon said concerned because he could hear Stefan's fear.

“Exactly and that's what worries me.” Stefan said dejected.

“Don't worry Stefan. We got it covered.” Damon reassured his brother. Caroline and Tyler strolled in a few moments later. “Blondie, just because you can walk right in doesn't mean you should. Knock next time.” Damon said with a sneer.

“Whatever, Damon.” Caroline said with a sneer of her own.

“Whatever, Blondie.” Damon said raising his eyebrows.

Where's Bonnie?” Caroline asked him rolling her eyes.

“Upstairs with Jazmine.” Damon said jerking his head toward the stairs. Caroline left to join the girls upstairs and few minutes later Matt showed up. Stefan looked up surprised to see him.

“I know I said I didn't want to be involved in this supernatural stuff, but Jazmine is a good friend. She doesn't deserve this.” Matt said to answer the question in Stefan's eyes.

“Thanks Matt. Jazmine will appreciate it. She's upstairs if you want to see her.” Stefan said in understanding.

“Thanks Stefan.” Matt said making his way to the steps.

“No problem, you can tell the girls to come down because we're just waiting for Alaric now.” Stefan told him.

“OK.” Matt said with a nod. Matt went upstairs in search of Jazmine. When he found her she was talking to Caroline and Bonnie. He could tell she had been crying. “Jazmine are you OK?” he asked quietly.

She sniffed and nodded. Matt looked at her closely and sat down beside her. She put her head on his shoulder. She was glad to see Matt, he made her feel more relaxed and calm. Almost as calm as Stefan made her feel. Matt has a steadfast quality about him that made her feel safe. “If you ladies are finished gossiping Stefan sent me to get you.” he told the girls. Downstairs Stefan was looking at Alaric like he was crazy.

“Why Ric?” Stefan asked Alaric with shock and anger marring his handsome features.

“Stefan, I had to. I couldn't leave her at home.” Ric explained.

“This doesn't concern her.” Stefan said adamantly.

“She asked where I was going, when I told her she grabbed her coat.” he explained.

“Does she know why she's here?” Stefan asked his anger fading.

“No, she didn't ask.” Ric said shaking his head.

“Maybe she'll want to leave when she finds out.” Stefan said hopefully.

“Maybe.” Ric said doubt filling his voice. Damon had been lounging on the couch listening to Stefan and Alaric bickering.

“Would you two stop whining? If Elena can't be adult about this she can go home.” Damon said calmly. They moved into the study where Elena was waiting. She moved to stand beside Stefan but he avoided her. Jazmine had enough to deal with, without the added Elena drama. Stefan could hear Matt and the girls coming downstairs. They all turned to face them. Elena looked at the four of them with confusion in her eyes. Meeting Elena's eyes first was Matt, he looked as surprised to see her as she was to see him. Neither Caroline or Bonnie looked at her even though she tried to catch both of their eyes. Jazmine was immediately dismayed when she noted Elena's presence but she was resigned to ignore her. She moved next to Stefan and he put his arm around her. She smiled up at him and he led her to the couch and pulled her down beside him. Everyone took a seat and waited for someone to speak. Damon cleared his throat and grabbed the attention of the room.

“We need to figure out what Klaus is after.” he started. Elena rolled her eyes.

“How are we supposed to figure that out? He hasn't contacted anyone since the party at the Falls.” Elena said annoyed to be sitting in a pointless meeting. Damon took another drink to avoid lashing out at Elena.

“Elena, that's not true. He has been in contact with Jazmine's father.” damon told her his patience wearing thin. Elena looked around the room and realized she was the only one who didn't know what he was talking about.

“What? Damon, what are you talking about?” she questioned.

“The reason we're here. Klaus is having dinner with Jazmine's parents tonight.” Damon said raising an eyebrow. Elena scoffed under her breath wondering if she was the only one who thought that was ridiculous.

“I'm sure.” Elena said snidely. Jazmine cut her eyes at Elena. She was already on edge the last thing she needed was some unwanted snark from Elena.

“What?” Jazmine said viciously. Elena didn't want to start an argument. She decided to back off.

“Nothing.” she said rolling her eyes. Caroline could see that things could quickly get out of hand so she decided to try to bring the subject back to where it was supposed to be. Caroline was confused about what Klaus was actually up to.

“What could he want?” Caroline said voicing everybody's thoughts.

“We have no idea. He hasn't hurt anyone that we know of. He's apparently doing with Jazmine's dad.” Damon answered with the only information they knew. Elena looked around the room. She saw all of her friends united to protect Jazmine and her family. She didn't wish them ill she just doesn't care enough to go out of her way to keep her safe. Unfortunately for Elena she alone feels that way. She waited for someone to say something.

“My dad sells commercial real estate. What could he possibly want with him or his business?” Jazmine told them. The confusion and silence mounts in the room. No one has any answers even as they learn more they still know nothing. Ric assumed there was something they were missing.

“Do you know what your dad has been working on lately?” he asked Jazmine.

“Um, some big acquisition close to Mystic Falls. That's why we moved here, so my dad could be closer to his work.” she told them. Damon looked deep in thought and shared a look with Ric.

“We're going to need to know exactly what he's working on. Whatever it is Klaus found it important enough to keep your father alive.” Damon said.

“That doesn't make me feel better, Damon.” Jazmine said with a shudder.

“It should. He needs him. We need to know why.” Damon told her.

“OK. What do I have to do? I want my parents safe.” Jazmine said with bravado. Jazmine didn't feel as brave as she sounded but what were her options. She had to save her family. Stefan pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

“Jazzy, you're not alone.” he told her holding her close.

“Thanks.” she said snuggling into his arms.

“I don't want you to go back there.” Stefan told her.

“Stefan, I have to go home.” Jazmine said touched but knowing it was impossible.

“No, you don't you can stay here.” Stefan said. He was serious, he wanted her to move in, Klaus' invitation into her home changed everything.

“Stefan, be reasonable. He didn't move in, he just stayed for dinner. And my mom is there.” Jazmine said reasoning with him.

“I agree with Jazmine. How is she supposed to find out what her father is working on if she's here?” Elena said angry at how close Stefan and Jazmine were. Coming from anyone else no one would question it. Since it came from Elena everyone is thinking that Stefan is right. Jazmine knew exactly what would happen next so she saved herself from being outvoted.

“I know what you guys are thinking. Considering the source I understand the doubt, but she's right. I can't stay here and get the information we need.” Jazmine said agreeing with Elena. Everyone looked doubtful but eventually agreed.

“Do you think Jazmine's dad is compelled?” Bonnie interrupted the silence with a concerned look on her face. Damon nodded in agreement.

“I think we should assume that he is until proven otherwise.” Damon said.

“It would explain why he ordered Jazmine to break up with me, before having met me. If Klaus is planning something he doesn't want us to know about he would try to sever our only link to information.” Stefan said.

“What's he going to do when we don't break up?” Jazmine asked.

“I don't know.” Stefan said.

“Stefan, I will end it with you to keep my family safe!” Jazmine said, no one noticed Elena's smirk.

“Jazzy, calm down. It's not going to come to that, I promise.” Stefan said soothing her.

“OK. Is there anything else we need to discuss tonight?” she asked him.

“No, but you should call your mom once more before you go to sleep tonight.” he told her with a hug. After she was assured that Jazmine was settled for the night Caroline and Tyler left. Damon and Bonnie headed to the Grill with Alaric for a drink. Matt offered Elena a ride which she reluctantly took leaving Stefan and Jazmine alone in the boardinghouse. Jazmine wasted no time calling her mom.

“Mom, hi.” Jazmine said relief filling her voice.

“Hi, Jaz.” Denise said.

“Where are you?”

“In the kitchen, I'm about to start the dishes.”

“Do you have water running?” Jazmine asked as she stood and started pacing.

“Yeah, why?”

“No, reason. Just keep doing what you're doing. How was dinner?”

“Fine. Your father's guest is still here. They're finally talking business.” Denise said exasperated.

“Finally? What else did they talk about?” Jazmine asked wondering why Klaus had been there so long.

“Nothing much. Your father talked about the move. He also apologized for you. He attributed your running out to the _new boyfriend_ being a bad influence.”  Denise said irritation evident in her voice.

“What did Klaus say?” Jazmine asked hoping to learn something.

“Nothing. He didn't let on that he knew Stefan or Damon even when your dad mentioned the name Salvatore. He told your father that he would look into it for him, as if he were concerned.” Denise told her.

“Mom, I guarantee the next he and dad meet their will be a laundry list of things he  _found out_ about Stefan.”  Jazmine said.

“I'm sure. I don't trust him.” she said. It had bothered her that Klaus had lied in her and her husband's faces. “I don't have any say in who your deals with professionally and if he wants to do business with Klaus he's free to do so. But I have a say in who this family interacts with socially. I don't want him in this house. As soon as he leaves your father has me to deal with. I refuse to spend time with anyone who makes my daughter uncomfortable and that's it.” Denise said fire in her voice.

“Thanks, Mom.” Jazmine said smiling at her mother's venom.

“Don't mention it, baby. I'll see you tomorrow after school.” Denise brushed off her daughter's gratitude. She was her mother she was supposed to protect her child.

“Yes ma'am. You aren't going to ask where I'm staying tonight?” Jazmine asked with barely veiled shock.

“No. I don't think I'm ready for the answer. Be safe. I love you.” her mother answered.

“Love you to, Mommy.” Jazmine said with a smile. Jazmine sat down beside Stefan on the couch. She put her head on his shoulder and he pulled her close. They didn't speak. Jazmine just soaked up the safety and love she felt wrapped in Stefan's arms.

 

 


	11. Thanks for letting me be an emotional roller coaster.

 When Jazmine woke up to find herself in Stefan's bed she stretched and felt for him. When she found the bed empty she padded into the shower to start getting ready for school. When she entered the kitchen Damon was putting waffles on the table. She sat at the table and helped herself. Stefan joined her when she was finishing her breakfast.

“You want ride to school with me this morning?” he asked. Stefan kissed her temple.

“No thanks. I'll take my car since I still have to be home after school.” she said.

“OK, I'll see you there.” he told her leaving the kitchen. Jazmine wasn't overly concerned with school. It was something to do until she had to face her father. She figured he'd tack on to her grounding but it was something she was prepared to handle. When the final bell rang Stefan was at her locker waiting for her. He pulled her close.

“You ready to go home?” he asked his lips in her hair.

“No.” she mumbled.

“Sweetheart, no one is forcing you. You can stay with us or Bonnie for as long as you want.” he told her looking her in the eye.

“Thank you, Stefan. But we both know I have to go home.” she said resigned.

“I know but I don't like it.” he said resigned as well.  
“Don't worry. I'll be fine.” she reassured him even though she didn't feel it. Stefan hugged and kissed her and left her to go home. Jazmine felt better when she got to her car to find Matt waiting for her. He smiled at her and opened her car door.

“Ready to go home Jazmine?” Matt asked.

“Matt, what are you doing?” Jazmine said confused.

“Going home with you.” She looked at him confused. She didn't want him to miss work because she was scared. She didn't want him to be on Klaus' radar at all.

“Matt, what about work? Don't skip of because me.” she told him sternly.

“I'm not skipping work. Jeremy is covering my shift. I wanted to be here for you since Stefan can't.” Matt said with a shrug. Gratitude for Matt swelled. She felt so lucky to have him. When she got home she saw that thankfully her father's car was alone in the driveway. Relieved she and Matt made their way inside.

“Jazmine, are you home?” her father called out. She thought she could sneak upstairs without him seeing her.

“Yes, Daddy.” she asked stepping into the living room. Her father scowled a little when he saw Matt with her.

“Matt, you head on to the kitchen. Have yourself a snack. I need to talk to my daughter.” he told Matt authoritatively. Matt took Jazmine's bag kissed her forehead and headed to the kitchen. Her father watched the entire exchange in silence. “Jazmine, sit down. I have a few things to say to you and I don't want you to interrupt.” he told her pointing to the couch.

“Yes Daddy.” Jazmine settled onto the couch for a long lecture.

“First, your behavior last night was rude and unacceptable. You were not raised to behave that way and you will not. You will not spend another night outside of this house. You live here, you will sleep here. No more lies. No more back talk. I haven't liked your attitude lately and all that ends today. I attribute your new attitude with the company you are keeping. I don't mean Matt and Bonnie. I mean the one you constantly defy me for. He's not who you think he is, Jaz. I hate to be the one to break this to you but he already has a girlfriend. He spent last summer as a runaway, no one knows where he was or what he did. I just don't want you mixed up with someone like him.” Grant Carter said, Jazmine wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't extended her punishment other than to say no sleepovers. She didn't want to press her luck but her father was operating under misconceptions.

“Dad, I know exactly who Stefan is. He isn't dating anyone but me. I know all about how he spent last summer. I'll wager I know more about your new business associate than you know about Stefan.” Jazmine said defiantly.

“Jazmine, go to your room! I'm not talking about this anymore.” he yelled. Jazmine stopped by the kitchen to get Matt. When they got to her room she sat on her bed and Matt sat at the desk.

“You want to talk about it?” he asked.

“No. There's nothing to say. I don't know what's going on in his head and I'm scared to push him to far.” she told him with a shrug. Matt nodded in understanding. He didn't know how to help her but he figured just being there would help. Matt and Jazmine helped her mom prepare dinner, then did the dishes. He followed her back upstairs, they both thought that Stefan would be waiting for her but he wasn't. She borrowed Matt's phone to call him.

“Matt, what's up?” Stefan answered confusion painting his voice.

“It's me. I'm using Matt's phone. I thought you would be here by now.” Jazmine said sadly. Jazmine tried not to sound needy but she was feeling vulnerable and upset since the lecture from her father.

“I'm sorry, Jazzy. I'm with Damon and Alaric, they found something that might be important.” Stefan explained to her quickly.

“I'm happy to know you took our compromise seriously. You couldn't stop by here to see me before you went off somewhere.” she snapped. Jazmine was upset with Stefan. The first time he had the opportunity to hold up his end of their deal he didn't. He didn't even think to let her know he wasn't going to show up at her house.

“Jazzy, it's not like that. It came up quickly. There wasn't time to see you. I'm sorry. I'll be over later.” he promised. Jazmine could hear voices in the background and one of them sounded like Elena.

“Stefan, is that Elena? I know it is, of course it is. You know what I'm going to sleep early. I'll see you tomorrow.” she told him coldly. She handed Matt back his phone and burst into tears. She hated that she was being so emotional. She had a lot of things come at her in a short amount of time and it was finally catching up to her. Matt wrapped her in his arms and sat on her bed and held her until she stopped crying. “Matt, I'm sorry. I have no idea what's wrong with me.” she apologized.

“Don't apologize. I'm happy to be here for you. Do you want to talk about your call?” Matt asked.

“Stefan was checking out a lead on Klaus. Which is fine but we made a deal that he would see me before he did anything dangerous. He decided my feelings didn't matter and he's wherever he is now. Oh and did I mention that Elena's with him.” Jazmine told Matt. Jazmine wasn't crying anymore. She was just getting angry. She stood up and paced across the room. She ranted about her dad, Klaus, her punishment, Elena and Stefan. Matt sat quietly through her tirade and stood up when she was finished and gave her a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Do you feel better?” Matt asked rubbing her arms.

“A little. Thanks for letting me be an emotional roller coaster.” she smiled sadly. She hugged him again. They went downstairs so Jazmine could drive Matt home. When they reached the living room there was a man that Jazmine didn't know talking to her father. The minute Matt saw him he stepped in front of Jazmine.

“Mr. Carter, Jaz wanted to drive me home but you have her keys.” Matt said his voice even. Matt kept his eyes on the stranger the entire time he spoke to Grant Carter.

“That's fine, Matt. Just wait until I've finished talking to Mr. Mikaelson.” Jazmine tensed when she heard the name. She realized he must be Klaus' brother Kol. She peeked around Matt's shoulder and saw him looking at her. She backed out of the room pulling Matt with her. When they reached the hall he pulled out his phone.

“Who are you calling?” she asked.

“Stefan. I want to let him know Kol is here.” Matt told pausing the scroll through his contact list.

“No. He'll want to come here and be a hero and guard dog. I'm not sure I want to see him.” Jazmine told him stubbornly. Matt was conflicted, he wasn't going to leave Jazmine unprotected but he understood her not wanting to see Stefan.

“What if I call Bonnie? She can come over and you'll be safe and I won't have to worry.” he reasoned with her.

“But what about you? You won't be safe alone.” Jazmine said as fear gripped her.

“I'll be fine. The only vampire ever invited into my house is dead. Neither Stefan or Damon have never been invited in and neither have any Originals. I'm safer in my house than I am here.” Matt told her truthfully. Jazmine released the breath she had been holding.

“OK. Call Bonnie.” Jazmine agreed. Matt called Bonnie and she agreed to stay with Jazmine. Jazmine's father called her into the living room after Kol left. He handed the keys to her car and her cell phone. He told her he expected her back in 30 minutes. She drove Matt home and sent Bonnie a text. Bonnie text her back from Jazmine's house and told her it was safe to come home. Jazmine handed her keys and phone over and headed upstairs to her room. Bonnie was waiting for her.

“Hey Bon.” Jazmine said softly.

“Hi. Jazmine, I'm sorry. I told Stefan to stop by here.” Bonnie blurted as soon as Jazmine shut the door.

“Don't worry about it. I guess if he ignored what I asked of him it was important.” Jazmine reasoned. Bonnie nodded unconvincingly. “What don't I know? I know Elena was there. What else is there?” Bonnie's internal debated lasted a few minutes.

“Yes, she was there. It was actually her idea. She wanted Stefan to come alone but Damon and Ric went along.” Bonnie said conflicted about telling the role her best friend had played in what was happening.

“Where?” Jazmine asked.

“Your dad's Mystic Falls office. She wanted to go through his files to see what Klaus wanted.” Bonnie told her. Jazmine's eyes grew wide.

“They broke into my father's office?” Jazmine said angrily.

“Yes. She said the only way to know for sure what Klaus was after was to check your dad's records. I told Stefan and Damon that it wasn't necessary or that they should at least talk to you first. And since somethings never change and it was Elena's idea, my suggestions were pointless.” Bonnie said a little bitterly.

“Did they find anything?” Jazmine questioned. Jazmine was upset and disappointed. She wasn't quite sure what to think.

“They found a deed to some warehouse right outside Mystic Falls.” Bonnie told her.

“A warehouse? What's he going to do with it?” Jazmine asked confused. Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. She was also disappointed. Damon and Stefan had come so far. Now here they were again doing Elena's bidding. She was angry and hurt and she could tell Jazmine felt the same way.

“Bonnie, did you tell Stefan you were coming over here?” Jazmine asked.

“Yes, but not why. We can tell them about Kol tomorrow. I was more than happy to be away from the two of them tonight. It was like stepping into a time warp. Suddenly all that mattered was what Elena wanted to do. My opinions were of no consequence. I'm never going to be put second again, not to her or anyone else. I'm to too angry to discuss this rationally with Damon so it will have to wait, unless he wants to be set on fire.”Bonnie said angrily. Jazmine listened closely. She wasn't sure how Bonnie had survived being treated like she didn't matter. Jazmine knew that she was never going to let that be her. She could see the pain in Bonnie's eyes from the memories. Jazmine was at a loss she didn't know what to do next. How was she going to handle Stefan the next day?

“What are you going to do about this?” Jazmine inquired. She hoped Bonnie's answer would help her decide what to do as well.

“Damon is well aware of how I feel about what happened tonight. He may also realize that he fell back into his old pattern. When we first got together he and I talked about the way he and Stefan put Elena above anyone and anything else, and he knows how I feel about it. That's why I'm so hurt and angry. He knows how I feel about it and he did it anyway. And I can't help but feel like he put her needs and feelings above mine.” Bonnie said sadly. Bonnie wiped away the few tears that had escaped her eyes.

“I have to wonder if I would have ever known where he was tonight if you hadn't told me. Would he have told me she was there if I hadn't heard her voice? He chose not to tell me and I need to know why. What made him disregard our deal? I don't feel as if asking him to see me before he did something potentially dangerous was a lot to ask. Why because Elena is involved are promises that he made to me secondary?” Jazmine voiced her concerns aloud. Bonnie and Jazmine both went to sleep with questions swirling in their heads.


	12. Waffles can't fix this.

 Bonnie left first thing to handle things with Damon. Jazmine wished her luck and wondered what would happen when she saw Stefan. He was waiting for her when she got to school.

“Jazzy, I'm sorry.” he said remorsefully. Stefan pulled her into a hug that she returned automatically. She cursed her body for being a traitor.

“You seem to be saying sorry a lot.” she said plainly. Jazmine took a step backward. Her head got fuzzy with him so close and she needed to think clearly.

“I know. I wish things were different. And it could just be us.” he told her. Jazmine wasn't looking for sweet platitudes and blanket statements. She needed answers.

“Stefan, I need you to tell me the truth. Where were you last night?”she asked him. Hoping he would answer correctly, he looked her in the eyes as he answered.

“Chasing down a lead with Damon, Ric and Elena.”e answered, leaving out where he had been chasing down the lead. She put her head down as tears filled her eyes. When she put her head back up Stefan was surprised at the fire in her eyes behind the tears.

“Wrong answer, Stefan! The correct answer is 'I was breaking into your father's office, Jazmine. I did it because Elena asked me to and like always her feelings are the only ones that matter.'” Jazmine said her eyes flashing in anger. Stefan flinched at the venom in her words. He wasn't sure what she wanted him to say. He wanted to explain but wasn't sure she would listen.

“No Jazmine. That's not true. Elena did suggest it but Damon agreed it was a good idea.” he tried to convince her. Jazmine rolled her eyes.

“Of course Damon agreed with her. It's apparently what you Salvatore men do. Would you have ever told me what you did? Or that she was there? Because God knows we must protect Elena from everything, and mean Jazmine might yell at her for suggesting a B&E on her dad's office.” Jazmine ranted.

“Jazzy, it's not like that. Me not telling you had nothing to do with Elena. I didn't want to tell you in case we didn't find anything.” Stefan said trying to explain before things got out of hand.

“Stefan, what part of _NO SECRETS_ was to complicated for you to understand? No you didn't tell me because she suggested it and you knew how I would respond. You were protecting her, from me! My feelings were second. You had to choose and you chose her!” Jazmine said the final words on a whisper. Stefan felt the situation spiraling out of control. He hadn't intended for any of this to happen. He had every intention of telling Jazmine, exactly how he had ended up breaking into her father's office. He had never considered how the entire thing would look to her.

“Jazzy, please stop. I didn't, I don't! Don't walk away! Let me explain exactly what happened.” Stefan said panicked. He grabbed Jazmine's arm and didn't release her as she tried to pull away. Neither of them had noticed Matt watching their exchange. Jazmine had been facing away from him and he couldn't see her face. When she turned to walk away he saw her tears. He crossed the courtyard to come to Jazmine's rescue. When he got closer he heard Stefan asking her to wait but Matt knew she didn't want to hear it.

“Stefan, let go.” Jazmine's voice was barely above a whisper. Stefan looked down at his hand clamped around her wrist. He slowly released her. She looked at him and turned away. Stefan noticed Matt getting closer to him and Jazmine. She hadn't seen him yet.

“Jazmine, we need to talk. Let's go to the boardinghouse. Damon will make you waffles.” he said trying to salvage the situation. Jazmine smiled sadly.

“Waffles can't fix this. Stefan, I need you to really think about why you did what you did.” Jazmine said to Stefan tears streaming down her face.

“I told you why. You're not being fair. I was trying to protect your father.” Stefan said becoming angry.

“By lying to me? No Stefan. Not what I need to hear.” she said still backing away from him. Jazmine was still crying and when she turned she saw Matt coming toward her. Without a backward look at Stefan, Jazmine entered Matt's arms in full sob. Matt looked over her head at Stefan with confusion on his face. Stefan turned on his heel and left school. He hated to see Jazmine cry. He hated even more that he was the reason for the tears. He knew Matt would take care of her. Matt watched Stefan leave as he felt Jazmine sobbing in his arms. He decided that Stefan was the least of his worries while Jazmine was in tears.

“Jaz, what happened?” he asked quietly. She didn't answer. She wasn't exactly sure. Did she break up with Stefan? She believed that Stefan thought so. When she planned to talk to him she didn't think she would have said any of the things she had said. She never intended to break up with Stefan, she didn't want to break up, but she refused to come in second to that Gilbert girl. Matt was waiting patiently for an answer, but she really didn't have one for him.

“I don't know. Stefan thinks I broke up with him.” she said. Matt was shocked at her words. He didn't expect her answer.

“Is he right?” he questioned. He held her tighter as she sobbed harder.

“Not really. If I did I didn't mean to.” Jazmine told him. Jazmine told Matt about the break-in at her father's office and she told him about her conversation with Bonnie. Then she told him about the fight she'd just had with Stefan. “I'm not wrong am I, Matty?” Jazmine's voice was so small and unsure it made Matt's heart constrict. He led her into the school and straight to the school nurse.

“Excuse me ma'am. My friend just got some bad news. I think she should go home. I don't want her to drive so I'll take her home but I'll be back.” Matt said. The nurse looked at Jazmine who was still crying steadily.

“OK, Mr. Donovan. Make sure she gets home safe. Don't leave her alone. If you make it back before the end of the day come to me for a pass.” the nurse said smiling at Matt in understanding.

“Yes ma'am.” Matt said politely. Matt led Jazmine back to her car. He tucked her into the passenger seat and drove her home. Jazmine's father was leaving as Matt pulled into the driveway. Matt stepped out of the car to come face to face with Grant.

“What's going on? Why aren't the two of you at school?” Grant questioned.

“Jaz, isn't feeling well. The nurse had me bring her home. I'll just take her inside to Ms. Denise and head back to school.” Matt told him the partial truth.

“Denise isn't home. She's been roped into some of this Founder's nonsense. She won't be back until later, and I have a meeting I'm on my way to.” Grant told Matt.

“No problem. They're not expecting me back until later. I'll stay until Ms. Denise gets home.” Matt told him with a shrug.

“Thanks, Matt. You're a good kid. Good for Jazmine.” Grant Carter said as he watched Matt lead his daughter inside. He had told her he didn't want her dating but the more he saw her interactions with Matt the more he was beginning to rethink the idea. Matt nodded his head and led Jazmine inside to the couch. He covered her with a blanket and the two of them watched bad morning television. Matt went to the Grill around lunch time to pick up some food for the two of them. When Matt arrived back with food in tow he was shocked to see Stefan's car parked outside. He entered the house and when he didn't see them in the living room he headed to the kitchen to grab plates. The atmosphere in the kitchen was tense. Stefan and Jazmine were staring at each other across the counter. Matt stayed silent waiting to see what would happen next.

“Stefan, there isn't anything else I have to say. I'm finished talking.” Jazmine said with a calm she didn't feel. Jazmine folded her arms and drew herself up to her full five foot one inches. Matt could see her fighting off tears. He was tired of watching her cry. He would make Stefan leave before he watched her shed another tear.

“Jazmine, I don't know what you want from me. Everything I say is wrong. Everything I do is wrong. Please tell me what you want me to do. I'll do it.” Stefan pleaded.

“It's not that easy Stefan. You know why I'm upset and I don't know if it can be fixed.” Jazmine told him.

“Jazmine, this is about trust. Do you trust me to put you first?” Stefan asked a little scared of what the answer was going to be.

“You're right Stefan. It is about trust. Here is what I trust you to do, I trust you to say all the right things to me and when the time comes you'll do whatever that Gilbert girl wants you to do.” Jazmine told him in a serious tone.

“Jazzy, that's not fair!” Stefan said offended.

“Maybe not, but that's the way it is. Please just go Stefan.” Jazmine said sounding tired. Matt had been silent through the entire conversation. When he sensed that Stefan was going to protest he spoke up.

“Stefan, maybe you should leave. Ms. Denise will be home any minute and Jaz isn't supposed to have guests except Bonnie and me.” Matt interjected. Stefan shot Matt a look warning him to mind his business.

“Denise, won't hold it against Jazzy that I stopped by to see how she was feeling.” Stefan said smugly. Matt was fully aware of the look Stefan was giving him, he just didn't care.

“Maybe you're right. But we have no idea when Mr. Carter will be home. You being here will get her into more trouble.” Matt said plainly. Stefan eyed Matt and left the kitchen. He was uneasy leaving Jazmine with Matt this time. He didn't know why he felt that way. Matt Donovan was an honorable guy he wouldn't take advantage of Jazmine in her fragile state but he knew that Matt would never make Jazmine feel the way he was making her feel. He hoped Jazmine didn't realize what Stefan was starting to understand. Matt was better for Jazmine than he could ever be. Jazmine took a deep breath before speaking.

“What'd you get for lunch?” Matt realized she didn't want to talk about what just happened and took his cue from her.

“Bacon cheeseburgers and fries. And two slices of peach cobbler.” he told her taking the food from the bags and placing it on plates. Jazmine took the plates from him and led the way into the living room. They ate in silence for awhile, Jazmine could feel Matt's eyes on her. She knew he was waiting for her to start sobbing again, but she was done with the tears.

“You can relax, Matt. I'm not going to fall apart. Hopefully I'm finished with the tears.” she told him with a small smile. Matt blushed lightly.

“I'm not waiting for you to fall apart. I'm waiting for you to tell me what happened while I was gone.” Matt told her. Jazmine sat back on the couch and pulled her knees to her chest.

“Nothing. Stefan just wanted to talk some more about earlier. I told him I was finished talking.” she told him.

“OK. What happens next?” he asked. Matt had an opinion but he wasn't going to give it to her until she asked. The last thing she needed was one more person telling her what to do about Stefan.

“I don't know, but I can't make any decisions as long as I'm mad. And I don't really know how long I'm going to be mad.” she told him shrugging. Matt scooted next to her and put his arm around her.

“You can be mad for you as long as you want. But don't use anger as an excuse to not make a decision.” he advised her. Jazmine shook her head and she and Matt watched TV in silence until there was a knock at the door. Matt opened the door to find Bonnie standing there. He let her in and she went to the couch and hugged Jazmine.

“I'm so sorry. I feel like this is my fault. I shouldn't have told you that they went to your father's office. I should've let Stefan tell you. If I had you wouldn't be sad and Stefan wouldn't be mad at me.” Bonnie said.

“Why is he mad at you?” Jazmine asked pulling away from Bonnie.

“He said it was my fault you were upset. He told me that because of what I said, you broke up with him. I never meant for that to happen.” Bonnie reassured her. Jazmine felt herself getting angry again.

“It's not your fault Bonnie. I didn't break up with Stefan, not really. But I'm upset because of what he did. He had a choice and he chose Elena, and then he lied about it. He's wrong Bonnie. This is his fault not yours.” Jazmine told Bonnie absolving her of any blame. Bonnie gave Jazmine a grateful look.

“You didn't break up with him? He thinks you did. He sent me over to fix what he claims I broke.” Bonnie told her. Jazmine rolled her eyes.

“He's mad at you, not himself or Elena and to me that's a problem! How did things go with Damon?” Jazmine asked changing the subject. Bonnie finally smiled.

“Fine. Good, great actually. When I got to the boardinghouse this morning Elena was there. Damon was telling her that she needed to remember that their relationship was different now. She had no right to demand things or monopolize his time. He told her that he wasn't going to do things that hurt me because I am the most important woman in his life.” Bonnie relayed what had happened between Elena and Damon. Jazmine smiled, happy for Bonnie. Then she thought about the reaction from Elena and her brows furrowed.

“How did she take that?” Jazmine questioned, Bonnie smiled wider.

“Surprisingly well. She apologized and promised to not take advantage of the way Damon used to feel about her. She also promised not to disrespect our relationship anymore. I know she was being sincere. We've been friends for a long time and I can tell.” Bonnie explained. Jazmine nodded her understanding.

“I'm sure she was sincere about her future plans for Damon. She loves you Bonnie, she wouldn't intentionally hurt you. Plus she never really had a prior claim to Damon. He was easy to let go of when she had to because he was never really hers. My situation with her is different. She still sees Stefan as hers. It doesn't matter what I say especially if Stefan goes running whenever she calls. I'm not going to share him and I'm not going to be second and I don't know where that leaves us.” Jazmine told her friends. Jazmine was quiet and Matt and Bonnie sat with her in silence as she tried to figure out her relationship with Stefan.

* * *

 

“You were out of line with Bonnie.” Damon told Stefan after Bonnie left to find Jazmine.

“How so?” Stefan asked reluctantly. Stefan wasn't ready for a lecture from his brother.

“For blaming her about this situation with Jazmine. You have no one to blame but yourself and maybe Elena.” Damon told him. Damon took a drink of his scotch and quirked his eyebrow at Stefan. Stefan scowled at Damon.

“I take full responsibility for my part in this but Bonnie told her where we were and why.” Stefan said, Damon crossed the room and stood in front of Stefan.

“It seems to me that you're forgetting that Bonnie was the only honest one in this entire thing. She told Jazmine the truth only after you lied to her.” Damon reminded his little brother. Stefan broke eye contact with Damon and stood in front of the window.

“I was going to tell her everything. It just wasn't the right time.” Stefan said looking outside. Damon chuckled darkly.

“Now you're lying to me. I'm finished with the lecture but ask yourself one question, brother. Why did you choose Elena if you're over her?” Damon asked. Damon left Stefan in the study looking shocked and dismayed at the question his brother had posed.

 

 


	13. We're Going Tailgating.

The knock on the front door roused Jazmine, Bonnie and Matt from their silence. Matt went to answer the door and came back with Damon. Jazmine smiled as Bonnie rose to her feet to greet him with a hug. Jazmine was happy that at least somebody was happy after the disaster. Damon looked over the top of Bonnie's head at Jazmine.

“Jazmine, I'm sorry. Breaking into your dad's office was a bad idea. Nothing like that will happen again.” Damon apologized.

“Thank you. I appreciate you saying that.” Jazmine said smiling at Damon. She appreciated the apology. She hoped that her friendship with him wasn't affected by her situation with Stefan.

“Jazmine, I'm sorry about what's happening with you and Stefan. But if you need me don't hesitate to call. Only don't call tonight. I'm taking Bonnie out tonight and we won't be available for anything.” Damon said with a lift of his eyebrows.

“Ok, have fun. I'll try to resist the urge to call you.” Jazmine said laughing.

“Do that!” Damon called over his shoulder as he pulled Bonnie toward the front door. They heard her shout of goodbye just before they heard the door shut. Matt sat down beside her on the couch and put his feet on the table.

“What are our plans for the rest of the day?” he asked looking at her.

“Something that keeps us within these four walls. Grounded, remember?” Jazmine said glumly. Matt shrugged and stood up. He reached down and pulled her to her feet.

“Come on, Jaz. Let's get out of here. We'll go do something fun.” Matt said excitedly. Matt pulled the still protesting Jazmine out the front door. Before they left the house Matt rushed back inside scribbled a note to Jazmine's parents and pulled her to her car. After a short drive Matt stopped the car. Jazmine looked at him incredulously.

“I thought you said we were going somewhere fun.” she said looking out the car window. Matt looked affronted and he pouted.

“Trust me. This is a fun place.” Matt said with confidence. Jazmine gave him a disbelieving look.

“Matt, it's your house. What's fun about your house?” Jazmine asked as Matt opened his car door and exited the car. He smiled a mischievous smile.

“Trust me and get out of the car.” he called over his shoulder. Jazmine got out of her car and followed him inside. When she got to the living room she realized what he had been talking about. Set up and ready to go was a game of Dance Dance Revolution. Jazmine laughed out loud and joined him on the mat. After a few rounds Jazmine was having a good time even if she was irritated that she was losing.

“Matt, what the hell?” she asked in shock.

“What?” Matt asked as he executed a complicated move perfectly.

“How are you this good at this game?” Jazmine asked as she watched him pull off a perfect turn.

“It helps with football.” Matt told her as he won yet another round. Jazmine sat down on the couch. Matt sat beside her.

“Have fun, Jaz?” he asked with a contagious grin.

“Yes, Matt. This was a lot of fun. Even though I don't believe you're this good at this game because of football.” she said returning his grin.

“I use it for conditioning.” Matt said with a straight face.

“Yeah right. And some southern gentleman you turned out to be. You didn't let me win!” Jazmine said as she pouted and folded her arms.

“Sorry, but I love to win. I'll make it up to you.” Matt said with a look on his face that Jazmine couldn't decipher.

“How?” she asked.

“Dinner. I'll make you dinner.” he said quickly, Jazmine looked at Matt with disbelief.

“You can cook?” she said doubtfully.

“Um, no but I have a lasagna from your mom in the freezer. She told me what to do to fix it and I'm more than happy to share.” he said sheepishly.

“Ok, if you have the stuff for a salad. I'll make that.” Jazmine said smiling.

“Yeah, follow me to the kitchen.” Matt said rising from the couch. Matt and Jazmine worked in comfortable silence until there was a knock at the back door. Jazmine looked up at Matt to see if he was expecting any guests, the look on his face told her he wasn't.

“It's probably my father come to drag me home.” Jazmine told him sadly.

“If it is we'll just invite him in for dinner.” Matt said matter of factly.

“Sounds good.” Jazmine said. Matt opened the back door and the invitation died on his lips. Stefan was standing on Matt's back porch.

“What are you doing here?” Matt asked the younger Salvatore.

“I need to talk to Jazmine. I know she's here.” Stefan said, Stefan looked at Matt with a look of determination. Matt sighed deeply nodded and shut the door. He turned to look at Jazmine with searching eyes.

“Jaz, if you don't want to talk to him, you don't have to. I'm not inviting him in but I won't be upset if you talk to him outside.” Matt told her as he stood beside her at the counter with his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply. She moved to the back door and opened it to find Stefan as beautiful as ever. She tried not to be distracted.

“Stefan, what are you doing here?” she asked quietly. Stefan moved forward to hug Jazmine but she stepped back and folded her arms.

“I need to talk to you. You have to understand. I didn't intentionally choose Elena over you.” Stefan tried to explain. Jazmine shook her head.

“Stefan, that's worse. It means that in your subconscious where your true feelings are Elena comes first. So that leaves me no choice.” Jazmine said truly upset at what she had to do.

“Jazmine, what are you talking about?” Stefan asked confused. Jazmine was already crying realizing that she had to set Stefan free.

“Stefan, I'm tired of crying. I'm not going to do it anymore. You sent Bonnie to fix something you broke. Even then I thought maybe there was hope for us. I know better now.” she said wiping her eyes. Stefan realized with a start that Jazmine was breaking up with him for good. He was immediately angry. He had stood idly by when Damon moved in on Katherine and then Elena and he had lost them both. Jazmine was worth more to him than either of them and he wasn't letting her go, not without a fight.

“You're right. I did break us. That is my fault. And involving other people to clean up my mess was wrong. I'm here now to make everything right. Please Jazzy just you and me. No outside interference.” Stefan said panic rising. Stefan looked over her shoulder to Matt standing silent and watchful. He didn't respond to Stefan he waited to see what Jazmine would say.

“Outside interference? Stefan, we're standing here because of outside interference. You let whatever you still feel for Elena come between us. Anyone or anything else that interfered with us is a direct result of that.” Jazmine told him. Stefan thought that Jazmine was defending Matt, when she was talking about everything that happened.

“Of course, Jazmine. I see what's happening here. I know I hurt you but don't pretend that's all that is happening here.” Stefan spat. Jazmine looked confused at Stefan's last statement. She had no idea what Stefan was talking about. She turned to look at Matt and couldn't read his expression. She looked back to Stefan to see his anger had grown.

“What are you talking about Stefan? You're not making any sense.” she asked confusion on her face.

“Maybe not to you Jazzy, but I am making sense. If you still don't understand ask your _best friend_ Matt _._ He understands far more than I thought he ever would.”  Stefan said angrily. He kissed Jazmine's forehead and left the back porch. She shut the door and found Matt studying her closely.

“Matt, what was he talking about? Something tells me it's very important.” she asked Matt for clarification. Matt smiled and held out his hand. Jazmine put her hand in his and he led her to the table.

“It's nothing, Jaz. At least nothing that changes anything.” Matt answered cryptically. Jazmine wasn't sure she believed him. Matt sighed in relief when Jazmine didn't force him on the issue Stefan brought up. Matt knew she wasn't ready to hear any declarations and he wasn't sure he was ready to make them. After dinner Matt and Jazmine washed the dishes, she went to the front door followed by Matt.

“Thanks for, well everything. You were great today.” Jazmine said as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss Matt's cheek.

“You're welcome, Jaz. I had fun. I'll see you in school tomorrow.” he said as he leaned down and hugged her. Jazmine returned Matt's hug grateful that she had him. She didn't know how she would've handled the day without him. Both of her parents were at home when she got there. They were watching television when Jazmine entered the house.

“Jaz, there's leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry.” her mother called out. Jazmine stopped in the living room before she went upstairs to bed.

“I'm not hungry. I ate at Matt's. He decided I needed cheering up so he took me to his house beat me at video games then fed me dinner.” she told her parents. She sat down in a chair across from her parents. Her mother looked at her closely.

“Jaz, what's wrong? Why would you need cheering up?” Denise asked her daughter. Jazmine had hoped that her mother wouldn't question her about things, then she wouldn't notice her sadness. As long as her mother didn't question her about things she wouldn't fall apart. She was tired of crying and hoped her mother would let it go. “Jazmine, what happened?” Denise pressed.

“Nothing. I'm fine.” Jazmine lied. Jazmine averted her eyes hoping her mother would let things go. Before she could get away her father spoke.

“Jaz, something is wrong. You were crying when Matt brought you home. I know whatever was wrong hasn't changed.” Grant pointed out. Jazmine didn't want her father to say that he told her so about Stefan. She didn't want to talk about it at all.

“I'm fine. I don't really want to talk about it. I learned a lesson the hard way.” Jazmine said. Her parents shared a look before her mother spoke.

“Sweetheart, I talked to Damon at the Founders meeting today. He told me you and Stefan broke up. I'm sorry.” Denise said with sympathy. Jazmine's eyes began to well up.

“It's all my fault. I should've never jumped in so fast. It's over. I knew that his ex could and would cause trouble. I trusted that he wouldn't let her, I was wrong. He decided her feelings mattered more than mine. I don't play second to anyone so we ended it.” Jazmine said giving her parents an abridged version of what happened. When Jazmine finished speaking she saw that both of her parents were speechless. They didn't realize the depth of emotion Jazmine had dedicated to the relationship. They could tell by the tone of her voice and the tears in her eyes that she had probably been in love with Stefan. Her father was glad she was separated from Stefan but knew she didn't need to hear any I told you so's from him. He just hoped that she was open to the affection he had seen coming from Matt who Grant Carter thought was perfect for his daughter. He wasn't about to push them together but he wasn't going to be a hindrance either. With that thought in mind he did the only thing he could think of to free up Jazmine's time.

“Jaz, you've been through a lot in the last few days. I'm sorry you had to deal with any of it. Especially the boy stuff. So as of right now the grounding is over.” Her father said sweetly. Jazmine knew he was lifting the grounding because he knew she wouldn't be spending any of her free time with Stefan, but she wasn't going to complain. She went to bed excited about not having to come right home after school. The following morning Jazmine ventured downstairs to find her mother making breakfast burritos. Jazmine ate one and pilfered two more to take to Matt. She knocked on his door with a thermos of coffee and two burritos in her hand. Needless to say she was shocked when he opened the door in nothing but a pair of low slung Levi's. She was impressed by what he had been hiding under his plaid shirts. She stopped her mind's wandering and held up the breakfast she brought him.

“Uh, I brought breakfast.” Jazmine said as she pushed past Matt into his house. She figured the best way to hide her reaction to his fabulous body was to pretend it didn't affect her. She hoped that Matt's impeccable manners would goad him into putting on a shirt.

“Hey Jaz. What are you doing here? Besides bringing me breakfast.” Matt said standing in front of her. Jazmine was dismayed to see that he hadn't made a move to put on a shirt so she decided that her only course of action was to avoid looking past his eyes.

“I came to offer you a ride to school since you left your truck at school. And to tell you that my father has lifted my grossly unjust grounding.” she said looking in his gorgeous blue eyes. Jazmine was proud of herself. She had barely looked at Matt's ridiculously hot body since she'd been in his house. She wasn't prepared for the hug he gave her, she could feel his muscles rippling under hands that were resting on his shoulders and then around his neck as he spun her around.

“That's awesome, Jaz. Now I don't have to beg your father to let you out to come my game on Friday.” Matt said once they'd stopped spinning.

“Your game on Friday?” she asked surprised.

“Yeah, I figure we both need some vampire free entertainment.” he said with a shrug.

“Ok, I haven't been to a game in a long time. And I get to see how Dance Dance Revolution has helped your game.”  she said with a smirk.  Matt laughed and to Jazmine's relief and disappointment put on a t-shirt. They rode to school in relative silence. Jazmine hoped Stefan wouldn't be at school, she didn't want to deal with him. She also wasn't ready to deal with Elena who Jazmine was sure was ready to gloat and flaunt her  _triumph_ in Jazmine's face. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when Stefan's car wasn't in the parking lot. Matt opened her car door and after helping her from the car they entered Mystic Falls High School hands intertwined. Jazmine allowed herself to become immersed in regular high school activities. It wasn't as hard as she'd imagined. There was a lot of excitement about Friday's game and the after party at the Falls. Friday arrived with no drama and Jazmine found herself excited about that night's game. She hadn't talked to Bonnie or Caroline all week, she wasn't avoiding them she just didn't seek them out. Caroline sought Jazmine after the final bell. She rushed up to her and hugged her. 

“Jazmine, how are you? Uh never mind of course you're not fine. You just broke up with Stefan, but then again maybe you are fine. I'm sure Matt is making you feel better.” Caroline said quickly. Jazmine smiled at Caroline happy to be talking to her.

“Caroline, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Matt has been making me feel better but not in the way you mean.” Jazmine was sure to reassure the blonde. Caroline's look conveyed all the doubt she was feeling but she didn't comment.

“So what are your plans for tonight? Or are you still grounded?” Caroline asked.

“Not grounded, going to the game. I want to see this quarterback I've been hearing so much about.” Jazmine said. Caroline nodded in understanding.

“Are you going to the Falls afterward?” she asked.

“I don't know. The last time I was there it was unpleasant. I don't want to think about that.” Jazmine said thoughtfully.

“Would it help if I told you that I will be the only vampire in attendance?” Caroline said with a bright smile.

“It might. See you at the game?” Jazmine conceded.

“Of course. The head cheerleader can't skip.” she said smiling. Caroline ran off to her awaiting cheer squad and Jazmine was once again impressed by how Caroline didn't let any of the supernatural stuff hinder her life. Jazmine was very surprised to find both of her parents home when she got there.

“Hi guys. What's going on?” Jazmine asked. Her parents shared a look. Neither of them answered they just continued what they were doing. “What are you two doing?” she asked again. They didn't answer and her dad headed out the back door. He reemerged with the cooler her family used for summer time cookouts. Jazmine was utterly confused. Her mother decided to put her out of her misery.

“We're going tailgating.” Denise said nonchalantly.

“Tailgating?” Jazmine said surprised.

“Yes, Jaz. Your father and I are going tailgating tonight at Matt's game. He invited us to come see him play and we decided to make it an event. Hurry and put some warm clothes on but don't put on a jacket I have one for you.” Denise said shooing her daughter upstairs. Jazmine hurried upstairs to change. She put on a cute thermal henley, jeans and motorcycle boots then headed back downstairs. She slid her phone and wallet in her jeans pocket and went in search of her parents. She found them loading the back of her mother's SUV.

“You look warm, sweetie, but somebody left you this to wear.”  Denise commented.  Her mother handed her a jacket that was about four sizes to big. Jazmine started to complain until she noticed the letter sewn onto the left-hand side of the jacket. Jazmine knew immediately that it was Matt's letter-man jacket. She pulled it on and that scent that was uniquely Matt enveloped her. Her mother pulled her from her reverie and ordered her into the house to grab the newly acquired Mystic Falls High stadium blankets. She grabbed her leather jacket out of the hall closet so she could return Matt's jacket to him after the game. She hurried out of the house hoping to catch Matt before he got ready for the game. The parking lot was full of students, parents, and teachers when Jazmine and her parents got there. Before Jazmine had left home she wanted to see Matt, now she wasn't so sure. So instead of searching for Matt she helped her parents serve hot dogs and hamburgers before heading into the stadium with the rest of the fans. While they were waiting for the game to start Jazmine asked her mom why she and her dad were at a high school football game.

“We came for Matt. He's never had the feeling that anyone came just to cheer for him. Not the team, just him, Matt Donovan. I figured we could give that to him.” Denise said, Jazmine nodded. She decided to cheer louder than anyone else to show Matt all her support. Jazmine didn't know a lot about the subtle nuances of football but she could tell that Matt was better than everyone else. His game winning touchdown pass in the last seconds would have people talking for weeks. She followed her parents back to their SUV but all she wanted to do was be at the locker room door when Matt exited. Her mother realized that Jazmine was pacing and she sent her to go find Matt and bring him to them. Jazmine practically ran to the door. She was relieved to see Caroline waiting for Tyler.

“Hey Caroline. Is Matt still inside?” Jazmine asked stopping beside the blonde vampire. Caroline eyed Jazmine's jacket and eager face and smiled knowingly.

“Yeah, none of the players have come out yet. So the party at the Falls you coming?” Caroline asked.

“Yeah, I guess. It depends on what Matt wants to do.” she answered absently as she watched the door looking for Matt. Caroline arched her eyebrows as Tyler approached.

“OK, well I'll see you there maybe.” Caroline said. Jazmine waved as Tyler carried Caroline off over his shoulder like some conquering hero. She pulled her eyes from them as Matt emerged from the locker room. His eyes were searching the crowd and when they landed on Jazmine he broke into a smile. Jazmine made her way over to him and launched herself into his arms.

“Oh my gosh, Matty. You were so good. Nice Dance Dance Revolution move in the third quarter.” Jazmine said with a wink. Matt laughed heartily and pulled her closer to him.

“That move was just for you. I knew you'd like it.” he said with a smile. She tried to pull away but he held her closer. She snuggled into him and let him hold onto her oblivious to the onlookers.

“Congratulations on the win, Matt.” she said.

“Thanks Jaz.” Matt whispered the thanks into her ear and Jazmine became suddenly aware of how close he was holding her. She needed some separation so she could think.

“Come on, Matt. My parents are waiting.”  she said as she pulled away.  Matt reluctantly let her out of his embrace and followed her to her parents. Denise and Grant watched as their daughter approached with Matt. Grant couldn't have been happier that Matt was taken with Jazmine. He was a good guy and the exact type of man he wanted for Jazmine. He would never tell her that just in case she decided to do the opposite of what he wanted. When the two teens reached Grant and Denise they applauded him and Denise hugged him while Grant shook his hand.

“Nice game, Matt. Very impressive.” Grant said clapping Matt on the back.

“Thank you, sir.”Matt said proudly. Denise began fussing over Matt making sure he wasn't hurt because he had taken a few hard hits during the game. “I'm really OK, Ms. Denise. It's part of the game. I promise I'm fine.” Matt told her, touched by her concern. Grant pulled Denise away from Matt who was not satisfied with his answer.

“Denise, leave the boy alone. I'm sure he wants to go celebrate his win. Not stand here talking to old people.” Grant said with a smile. Matt who had been thinking just that flushed with embarrassment. He just wanted to spend some alone time with Jazmine. “It's fine, Matt go have fun.” Grant told the blushing teen. Matt waved, grabbed Jazmine's hand and headed for his truck. She pulled away and ran back to her parents SUV and retrieved her leather jacket.

“Why do you need that?” he asked gesturing to the leather jacket.

“Because I'm giving you your jacket back.” she said. Matt shook his head as he opened Jazmine's door and hoisted her into the truck.

“I didn't ask for it back.” Matt reminded her.

“I know you didn't but what's a football star without his letter-man jacket.”she said smiling. When Matt parked his truck and helped Jazmine to the ground she relinquished his jacket to him. Before he put it on he helped her put on her leather jacket. He was momentarily stunned by how sexy Jazmine looked in biker boots and leather jacket. Matt shook his head to clear his thoughts and slid his arms into his jacket. His senses were immediately assaulted by the smell of apples and he reeled slightly. He hadn't expected her scent to linger on his jacket so quickly. He grabbed her hand entwined their fingers and headed toward the party.

“I understand if you don't want to be here. I know last time wasn't that great.” Matt said the closer they got to the festivities.

“Matt, don't worry about it. Let's have a good time.” she reassured him. As soon as she and Matt entered the clearing they were separated. Tyler led Matt away while pointing Jazmine in the direction of Caroline and beer. The beer she found Caroline wasn't as easy to find. She finally found her sitting by the fire.

“Hi, Caroline.” Jazmine said.

“Hi, Jazmine. Where's Matt?” Caroline asked.

“Off with Tyler somewhere.” she told her.

“Typical, but you know what? Not tonight. He's not going to ruin this night with some stupid macho bonding crap. Let's go.”  Caroline said as she stood up and flipped her hair.  Jazmine had no choice but to follow her. Jazmine grabbed two beers as she followed Caroline into the woods. They came upon the boys including most of the football team into some deep dissection of the game. Caroline walked up to Tyler and kissed him so soundly he had no choice but to follow her. Jazmine stood beside Matt and offered him the extra beer she had brought along. Matt lead her to the Falls and they stood in silence. Jazmine didn't know what to say now that she and Matt were alone. She felt a nervousness around him that she had never felt before. Matt didn't know why Jazmine was so quiet. He could feel her nervous energy and he didn't understand it.

“Jazmine, what's wrong with you? Why so quiet?” he asked.

“Quiet? I'm not quiet. What do you mean what's wrong? Nothing's wrong.” she said quickly.

“Jaz, why are you nervous?” Matt asked plainly.

“I'm not nervous.” she lied, hoping he would drop it.

“Jaz, tell me what's wrong.” Matt pressed. He closed the gap between them and pulled her down to the ground beside him. He waited patiently for her to speak. When she said nothing he sighed. “Is this about the jacket?” he asked.

“Maybe. Why?” she told him honestly.

“Because I wanted you to wear my jacket. No big deal.” Matt said quietly. Jazmine turned to face him.

“Matt it is a big deal. This is high school and wearing a boys jacket says a lot.” she told him.

“Jazmine, it can mean whatever we want. Whatever you want.” Matt said as he brushed a hair out of her face and her breath hitched. She was so confused. Her feelings for Matt were getting too intense and she needed to think. She stood up and he followed her back to the party. Someone had turned the stereo up in their car and couples were dancing on the makeshift dance floor.

“Come on Donovan. Show me how you do without a video game.”  Jazmine said unintentionally flirting.  Matt smiled at her and Jazmine was immediately struck with how sexy his smile was and she knew she might be in trouble. Matt pulled Jazmine close to him as they danced. If Jazmine's mind was having a difficult time deciding where she stood with Matt her body definitely didn't. Their moves on the dance floor were so in sync it was like they were one. When Jazmine turned to face Matt, and she pulled him into the dark woods there was no doubt in anyone's mind what would happen. Jazmine wasn't thinking clearly when she pulled Matt from the dance floor. She was caught up in how well they moved together and she didn't want the feeling to stop. As soon as they were clear Jazmine stood on her tiptoes and kissed Matt. At first she was unsure but as Matt gripped her waist tightly she gave in to the tumultuous feelings she had been feeling since that day Matt answered the door in just his jeans. Matt backed into the nearest tree and sank to the forest floor bringing Jazmine with him resting her on his lap with her legs around him, he never broke the kiss. Suddenly it occurred to Jazmine that she was making out with Matt days after she broke up with Stefan. No matter how good Matt was making her feel she had to stop. Except she didn't want to stop, she couldn't stop. She unzipped her jacket and slid it from her arms. She kissed Matt again and then reached for the hem of her henley. She could see the desire in Matt's eyes but he stayed her hand. He leaned his forehead against hers taking jagged breaths.

“Jaz, stop. We have to stop.” he told her. Rejection washed over Jazmine. She scrambled to her feet. She didn't know what had just happened but she wanted to get away. Without making eye contact with Matt she pulled on her jacket.

“Can you take me home please?” she asked without looking at him.

“Yeah, come on.” he said. When he tried to hold her hand she pulled away. It was Matt's turn to be confused. She refused his help to climb into his truck and when he parked in front of her house she bolted as soon as he put the truck in park. Matt sat parked outside for a while before he went home. When Jazmine entered her room she was shocked to find Stefan sitting on her bed.

 


	14. Just Because You Have an Invitation Doesn't Mean You're Welcome

“Stefan! What are you doing here?” Jazmine said shocked to see him.

“We need to talk, Jazzy.” Stefan said rising from her bed.

“I have nothing to say.” Jazmine told him.

“Then just listen. I'm not going to say I'm sorry. I know you're tired of hearing me say that. I just want to let you know that Elena doesn't mean anything to me. It was a momentary lack of judgment that I regret intensely.” Stefan told her. Jazmine was about to ask Stefan to leave when her phone buzzed. Jazmine pulled her phone out and saw that she had a text from Matt.

 _'Jaz, I'm sorry. No matter how much I wanted to be with you it was inappropriate to pressure you. I know that you just broke up with Stefan and I took advantage. I'm sorry.'_ Matt text.

Jazmine couldn't believe Matt was apologizing for wanting to be with her. He was worried that she would think badly of him for giving her what she wanted. Jazmine realized that Stefan was still waiting for an answer.

“Stefan, I need you to go. Nothing has changed.” Jazmine told him.

“But Jazzy!” Stefan protested.

“No, Stefan. Leave please.” Jazmine said firmly. After Stefan was gone Jazmine sent Matt a text.

_'Hey. Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. Let's just chalk it up to the excitement about winning the game and the alcohol.'_

She went to sleep hoping that everything between her and Matt was ok. She would hate to lose their friendship because she couldn't control her hormones. Jazmine spent all of Saturday worried that she had ruined things between her and Matt. She hoped Sunday dinner would give her a chance to clear everything up. Matt showed up early for dinner, as usual, and Jazmine led him to the front porch swing.

“Matt about Friday night. I put you in an awkward position. No hard feelings?” she told him hopeful that he would forgive her. Matt laced their fingers together.

“No, but this is not about anything you did. My behavior was skeevy. Trying to hook up with a girl who just broke up with her boyfriend, a boyfriend she really cared about, is not cool. I hope you can forgive me.” Matt said sincerely.

“Of course, Matty. So Stefan was in my room Friday night.” Matt's eyes got very stormy and his faced showed anger and jealousy he knew he probably shouldn't feel but he couldn't help it. Jazmine didn't notice Matt's anger and continued talking. “He came to talk. He thinks he can sweet talk me into taking him back by saying all the right words.” she said with a roll of her eyes. Matt looked Jazmine in the eyes.

“Can he? Isn't part of the reason you fell for Stefan his way with words?” Matt asked.

“Yeah but that was before I knew that everything he said had a silent addendum on the end.” she told Matt with a scowl.

“Silent addendum?” he asked confused.

“All his promises come with an 'if Elena says its ok' clause. I have no time for that.” Jazmine said with a roll of her neck.

“OK. You ready to go in? I'm sure we're just in time to set the table.” Matt said laughing. Sunday dinner went well, there was a bit of anticipation from Denise and Grant that went unnoticed by the two teens. The parents assumed that Sunday dinner was going to be when Jazmine and Matt told them that they were officially dating. When by dessert the two hadn't said anything both Denise and Grant were confused. Denise packed Matt's leftovers and sent him to the door with Jazmine.

“Bye Jaz. Dinner was great, as usual.” Matt said with a smile.

“Bye Matt. See you tomorrow at school.” she said returning his smile. Jazmine stood on her tiptoes to hug Matt and when she pulled away he lightly touched his lips to hers, kissed her forehead and left.

Jazmine woke up the next morning with a smile. The first thought that she had was about what shoes she was going to wear and not about Stefan. She considered that progress as she went to breakfast. When she got to school she saw Stefan's car but didn't let it bother her. He was perfectly within his rights to attend high school again if he wanted. It had nothing to do with her and she didn't care what he did. Jazmine went in search of her friends, she refused to acknowledge that she was looking for Matt because that would be to couple-like and they weren't a couple. Although if she found him first it would be a happy coincidence. She did find him first but she was not happy to see him talking to Stefan.

Matt had arrived to school early to talk to Stefan. He figured Stefan would be attending classes because he was so determined to get Jazmine back.

“Stefan, I thought you'd be here today.” Matt said as he approached the vampire.

“What business is it of yours, where I go?” Stefan asked with an air of hostility.

“It's not my business. I just wanted to tell you something.” Matt said avoiding the hostile tone in Stefan's voice.

“What's that?” Stefan asked.

“Just because you have an invitation doesn't mean you're welcome. Remember that the next time you decide to ambush Jaz in her room.” Mat told Stefan seriously.

“Oh I see. You're the big protector. Back off! I'm not going to tell you twice.” Stefan said his temper flaring.

“Stefan, you don't scare me. I just think you should give her some space. If you're so sure that you guys are going to work things out that shouldn't be a hard thing to do.” Matt said calmly. Matt turned and saw Jazmine at the end of the hall. He started toward her and was rewarded with a smile and a huge hug. Jazmine looked over his shoulder at Stefan who had an indecipherable look.

“What was that about with Stefan?” she asked Matt.

“Nothing. Just giving him some advice. Turns out that even after 163 years he still doesn't know everything.” Matt told her. Matt hooked Jazmine's arm into his and lead her to her first class and neither of them looked back at Stefan. After history class Caroline and Bonnie led Jazmine away to the nearest bathroom. When they were alone both girls looked at Jazmine expectantly. When she didn't say anything Caroline threw her hands up.

“Jazmine, how could you not tell us?” Caroline said pouting prettily.

“Tell you what?” Jazmine asked trying to remember if she was supposed to tell her friends anything.

“About you and Matt?” Caroline said with a knowing smile. Jazmine's mouth flew open. Bonnie and Caroline shared a look at her shock.

“Jazmine, I wasn't even at the party and I heard about you pulling Matt into the woods!” Bonnie told Jazmine with a smirk on her face that was too reminiscent of Damon to be innocent.

“Nothing happened! Matt and I are friends! Just friends.” Jazmine told the two girls.

“With benefits apparently.” Caroline said plainly, laughing at her own joke.

“No benefits, Caroline. Friends.” Jazmine reiterated. Caroline nodded in disbelief as she left Bonnie and Jazmine in the bathroom. “Bonnie, nothing happened. I mean we kind of made out but stopped before it got to serious. It was no big deal. We talked about it and we're still just friends.” Jazmine told Bonnie thinking of her conversation with Matt on the porch the night before.

“Friends is OK with you?” Bonnie asked the obvious question.

“Yeah, I'm not rushing into anything. You know where that got me.” Jazmine said with a shrug. Bonnie nodded her head and the two of them left the bathroom. Bonnie watched Jazmine's face light up when she saw Matt waiting for her.

The rest of the week was uneventful. Matt had an away game on Friday so Jazmine volunteered to help her mother get ready for the next Founder's event. Denise and Jazmine along with other committee members sorted merchandise for the silent auction while listening to the game on the radio. Denise had been waiting all week for Jazmine or Matt to tell her that they were dating but nothing.

“Jaz, how is everything going? Anything new?” Denise asked innocently.

“Everything is fine. I still get sad sometimes but no tears.” Jazmine told her mother.

“Matt has had a lot to do with how you're feeling, right?” Denise said trying to lead the conversation.  
“Yeah, he's been a great friend.” Jazmine answered.

“Friend?” Denise said letting disbelief creep into her voice.

“Yes, Mom, friend.” Jazmine said firmly.

“Oh, but I thought. No, it doesn't matter what I thought.” Denise said deciding against giving her opinion. “Are you coming to this silent auction dance thing?” Denise asked her daughter gesturing around the room.

“I hadn't thought about it. Probably not, no date.” Jazmine said.

“I'm sure you could find a date if you really wanted one.” Denise said with a wink.

“Maybe. I have to get going. I'm picking Matt up after the game. I'll see you at home.” Jazmine said deliberately avoiding her mother's prod.

“Bye, sweetie.” Denise said with a wave. Jazmine left the Lockwood house excited about another win orchestrated by Matt. She tried not to think about what her mother never came right out and asked her. Were she and Matt a couple? Her answer was no. They were just friends who hold hands and hug a lot. The cheers around her pulled her from her thoughts. She moved closer to the bus as the players started to file out.

Every player had some girl greet him and kiss him in front of everyone. Jazmine realized that most of the girls were cheerleaders randomly throwing themselves at the players without girlfriends. She wasn't sure she wanted some random girl kissing Matt. No she definitely didn't want that to happen. She decided she'd hug him and give him a chaste friendly kiss. Dilemma solved: she waited for him. She should have known Caroline would make things complicated. When Tyler exited the bus she greeted him like a hero coming home from the war. She jumped into his arms and he spun her around and then he bent her over and kissed her to avid cheers and applause.

Jazmine couldn't let Matt be shown up. He was the hero of the game so she did the only thing she could. When Matt stepped off the bus she ran toward him, he dropped his backpack when he saw her coming, she leapt into his arms, legs going around his waist at the same moment her lips met his in an explosive kiss. Matt hesitated for a fraction of a second but then he gave as good as he got. Jazmine relaxed as soon as she felt Matt's arms tighten around her. When she needed to breathe she unwrapped her legs from his waist and slid down his body until her feet touched the ground.

When she turned to face the crowd they were met with raucous applause. Matt picked up his bag and she grabbed his hand and led him to her car. Matt had no idea what was happening. Jazmine hadn't said a word so he remained silent. When they were in the car and Jazmine still hadn’t spoken Matt didn't know what to do or say.

“Jaz, what the hell was that?” Matt finally asked.

“Nothing. Should I not have done it?” Jazmine asked a little embarrassed at her behavior.

“I'm not complaining, it just shocked me. Why'd you do it?” he asked curiously. Jazmine tried to think of a way to avoid telling him about the initial bout of jealousy that led to the idea.

“I didn't want some random cheerleader kissing you.” she said simply.

“So you were jealous?” he asked with a smug smile.

“I wouldn't say jealous. I would say concerned.” she corrected.

“Concerned?” he asked confused.

“Yeah, I know that because you're such a gentleman you wouldn't say no but I didn't want you to be uncomfortable.” she told him, he didn't need to know that she was jealous.

“OK, explain the...intensity.” he said.

“Um, I couldn't let Caroline show me up.” she said quickly. Matt didn't really believe her, she couldn't look at him. Jazmine stopped the car in front of Matt's house.

“You want to come in?” he asked her quietly. Matt held his breath not knowing what she would do. He felt like her answer would change things between them.

“Sure.” she agreed. Jazmine wasn't sure but she felt like Matt was asking her something besides come in. When she heard the front close behind her she took a deep breath and turned to face Matt. “Great game tonight. I listened on the radio. I didn't really understand much of it but all they had were good words for you.” she said to rid the room of the obvious tension.

“Is that what you want to talk about?” he asked her incredulously.

“I don't know.” she told him her eyes avoiding his.

“Why don't you sit down.” he said pointing at the seat beside him on the couch. Jazmine sat down on the couch beside Matt. She put her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. He kissed her on the top of her head. “Jazmine, I...” he started.

“Matt, we don't have to talk about it. I don't know about you but I like where we are and I like how things just kind of happen naturally between us.” she said still not looking at him.

“Me to. We're comfortable and I don't want things to get weird.” Matt told her stroking her shoulder.

“Me either.” she said relief flooding her. Jazmine looked up at Matt and he met her gaze with a piercing look and her breath caught in her throat. He leaned down and kissed her hungrily. He shifted her onto his lap and kissed her deeply. Jazmine reluctantly pulled away.

“Matt, I have to go home. It's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow.” she said resting her forehead on his before rising from the couch.

“See you.” he whispered sexily. He walked her to her car leaned in and kissed her then watched her drive away.


	15. Matt didn't steal her, you handed her to him.

Jazmine and Matt spent their weekend together. They hung out at the Grill, at her house and his house. It was a nice drama and vampire free weekend. They should have both known it wouldn't last. Matt wasn't prepared to see Stefan standing at his locker. He thought about ignoring him but decided to get the conversation over with.

“Stefan.” Matt said politely.

“Matt, I'm sure you know what this is about.” Stefan said without preamble.

“I'm not sure that I do but, I’m sure you're going to tell me.” Matt said glad Stefan was getting to the point.

“I never thought you would be so petty.” Stefan said with disdain.

“Petty? What are you talking about?” Matt answered trying to figure out what Stefan was talking about.

“I'm talking about putting your ego before Jazmine's safety.” Stefan said his voice filled with reproach. Matt was getting more and more confused as the conversation continued. He had no idea what Stefan was talking about. “I get that you only wanted to take her from me but to put her in danger is not something I ever thought you'd do.” Stefan finished his reprimand.

“When was Jazmine in danger?” Matt asked.

“You don't think it was important to let me know about Kol being at her house?” Stefan said not believing Matt's nerve. Understanding and annoyance hit Matt simultaneously.

“That's what this is about? That nobody told you about Kol.” Matt said incredulously.

“You put Jazmine in danger because you wanted to play hero.” Stefan said accusing Matt of stealing Jazmine away from him. Stefan was positive that the reason Jazmine broke up with him was Matt Donovan.

“You're way off base Stefan. I was actually going to call you. She asked me not to. Jaz said she'd rather have Bonnie on protection detail. She didn't want you. That didn't have anything to do with me.” Matt told him truthfully. Stefan's eyes narrowed in anger.

“I'm sure I was the first person _you_ wanted to call. Jazmine always told me I made her feel safe. Why wouldn't she want me to come keep her safe?” Stefan asked trying to catch Matt in a lie that wasn't there.

“I don't know, Stefan. Maybe she thought you were busy keeping Elena safe.” he said snidely. Matt walked away. He was unwilling to get into an altercation with Stefan. It wasn't necessary, he didn't feel he had anything to prove. Matt found Jazmine outside with Caroline and Tyler. She hugged him tightly and pecked him on the lips.

“Morning, Matty.” she said into his solid chest.

“Hi, Jaz.” he said. She looked up at Matt and knew he was upset but she didn't know why.

“What's wrong?” she asked concerned. Matt smiled at her but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He shook his head and pulled her closer.

“Nothing, it's cool.” Matt said dismissively. Jazmine knew he wasn't telling the truth but she also realized he wasn't going to tell her what was bothering him. She figured he might tell Tyler if they were alone and she was going to give him the chance.

“Caroline, come with me. I have a crisis that is something only you can help me with.” Jazmine told Caroline as she grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the school. Caroline kissed Tyler and then let herself be dragged toward the school. Tyler watched Caroline walk away then turned to Matt.

“OK man. You can tell your girl that nothings wrong but I don't buy it.” Tyler said looking at his childhood friend.

“She's not my girl.” Matt said quickly. Tyler rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Whatever. What's up?” he asked.

“Nothing except Stefan Salvatore was in my face first thing this morning.” Matt said angry.

“So what? You had to know he wasn't going to go away quietly.” Tyler said not seeing the problem.

“Yeah but I don't appreciate him insinuating that I tried to break them up. I didn't. He did that all by himself. I don't want him to make Jazmine think I'm some skeevy dude that goes after vulnerable girls.” Matt said telling Tyler what Stefan had implied. Tyler nodded in understanding.

“I wouldn't worry about it. Jazmine's a smart girl, she wouldn't believe him. I gotta go man. I have to meet my math teacher before class.” Tyler told Matt. Tyler jogged off toward the building. When he entered the building he made a beeline for who he was looking for. “Stefan, just the vampire I was looking for.” Tyler said stopping in front of him. Stefan looked surprised.

“What's up?” Stefan asked.

“I talked to Matt this morning. He told me you were making serious accusations against him. Is that true?” Tyler asked. Stefan was trying to determine if Tyler was serious.

“Tyler, this isn't any of your business. I did ask Matt how he could put Jazmine's safety above his own selfish need.” Stefan told Tyler not really wanting to be having the conversation with him.

“Her safety? She wasn't in danger. Bonnie was with her.” Tyler corrected.

“He should have called me.” Stefan said again.

“She didn't want you. It's been my experience that girls don't want to hangout with dudes who lie to them. And dude you had just lied to her.” Tyler told Stefan what seemed obvious.

“And Matt didn't waste a single minute. Did he?” Stefan said angry about the entire situation and that Tyler Lockwood thought he had any right to insinuate himself in to the middle of things. Tyler chuckled to himself surprised that Stefan didn't see what happened.

“Stefan, Matt didn't have to do anything. How many times did you push them together when you had vampire stuff to deal with? Matt didn't steal her, you handed her to him. He was just he himself and well you know how it ended.” Tyler told the younger Salvatore vampire.

“I thought Matt was better than that. He knew she was taken. He crossed a line!” Stefan said.

“No, he didn't. He never touched her while you were dating. Matt's not that dude.” Tyler informed Stefan. “You can't help who you like. And personally I think it's about damn time that a girl chooses Matt over douche-wads and dicks like the two of us. And instead of worrying about Jazmine who is not your business anymore maybe think about the reason she dumped you and the reason you lied.” Tyler finished.

“You think you have all the answers? Elena is my past. It's over.” Stefan said forcefully.

“Right. OK well remember you were the one one who hurt Jazmine without a second thought because Elena asked you to. If you care about Jazmine leave her alone. Cause you know she's better off with Matt than she ever was with you.” Tyler told Stefan not caring if it made the vampire angry.

“Just mind your business, Tyler.” Stefan spat before he strode away from Tyler as angry as he had been that morning. He hadn't seen Jazmine and he was sure that was by design. He hoped that she wasn't avoiding him. It didn't matter because they had class together and she had to at least acknowledge him.

Stefan watched as Matt and Jazmine entered history together. They were laughing and neither of them looked at Stefan. After class Stefan approached Jazmine.

“Jazzy, can I talk to you?” he asked sweetly. She shared a look with Matt. He shrugged his shoulders, kissed her cheek and left the class room.

“Stefan, I have nothing to say.” she told him.

“Please, just listen.” he said to her.

“Fine.” Jazmine said as she folded her arms and leaned against Ric's desk.

“I never thought you were mean.” Stefan started.

“What?” she said confused,

“It's shocking to me how inconsiderate of my feelings you're being. We just broke up and days later you're holding hands and kissing another guy. It hurts to know you've already moved on.” Stefan said hurt evident in his face.

“Stefan, what I do and who I do it with stopped being your business when you lied to me.” Jazmine reminded him. She wasn't going to let Stefan make her feel guilty.

“I understand. But you parade around with him like my feelings don't matter. How do you think it felt when I heard about the party at the Falls or about you and him in the parking lot after the away game?” Stefan asked upset that she wasn't more remorseful.

“Nothing happened, either time. But it's none of your business. I'm sorry that your feelings are hurt but so are mine. I gotta go.” she said with a sad smile. Jazmine gathered her things and left Stefan standing in the classroom. Matt was waiting for her when she entered the hall. He let out a sigh of relief when saw she wasn't crying.

“Everything OK?” he asked apprehensively. Jazmine grabbed Matt's hand and led him down the hall.

“Yep, it's cool.” she answered. Jazmine had no intention of telling Matt what Stefan had said. She didn't want to deal with any of that. The thing that was in the forefront of her mind was the silent auction Founder's party. Her mother wanted her to attend. Jazmine wasn't against the idea but she was not ready to go to that type of event stag. Her mother had hinted that she take Matt but Jazmine wasn't sure if that kind of thing fell into the parameters of friendship or if it crossed the line into dating.

“Jaz, are you listening to me?” Matt said loudly. Matt was waving his hand in front of her face.

“Huh? What'd you say?” she asked being pulled from her thoughts.

“I said see you at dinner.” Matt told her. Matt and Jazmine only had two classes together and didn't have the same lunch so after a certain point in the day they didn't see each other. Jazmine wasn't sure what she was feeling about Matt anymore. Mostly she was fighting the urge to kiss him. She wanted to slow things down because of what happened with Stefan. She felt like she rushed in too fast and didn't give herself enough time to really get to know him and she ended up getting hurt. She didn't believe Matt would hurt her but she hadn't thought that Stefan would hurt her either. She and Matt hadn't really talked about what they were because they didn't want it to get weird. Except she wasn't exactly sure what that meant. It would only be weird if feelings weren't reciprocated. Jazmine knew that Matt wanted to kiss her as much as she wanted to kiss him. She would just have to ask him exactly what they were doing together. After she arrived home she text Matt and told him to meet her in her bedroom.

 


	16. Don't try to make this into something it's not

Jazmine was pacing around her room waiting for Matt to show up.

 "Hey Jaz. What's up?" Matt asked knocking on the open door.

 "Hi, come in, sit down we need to talk." Matt approached the bed apprehensively and sat down. He was dreading this conversation. He was sure she was going to tell him that she had gotten back together with Stefan. He wasn't ready to hear that but he was prepared to support her whatever she decided to do. "We need to talk about where we stand." Matt shook his head to clear it. What was she asking him?

 "What do you mean?" he asked her. Jazmine rose from the bed and began to pace back and forth.

 "I mean, why did you say you didn't want things to get weird? Is it because you see me as a sister? OK maybe not a sister. But you don't really like me other than as a friend and if I thought it was more it could get weird, right? Forget I started this conversation. Would you be able to forget this conversation? Probably not! I'm rambling. I'll shut up now!" She finished in a rush and plopped down in her desk chair. She had no idea what Matt made of that tirade or if he even understood half of what she said. He was quiet for a long time, which in her mind was a bad sign. Matt was trying to process exactly what she said and what she meant.

 "Jaz, where is this all coming from? I thought you liked where we are." he asked for clarification.

 "I did like, I mean I do like where we are. It's just that there is this Founder's party and my mom asked if I had a date. You were the only person I thought of and it scared me a little bit. Among other things." she muttered the last part hoping he wouldn't hear.

 "What other things?" he asked smiling.

 "It's nothing." she said quickly.

 "It's not nothing but I'll let it go for now. But to answer your questions, I don't know where we're going or even what we're doing. I like you, Jazmine. A lot, but is it to soon for us to label anything. You broke up with Stefan two weeks ago. I would love to go to the Founder's party with you. If you hadn't mentioned it I was going to skip it." he told her.

 "Matt, we haven't really made any real decisions. Do you want to date me or not?" she said bluntly.

 "I do but..." he started only to be interrupted by Jazmine.

 "No, but if there is a but you don't want to date me. That's fine. Friends it is." Jazmine said a little disappointed.

  Matt rose from the bed and crossed to the desk. He pulled Jazmine from the chair and kissed her. She was rendered speechless which is what Matt had intended. When he pulled away he used the opportune silence.

 "I was going to say, but maybe we should go low profile for awhile." he finished.

 "It's too late for that. After the Falls and the parking lot everyone already thinks we're together. And the habit you have of holding my hand has probably fostered the notion." she told him slowly opening her eyes.

 "Does that bother you? That people think we're together." he asked her still holding her in his arms.

 "No, does it bother you?" she asked snuggling closer.

 "No, but I don't want anyone saying I stole you from Stefan." he told her kissing the top of her head.

 "Do we really care what people think? I know I don't. At least my other problem is solved." she said happy to know where she and Matt stand.

 "What problem?" he asked.

 "The battle I was fighting not to kiss you all the time." she said with a smile.

 "Don't fight it." he said in a low tone.

 He leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He kissed along her jawline down to her neck. Jazmine started to back away but Matt held on to her waist and didn't detach his lips from her neck. When the back of her knees hit the bed and she started to fall back he fell with her and landed on top of her. She giggled and tried to squirm free. Matt held her tightly and began to tickle her. Jazmine tried to hold in her laughter until she just couldn't anymore. Matt reveled in the sound of her laughter and joined her. When her mother called upstairs they were still laughing.

 "Kids, come down here, please." Denise Carter called.They went downstairs to find Jazmine's parents on their way out the door. "We're going to a late dinner and movie. Order a pizza if you want." she said as she went out the door.

 "OK, thanks, Mom. Have fun." Jazmine said. After she shut the door she turned to see Matt leaning in the door of her living room. She was taken aback at the smoldering sex eyes he was looking at her with. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked Matt.

 "I'm not looking at you any different. I was just thinking about what we're going to do for fun while your parents are out." he said as he raked his eyes up and down her body.

 "By the look on your face I'm guessing there aren't any parental approved activities." Jazmine said as a pleasurable shiver traveled down her spine from Matt's gaze.

 "Your parents would never have left us alone if they could read my mind." Matt said sexily.

 Jazmine smiled at him and they both took two steps forward. She stood on her tiptoes and he pulled her against him and kissed her. He led her to the couch and pulled her down beside him. When Matt started to kiss her again she pulled away.

"Wait, let's order dinner first." she said taking a deep breath.

"OK. Maybe we can get Jeremy to bring dinner from the Grill to us before he goes home. Then we won't have to go anywhere." Matt said pulling her to him again.

 "Fine. Call him and ask."  she said climbing into Matt's lap.

 After Matt hung up with Jeremy he wrapped his arms around Jazmine and kissed her hungrily. Jazmine let herself get swept away in Matt's strong embrace. They made out until they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Jazmine hid her face in Matt's neck. He slid her off his lap and turned to face the intruder.

 "Hey, Jeremy. Thanks for bringing by the food before going home." Matt said casually. Jeremy smiled knowingly and handed Matt two white bags.

 "No problem. I knocked but I guess you guys didn't hear me." Jeremy said with a smirk at his friend.

 "We didn't, sorry." She said standing.

Jazmine took the bags from Matt and headed to the kitchen. After he let Jeremy out and locked the door he joined Jazmine in the kitchen. They ate dinner together, made out a lot more then fell asleep on the couch. When her parents got home Matt was asleep on the couch with Jazmine on his chest his arms wrapped around her. Before Denise let Grant wake them up she took a picture. Jazmine walked Matt to his truck and kissed him soundly then went back inside to find her parents waiting for her. Her mom hugged her.

 "You make up your mind about the Founder's party yet?" Denise asked curiously.

 "Yeah, Mom. Matt and I are going to the party together."Jazmine said before she went upstairs to bed.

  Denise and Grant tried to hide how happy they were about the new developments. There was no huge announcement about the new status of Jazmine and Matt's relationship. Nothing had really changed, they still held hands and hugged so no one noticed a difference. Jeremy knew that there had been a status change but only because he had interrupted an intense make out session. Jazmine and Matt didn't care what anyone thought. They had fun together and Jazmine found herself missing Matt when he wasn't around. She was confused when she had time to think about things. She wasn't sure she should be feeling the way she was feeling about Matt. The intensity of her feelings scared her, she had felt strongly about Stefan as well. She hoped she was doing the right thing. Jazmine hadn't talked to Stefan since the day he'd called her mean. She didn't want to talk to him but she wanted to know if they had made any progress in the Klaus situation. Jazmine arrived to school early to talk to Stefan. She was dismayed to see him talking to Elena.

 "Stefan, I need to talk to you." Jazmine said stepping up to them.

 Elena rolled her eyes. Jazmine was sure she was about to hear a back handed comment about being the winner. Stefan stepped away from Elena before she could respond.

 "OK, Jazzy. What is it?" Stefan asked glad to be talking to her. Jazmine waited for Elena to walk away. She didn't care if Stefan told Elena everything she said, Jazmine didn't want to tell her anything.

 "Any progress with the Klaus situation?" she asked getting right to the point.

 "No, not really. The warehouse is still empty with no signs of it being used. We are trying to find out what is happening. I didn't think you were that interested in the supernatural side of life anymore." he responded not able to help getting in the dig about her new relationship.

 "Stefan, that's not fair. You know that as long as my father is in business with Klaus I care. And I care about whether you or Damon or anyone else is safe. Don't try to make this into something it's not. Let me know if you learn something." Jazmine said angrily.

 After school Jazmine and her mom went shopping for dresses for the silent auction. When Jazmine finished she went to the Grill to see Matt but he wasn't there. The manager told her that Matt had left early. Jazmine checked her phone to see if she had missed a call or text from him but found none. She called her house to see if Matt was there and her mother told her she hadn't seen him. Jazmine text him but received no answering text and her calls went straight to voice mail. She called Caroline and she told Jazmine she hadn't seen Matt either. Jazmine was beginning to worry. She called Tyler and he told her he hadn't seen Matt since practice but he promised he would go to his house and check on him. Jazmine went home to wait for Tyler's call. When she had been home about forty five minutes Tyler called.

 "Hey, Jazmine. It's Tyler. I just left Matt's house. He's there but he wouldn't answer the door." the hybrid told her.

 "Did something happen today? Was he upset at practice?" she asked getting more and more worried.

 "He was a little off his game but he wouldn't talk about it." Tyler told her.

 "I'm going to go over there. Thanks Tyler." she told making up her mind.

  Jazmine called Bonnie before she headed over to his house. She hoped that Bonnie could shed some light on Matt's odd behavior.

 "Bonnie, hi it's Jazmine." she said.

 "Hi, Jazmine. What's up?" Bonnie answered.

 "It's Matt. Something's wrong." The panic Jazmine had been trying to hide crept into her voice. "Tyler says he's at home but not answering the door."

 "Calm down. I'm sure he's fine. But if you really want to find out you could ask Elena." Bonnie told her seriously. Jazmine grimaced because the thought of talking to Elena about anything made her nauseous. "I know you don't want to Jazmine but if it's about Matt do you really have an an option?" Bonnied reasoned. Jazmine let out a deep sigh as she acknowledged the truth of Bonnie's words.

 "You're right. I hate that you're right but I guess I gotta deal. I'm going to go see her and regardless of whether she helps me or not I'm going to see him and beg him to let me in the house." Jazmine told Bonnie resignedly. 

Jazmine could not believe she was standing at Elena Gilbert's front door. The waiting was the worse part. She was relieved when Alaric answered the door.

 "Hi, Jazmine. What can I do for you?" Ric said with a smile.

 She stiffened her spine and asked in the nicest way she could to see Elena. Ric hesitated for a fraction of a second then called Elena downstairs. He figured that after everything that had happened if Jazmine was looking for Elena it was probably important. Elena was surprised when she came down the stairs and saw Jazmine waiting by the door. She was immediately on guard, Jazmine had never been quiet about her dislike of Elena and she had to wonder why the girl was standing in her home.

 "Jazmine, what are you doing here?" Elena asked warily. Jazmine let out a sigh of relief that Elena didn't immediately make the visit about Stefan. Jazmine should've known better because in her next breath Elena dissuaded the notion of a civil conversation between the two of them. "Stefan's not here. And if he was I wouldn't tell you." she added nastily.

 "Elena, contrary to popular belief my life didn't and doesn't revolve around Stefan. Stefan is actually the last thing on my mind right now." Jazmine said trying to keep her temper under control.

 "Right, Jazmine. I'm sure. You probably think about Stefan everyday, especially now that he and I are trying to work things out between us." Elena said snidely. Jazmine had to fight the overwhelming urge to punch her. She tried to focus on Matt and her reason for being there.

 "OK Elena. I came here against my better judgment. I knew that you would take this opportunity to rub in my face the fact that you won some game you were the only one playing. I'm here because despite everything I know you care about Matt. He's having a rough day and no one knows why. Bonnie thought it would be a good idea to ask you. Clearly that was a mistake since you can't keep your juvenile gloating to yourself."Jazmine said turning away from the girl in disgust.

 Elena furrowed her eyebrows. She knew why Matt was behaving differently. She had tried talking to him earlier and he'd blown her off. Elena didn't want him to be alone but she didn't want Jazmine to be the one to help him. Elena shocked herself with her thought process. She put a damper on the animosity she felt for Jazmine and told her the truth.

 "Today is Matt's sister's birthday. He doesn't do well today. He ignores all of us. By the end of the week he's fine. So just leave it be." Elena advised.

 "Thank you for telling me but I'm not just going to let it be." Jazmine told her.

  Jazmine exited the Gilbert house and went straight to Matt's house. Before she knocked on his door she called her mother to let her know what was happening. When she approached the house she didn't see any sign of him. She knocked on the door and waited. She called him and waited for him to answer when it went to voice mail. She left a message and continued knocking. Finally Matt pulled the door violently open.

 "Hi, Matty. Can I come in?" she asked sweetly.

 Matt didn't answer he just walked away from the door. Jazmine followed him in and closed the door. She tried to remember that she was there to make him feel better. It was hard to concentrate on anything when Matt was wearing a pair of low rise sweat pants and a very tight wife beater. She sat next to Matt on the couch. Neither of them said anything for a long time.

 "Jaz, what are you doing here?" he asked.

 "I was worried about you. I didn't know where you were or if you were OK." she told him taking his hand in hers.

 "I wanted to be alone." her told her pulling his hand away.

 "Which I would have known if you had bothered to text me back. All you had to do was say you needed to be alone.Instead you ignore me, cause me to get worried and force me to have an unpleasant conversation with Elena." Jazmine told him with a quirk in her eyebrow.

 "Wait. How did I force you to talk to Elena?" Matt asked his face bewildered.

 "Bonnie and I figured she might know what was or is bothering you. And as you can imagine all she wanted to do was gloat about her and Stefan. When I got her to shut up, she told me what today is." Jazmine said taking his hand again.

 "She told you?" he whispered.

 "Yeah, you didn't have to ignore me. I just want to help. I can listen if you want to talk. Or if you just want to sit silently then I'll hold your hand while you do that." she said indicating their entwined fingers.

 "Thanks. I guess I wanted to be alone because I didn't want the fake sympathy." he told her his voice devoid of emotion.

 "Fake sympathy? Why would your friends be giving fake sympathy?" she asked confused.

 "With the exception of Jeremy and I guess Ty nobody really liked Vickie. I know they were all sorry she died but they let their low opinion of her color the situation." Matt told her.

 "I'm sorry, that sucks." she said sympathetically.

 "It's not your fault. It's just hard. It was just the two of us. No parents and we looked out for each other. But I guess I didn't do such a good job at that." Matt said solemnly.

 "Don't say that. I don't know what happened but I do know it's not your fault." she told him her heart constricting at the pain she heard in his voice.

 "You're wrong. She was troubled, she did drugs. She would disappear for days at a time. She dated Tyler for a while and when she started to date Jeremy I thought maybe she would calm down." Matt explained.

 "She didn't?" Jazmine asked.

 "No. She got attacked and things got worse. Remember I told you only one vampire had ever been invited in here?" he said.

 "Yeah." she answered wondering where he was going with the question.

 "It was my sister. I don't know all the details but she was a danger and she got herself staked." Matt said tears appearing on his lashes.

 "Matty, I'm so sorry. But none of that is your fault. Please don't feel that way." Jazmine told him emphatically.

 "Jaz, you don't have to say that. I know that if I had been a better brother she might still be here." he told her, squeezing her hand.

 "Matt, listen to me. I am trying to make you feel better but I'm not telling you anything I don't believe. I'm sure your sister loved you and she wouldn't want you to feel responsible for her death." Jazmine said brushing his tears away.

 "I know she wouldn't but I miss her and can't help but feel a little responsible." he told her with a sad look.

 "I understand." Jazmine said softly. She curled up beside Matt on the couch, put her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder. He rested his head on top of hers as he shed silent tears for his sister.


	17. I'm who you made me, brother. I'm the Ripper of Monterrey.

The weekend rolled around and the Founders party arrived. Matt picked Jazmine up at her house since he had decided that this party was their official first date. The party was just like all the others, stuffy and boring. Jazmine wanted to leave early but she promised her mother she would stick it out. During one point of the night she and Matt became separated. Jazmine wandered onto the terrace and remembered the verbal tirade she unleashed on Elena in almost the same spot she was standing. As she thought back on it she was realized she was probably premature in her declarations. She didn't notice she had been joined on the terrace.

"Hello, Jazmine." A suave voice said.

"Klaus." Jazmine pushed out on a breath. Jazmine tried to remain calm even though she was terrified. She wasn't exactly sure what he wanted but she was determined to find out.

"I decided it was time for us to formally meet. I fear you have been misinformed about me." He said with a smile.

"Misinformed?" Jazmine asked not being pulled in by the smile.

"Yes, I can only imagine how Stefan and Damon have painted me. The two of them tend to exaggerate when it comes to me." Klaus said with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"I don't know about that. Whatever your history with Stefan it's not pretty and a lot of it is your fault. You held his brother's life hostage simply to have a road trip buddy. What part of that seems right?" Jazmine asked.

"That's a fair point but I did save Damon's life. All I have tried to do since my return is live in peace and make my hybrids. All the Salvatores have tried to do is kill me." Klaus said truthfully.

"What does that have to do with me?" Jazmine said.

"I just want you to know that contrary to what the Salvatore brothers have said I mean neither you or your family any harm." Klaus informed her.

"I appreciate that but why should I believe you?" She asked confused at what he wanted.

"Because I don't make it a habit to lie to beautiful girls. You have my word. You and your family are in no danger from me." Klaus said with a smile that reached his eyes. Jazmine looked him in the eye and she believed him. She didn't trust that he was as benevolent as he wanted her to believe. But she did think he meant her family no harm at least for the time being. Jazmine didn't notice Stefan on the balcony until he spoke.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" Stefan said stiffly. Klaus turned to Stefan and gave him a chilling smile. To the average looker it seemed harmless but Jazmine could see the danger behind his eyes.

"I was setting the record straight with Jazmine. I was letting her know that I am not the monster you and your brother made me out to be. I just want to make my hybrids without any of your interference." Klaus told Stefan with an air of dismissal.

"Try to convince someone else about the new more kind and gentle Klaus. I know better. Leave Jazmine and her family alone." Stefan said threateningly. Jazmine wondered briefly if Stefan was trying to impress her by standing up to a homicidal vampire. She wasn't sure so she decided to put an end to their stand off.

"Stefan, calm down. Klaus was just assuring me that my family and I are perfectly safe from him and his family." Jazmine said calmly.

"Jazzy you can't possibly believe that, he's lying." Stefan said incredulously. Jazmine examined Klaus and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I do believe him. At least I believe he won't harm my family. Why would he want to harm us? None of us have ever tried to kill him." Jazmine said to Stefan. Jazmine turned to Klaus with her hand outstretched. "As long as my family doesn't try to kill you or your family, you won't kill or hurt anyone in my family."she said stating terms. Klaus gripped her hand gently and kissed the back of it.

"That seems reasonable." He said as he relinquished her hand and melted away into the darkness leaving Jazmine and Stefan alone.

"Jazzy, that wasn't a very smart thing to do. You have to know he was lying. Why would you believe him?" Stefan asked surprised.

"Because I had to do something. Sitting around waiting for him to make his move was nerve-wracking. I was presented with an opportunity and I took it. I get that it's not how you would have handled the situation but it wasn't your choice. It was mine." Jazmine stated with finality. Jazmine stepped around Stefan and joined the party once again. She immediately found Matt and hugged him tightly.

"Jaz, what's wrong?" he asked concerned. She told him about her interaction with Klaus. She told him about Stefan's interruption and she told him about the deal she made with Klaus.

"Please don't lecture me about making deals with the devil. I don't think I had any other options." She said shrugging her shoulders. Matt held her closer and pulled her into a deserted room. He shut the door behind him and locked it. When he turned back to face her he pulled her to him in a mind numbing, body tingling, soul shaking kiss. "What was that for?" she asked.

  
"I wish you hadn't had to be face to face with Klaus at all. But I'm proud of how brave you were." He told her on a whisper. He stroked her cheek tenderly. She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. She sighed.

"Stefan didn't think I was brave. He actually told me that I made a mistake, that to believe Klaus wasn't very smart. Maybe it wasn't but what choice did I have?" Jazmine said sadly.

"Jaz, I'm sure he didn't mean that. He was just upset that you were even talking to Klaus at all." Matt said.

"Maybe, but I don't want to talk about it anymore." Jazmine told him.

"OK. You ready to go back to the party?" Matt asked.

"No, but I guess we should." Jazmine said with a sigh. Matt lead Jazmine back to the dance floor. They laughed and danced and at the end of the night Matt had won dinner for two at Mystic Falls nicest restaurant. He walked Jazmine to her front door and took her in his arms.

"Goodnight, Jaz." he leaned down and kissed her "See you tomorrow at dinner." Matt said as he walked away.

"Night, Matty." Jazmine said with a smile. Jazmine went inside to bed and she saw she had a text message from Bonnie. The messaged asked if she'd seen Stefan. Jazmine was immediately concerned. She knew Bonnie would only ask her about Stefan if she was worried. She called her right away.

"Hello." Bonnie sounded tense and upset.

"Bonnie, it's Jazmine." she said.

"Hi, Jazmine." Bonnie answered, Jazmine could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Jazmine answered.

"Stefan's not answering his phone. He was on edge at the party. He wouldn't say why and Damon's worried." Bonnie told her. Jazmine felt guilty. She thought that maybe he was upset because of what happened on the terrace at the Lockwood house.

"Bonnie I think I know what's wrong. Stefan saw me talking to Klaus on the patio and he got upset." Jazmine told Bonnie.

"What did he hear you say?" Bonnie asked quickly.

"I just asked Klaus to not hurt my family and he agreed as long as I don't try to kill him or his family. Stefan didn't approve." Jazmine told Bonnie about her encounter with Stefan.

"I don't approve either. He's obviously lying but I understand. I'm guessing Stefan wasn't as understanding." Bonnie said to Jazmine.

"No, he was being really antagonistic and I wanted to diffuse the situation. When I left him outside alone was the last time I saw him." Jazmine told Bonnie.

"That isn't really enough to set him on edge. Unless something happened after you left him. If he calls you please call Damon." Bonnie said disappointed.

"I will. I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful." Jazmine said then she went to sleep after her call with Bonnie. She was awakened a few hours later by her ringing phone. She never opened her eyes she just answered the phone. "Hello."

"Jazzy." The voice of Stefan Salvatore sounded in her ear and she was immediately awake.

"Stefan, are you alright? Damon is worried about you." there was a pause on Stefan's end of the line. He didn't answer her and she started to worry, "Stefan, are you still there?" Jazmine asked him her worry growing.

"Yeah, Jazzy, I'm here. I'm fine." he answered finally.

"Why aren't you answering your phone?" she asked him.

"Because I don't want to talk to Damon. I don't need a lecture from my big brother." he told her.

"Why Stefan? Why would Damon be lecturing you?" Jazmine asked confused.

"No particular reason. Because he can." Stefan told her.

"Stefan, where are you?" she asked him.

"It doesn't matter. I just wanted to talk to you. Is that OK Jazzy?" Stefan said sadly.

"Of course it is. Do you need me to come to you or do you want to come to my house.?" Jazmine said happy that Stefan was willing to talk to her.

"No, I'm really sorry for everything. I'm happy for you and Matt. He's a good guy, he'll take care of you." Stefan said sadly.

"Stefan, why are you talking like this is goodbye? Where are you going?" Jazmine asked. She and Stefan weren't exactly on great terms but she didn't him to leave Mystic Falls.

"I can't be here in Mystic Falls. I have to get out." He told her.

"Stefan, don't leave. You can't. People depend on you. People need you." Jazmine told him trying to convince him to stay.

"Nobody needs me. I'm a ticking time bomb. I'm dangerous. People get hurt around me. Especially people I care about." Stefan said sounding defeated.

"You're wrong. Stefan tell me where you are. You can't leave without seeing me." Jazmine pleaded.

"I'm on Wickery Bridge." he said.

"Please stay there. I'm on my way." Jazmine said before she hung up. Jazmine sped around her room getting dressed. She called Damon from the car and let him know where Stefan was and that he was talking about leaving. They met at the end of Wyckery Bridge. "Damon I can't see anything. Is he here?" Jazmine asked.

"Yeah, he's here. Stefan, I'm the selfish one. You can't just leave." Damon said. Stefan walked toward Damon and Jazmine and stopped in front of them. He spoke only to Jazmine.

"Jazzy, I thought I told you I didn't want to speak to Damon." Stefan said to her.

"But I wanted to talk to you, brother. What's going on?" Damon said ignoring the fact that Stefan was ignoring him.

"Nothing is going on Damon. I can't be in Mystic Falls right now. Maybe I'll be back in another 80 years." He told his brother. Jazmine wasn't appeased by Stefan's answers.

"You're just going to disappear? What about your friends? What about Damon?" Jazmine asked drawing Stefan's attention to her.

"My friends are better off without me and Damon has Bonnie. I'm a danger and I don't want to hurt anyone." Stefan said. Damon furrowed his eyebrows.

"Stefan, what are you talking about? The only thing you're a danger to is the bunny population of Mystic Falls." Damon said smirking. Stefan chuckled darkly.

"You know that's not true, Damon. This entire town is in danger when I'm around. So I'm leaving before I hurt someone." Stefan said.

"Stefan that's not true. Stop running away. If you feel out of control, you need to be here. We can help you. If you're out in the world who's going to talk you down." Jazmine said convincingly. Jazmine hadn't understood what they were talking about. It dawned on her suddenly that they were talking about Stefan's blood addiction. She realized that Stefan was on the ledge and very close to jumping. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to say anything to push him so she remained silent.

"Damon, there's nothing you can do. Let me leave." Stefan said to his brother.

"What the hell happened Stefan? You were fine and then you weren't." Damon said getting frustrated. Damon was getting impatient and she didn't want his anger to goad Stefan into leaving. Jazmine grabbed Stefan's hand.

"Stefan, please tell us what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just realized why the bad things happen in my life. It's because I deserve it. It's my penance." Stefan said sadly. Jazmine hated the tortured look in Stefan's eyes. She didn't know how to convince him. She had never seen Stefan behave the way he was right now.

"Stefan, that's not true. Let's go. I'll take you home and we can talk." Jazmine said desperate to convince him. Stefan pulled his hand free of Jazmine and stepped closer.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm ready to accept my fate. And I'm ready to be exactly who and what I am." Stefan said coldly. Damon narrowed his eyes at Stefan.

He stepped slightly in front of Jazmine before he asked him, "Who are you Stefan?" Damon was wary of the answer but he had to hear it.

"I'm who you made me, brother. I'm the Ripper of Monterrey." Stefan said as he looked at them with lifeless eyes and sped off into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took another turn to the unexpected. Ripper!Stefan! Keep reading!  
> KUDOS=LOVE


	18. Scared of the Big Bad Ripper

* * *

Damon turned to Jazmine. "Go home. I'm going to follow Stefan. I'll call you." Jazmine got in her car and drove home. She was worried about Stefan. She knew something had happened to send him over the edge. She just wished she knew what. She fell into an uneasy sleep. When she woke up she realized it was because her phone was ringing.

"Hello." she answered groggily.

"Jazmine, it's Damon." he sounded upset.

"Did you find Stefan?" Jazmine asked sitting up in bed.

"Yeah he's here at the boarding house. I wanted you to know that he's doing better." Jazmine heard the doubt in Damon's voice.

"What do you mean, better?" Jazmine was concerned and she wanted to help.

"I mean better. He's not threatening to leave anymore. Being here is best for him even if he doesn't know it." Jazmine could hear something off in Damon's voice but she couldn't identify it.

"I'll come over after breakfast." she told Damon. He tried to dissuade her immediately.

"No, don't..."

"Why?" she inquired stubbornly.

"Because, I don't know what set him off. If it was you then you don't get to see him." Damon told her without apology. Jazmine was angry.

"You told me that what happened between Klaus and I wasn't enough to set him off like this. Why is it now?" Damon sighed heavily.

"Alone it isn't enough but maybe everything together became to hard to deal with. He doesn't want to face it so he's contemplating flipping the switch. Stefan without his humanity is not what anybody wants. And if you're a trigger for that then you don't get to see him." Jazmine wanted to be mad but she couldn't. Damon only wanted to protect Stefan. Until they knew for sure what had happened she would stay away.

"OK, Damon. Please keep me posted." Damon agreed and they disconnected the call. The morning was a blur for Jazmine. She spent a lot of time hoping she hadn't sent Stefan over the deep end. She wouldn't forgive herself if he hurt someone because of her. She was distracted when she met Matt at the Grill for lunch. He hugged her tightly and she returned his hug but he could tell something was wrong.

"Jaz, what's wrong?" Matt held her hand as they sat down at a table. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure if she should keep it a secret or not. She finally decided that he should know because Stefan was potentially a danger.

"It's Stefan," she looked at him and saw his eyes narrow. She realized that she would have to tread very lightly. She didn't want any of this to get out of hand. "He's really on the edge. Damon's worried he might flip the switch." Matt's eyes widened slightly.

"What happened?" he asked and she sighed deeply.

"We're not sure. He called me last night and tried to tell me goodbye. He was leaving Mystic Falls for good. He sounded weird and I convinced him to see me. I called Damon and we met Stefan on Wickery Bridge." she inhaled. "That's when Stefan told Damon that he felt like the Ripper of Monterrey. Then he took off." Matt was alarmed.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know. Damon called me earlier. He told me Stefan is at the boarding house." Matt looked relieved.

"Good. He doesn't need to be around people."

"Damon asked me to stay away because he thinks I could have been the trigger." Jazmine informed Matt

"How is this your fault?" he asked her. She smiled slightly.

"Damon thinks that all the things between he and I finally got to him. And to deal with it he's thinking about shutting off his humanity," she said shrugging.

"Jaz, I know Stefan cared about you and I know he was hurt when you broke up. But Stefan is a strong guy. I think it's probably going to take more than a breakup to make him flip the switch. Don't feel guilty. It's not your fault." Matt told her confidently. Jazmine squeezed Matt's hand and smiled at him with thanks.

"Damon said that it was unlikely but until he figured it out he wanted me away from Stefan." She relayed what Damon had told her on the phone.

"And now that's all you can think about?" he posed it as a question but Jazmine knew it was more of a statement of fact.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about him."

"It's ok, Jaz. I get it." she leaned across the table and kissed him. They spent the rest of lunch talking about the date they were going on to use Matt's auction winnings. By the time she arrived home she had pushed thoughts of Stefan to the back of her mind. When she entered her bedroom she was reminded because Stefan was lounging on her bed.

"Hey Jazzy." Stefan was using a tone of voice she'd never heard from him before, it was smug and superior. She was shocked to see him especially after everything Damon had said earlier. "You look surprised to see me."

"I am surprised. What are you doing here?" she asked as she sat at her desk.

"Do I need a reason? We're friends, right? Even after you dumped me and days later hooked up with the star quarterback." Stefan said nonchalantly. Jazmine realized Stefan was trying to make her angry.

"Yes, Stefan. We're friends," she assured him.

"Good, Jazzy. I'm glad. I would hate to think that after everything we've been through we couldn't be friends." Stefan said superiority ringing in his tone. Jazmine knew that Stefan was trying to goad her but she wasn't sure why. Anyone overhearing their conversation would think that Stefan was being gracious about their breakup but Jazmine knew that wasn't the case.

"Stefan, you still haven't told me what you're doing here? She said trying to understand what was happening.

"I'm giving you the opportunity to save me. Isn't that what you want to do? Well here I am, save me!" Stefan said with a quiet edge. Jazmine heard the edge in Stefan's voice and she didn't know what to do or say. "Why so quiet, Jazzy? Scared of the big bad ripper?" he crossed to where she was sitting at her desk. He stooped until they were eye level with each other. "Don't be scared, Jazzy. I don't want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you." he caressed her face and she watched as the black veins on his face came into view. "You never have to worry. You're always safe with me." She felt fear and relief all at the same time, she let out a deep breath.

"Thank you Stefan." Jazmine wasn't exactly sure where his head was at the moment so she didn't tell him she was afraid. Although she knew he probably knew from the pounding of her heart. For the first time she could see the killer in Stefan's eyes and she didn't feel safe with him. That thought shocked her. She didn't know if Stefan was in control of himself. Her inner musings were cut short when Stefan's phone rang.

"Yes, brother." Stefan answered and pulled his hand away from her face. "I'm visiting a friend Damon." Stefan smiled at her and although it was the same smile he used to give her now it seemed menacing. "No Damon. I'll be home later." Stefan put his phone back into his pocket. Jazmine waited to see what would happen next. "I know that you're worried I can see your pulse fluttering at your neck." he touched her pulse with his fingertips and Jazmine's breath caught in her throat. He leaned closer to her and she shut her eyes. He was very close to her and she didn't know what he was going to do. He sniffed her throat and nipped at her neck. "Don't worry Jazzy. I'm full up on blood for awhile. You're safe. I'm just enjoying the scent of you." he said his voice a deadly caress on her skin, tears sprang to Jazmine's eyes.

"Stefan, please stop." her voice was shaking with fear.

"Are you afraid? Don't be, I mean you no harm." Stefan said. Jazmine snapped her eyes to his face as he parroted Klaus' words back to her, "Isn't that all it takes for you to believe a killer?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't mean to upset you." She said trying to explain her actions.

"I'm not upset. I realized that I was tired of trying so hard. This is what I am. For bad or worse." Stefan said with an air of finality. Stefan kissed Jazmine on the forehead and jumped from her bedroom window. Jazmine released the breath she had been holding. She didn't know how to help Stefan or if she could help him. He was so far from the Stefan that she knew. Her frustration came out in tears. She was still crying when Matt came over for dinner.


	19. Rochester Five

“Jaz, what's wrong?” Matt asked alarmed at her tears. Jazmine threw herself into Matt's embrace. She didn't say anything, just cried. “Baby, please talk to me.” Matt pleaded. Jazmine took a deep breath.

“Stefan was here.” Matt tensed and pulled her closer to him. He pulled her to the bed and sat down pulling her into his lap. “I don't know how to help him. He's not Stefan. He was scary and cold,” she told Matt tearfully.

“Jaz, I'm sorry.” he said not knowing what else to say. Matt could tell Jazmine was still crying. He was very worried about her. He didn't know how to keep her safe. And with Stefan on the edge she wasn't safe.

“Don't be sorry Matt. I was just shocked by his behavior.” She told him hugging him tightly. Matt nodded and pulled her closer, with Stefan in ripper mode none of them were safe. He knew she didn't really grasp how much danger she was truly in but Matt understood clearly. He had to do something about it. While still holding Jazmine he text Damon and asked him to call him. He didn't expect a call back because he knew that Damon hated him. He was surprised when he did call him. Matt separated himself from Jazmine and went downstairs and outside to talk to him.

“What do you want, quarterback? I have a lot of things going on right now.” Damon snarked upon answering. Matt expected the sarcasm but not the underlying hint of worry he detected in Damon's voice.

“I know. I want to know how I can keep Jaz safe. He was here earlier. She didn't go into details but he really scared her. I just got her to stop crying.” Matt told the older Salvatore. Damon exhaled loudly.

“I told her to stay away from him.” Damon said.

“He showed up here, Damon. What was she supposed to do he's been invited in. Maybe if you kept a better leash on him.” Mat said angrily.

“You think I don't know that? Look Stefan hasn't crossed the line. No human blood. As long as he doesn't flip the switch everything is under control. Take care of Jazmine. I'll worry about my brother.” Damon said with finality.

“Fine.” Matt answered but Damon had already hung up. He felt a little better after his conversation with Damon. As long as Stefan didn't drink human blood he figured Jazmine was safe enough. What he hoped was that Damon would get him under control before someone got hurt. Jazmine was coming down the stairs when Matt went back inside. One look at her face and Matt could see the sadness. He was waiting for her when she reached the bottom step. He put both of his hands on her face and kissed her.

“What was that for?” she asked after she finally opened her eyes.

“You looked like you needed it.” he told her with a small smile. “Jaz, I know you're worried about Stefan but you have to put on your game face for your parents. You can't tell them what's wrong so it's better if they don't know you're upset. Ok?” he told her. Jazmine knew that Matt was right. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. This one was a little different than the comfort kiss he had given her. She pressed herself close to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She took a step backward and Matt began to follow her up the stairs. When they were halfway up Grant entered the downstairs hallway. He didn't comment on their semi compromising position he only asked them to set the table. Jazmine buried her face in Matt's shoulder to keep her father from seeing the embarrassment on her face. Matt took her hand and led her to the dining room. Matt didn't want to leave after dinner was over. He wanted to stay and hold Jazmine until she fell asleep but he knew it was out of the question. He kissed her softly and went home. The following morning Matt was waiting for Jazmine when she exited her car. Neither of them noticed Stefan watching them from across the quad. Bonnie hugged Jazmine as soon as she saw her. Jazmine appreciated the comfort but was disappointed to know that they were no closer to finding out what happened to Stefan. Jazmine and Matt entered history together and were shocked to see Stefan sitting in his regular seat. Bonnie entered the room shortly after them and was shocked as well. The bell rang and they all took their seats. When Ric entered the class he saw Stefan and his eyes widened slightly. He made eye contact with Bonnie who held up her phone to let him know she had text Damon. Ric warily started the lecture. Jazmine, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and Elena all watched Stefan closely. They didn't know what he was thinking but they were worried. Fifteen minutes into Ric's lecture there was a knock on the classroom door. Ric moved to the door and opened it, Jazmine couldn't hear what was said but she saw Stefan tense. She looked to Bonnie to see if she had noticed, she hadn't. Jazmine turned to look at Elena and knew that she had noticed the change in Stefan. Ric turned back to the class.

“Stefan, you're wanted in the hall.” Ric told the younger Salvatore. Jazmine watched with bated breath. She thought that Stefan was going to argue but he didn't he just stood up and left the room. When he was gone Jazmine let out a sigh of relief. After class Matt walked Jazmine to her locker. He pulled her into a tight embrace, she hugged him back happy to be in his arms. He kissed her lightly and went in the opposite direction. By lunch time Jazmine had heard a rumor about some girl going missing between second and third periods. Jazmine sat down beside Bonnie at their normal table.

“What's the deal with the missing girl?” Jazmine asked Bonnie. Bonnie looked at her with concern.

“I don't know. I text Damon about it.” she told her.

“You think Stefan took her?” Jazmine asked incredulously.

“Who else would have been able to take her and not seen by anyone?” Bonnie asked confused by Jazmine's reaction. Jazmine didn't think that Stefan had taken her. She didn't understand why Bonnie was concerned. She knew Stefan was dangerous but she was convinced that he wasn't the reason that girl was missing. Jazmine noticed Bonnie intently staring at her phone.

“Bonnie what's wrong?” Jazmine asked, she was concerned because Bonnie looked panic stricken but she pulled herself together quickly.

“Nothing. I have to go.” Bonnie said quickly. Bonnie gathered her things and ran from the lunch table. Jazmine finished her lunch alone and when she went to her locker Tyler was waiting there.

“Hi, Tyler. What's up?” Tyler smiled at her and she smiled back understanding part of what Caroline saw in him.

“Hey, Jazmine. Matt went home early. He wanted me to let you know.” Tyler told her. Jazmine was a little shocked. It wasn't like Matt to send other people to tell her things. He usually just called or text.

“Oh, why didn't he tell me?” she asked confused.

“Um he said that he would text you later but he wanted to make sure you knew where he was.” Tyler answered. That didn't make any sense to Jazmine but she nodded and headed to class. She thought that maybe Tyler was lying but she didn't have proof.

She was right. Matt had gone home early but it wasn't by choice. When Bonnie left the lunch table it was because Damon told her he had found the missing girl. She wasn't dead but she was a few pints low. Damon wasn't sure why he'd left her alive but he'd compelled her and Liz Forbes had taken her home. Damon didn't know where Stefan was but he decided that they needed to worry about protecting people. Together they decided that the person Stefan would most want to hurt was Jazmine. Damon headed straight to her father's office. He compelled him to take Denise on a long overdue vacation and to let Jazmine stay with Bonnie. Damon was pleased when Grant Carter started to make travel arrangements before he left the office. Damon and Bonnie knew that Matt would be more difficult. He wouldn't go into hiding willingly. They had to trick him and possibly use force. Bonnie called Matt and asked him to meet her at the pool. She told him it was about Jazmine and Stefan. Matt went without hesitation and was surprised to find Tyler and Caroline waiting along with Bonnie. Bonnie told Matt that Stefan had more than likely fed on the missing girl and that he had probably flipped the switch. Bonnie told him that Damon was worried that Jazmine could be a target for him, but they were keeping her and her family safe. She told him that Damon had already ensured her parents safety. Matt was a little relieved but his main concern was still Jazmine because she was an easy mark for Stefan. She didn't know how dangerous he truly was and he was invited into her home. Bonnie told Matt that Jazmine was protected at school because they were all there and she would be staying at a house that Stefan hadn't been allowed into. He sighed with relief and Bonnie told him that there was only one other thing they had to do. Matt had no idea what she meant. He hadn't noticed Caroline and Tyler moving in on him. When he did notice he was immediately on guard. He pulled out the wooden stake that Ric had given him. Tyler and Caroline were surprised and paused for a moment. Bonnie tried to diffuse the situation. She tried to convince Matt to go home where Stefan couldn't reach him. He refused to hide while the rest of his friends put themselves at risk. Bonnie had known he would feel that way which is why she brought Tyler and Caroline along. They were going to force him to go home and then send Jazmine there to stay so he would be forced to stay put and out of danger. Bonnie nodded to Caroline and Tyler and they rushed Matt, because he had no real desire to hurt either of them he was slow with the stake. They had him subdued in minutes. They took him to his house and promised to bring Jazmine if he promised to stay inside. He agreed and Caroline went to Jazmine's house to pack her a bag to take to Matt's house. When Jazmine exited the school she was surprised to find her parents waiting for her.

“Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?” She asked her parents. Denise flashed an email confirmation at Jazmine.

“Your father is taking me to Europe. Work has calmed down and it's the perfect time. You can stay at home or with Bonnie. We prefer you stay with Bonnie.” denise told her daughter. Jazmine was shocked. She knew her father had been promising to take her mother to Europe for years. She didn't know why he wanted to take her all of a sudden but it was probably good for them to get away from Mystic Falls while Stefan was so unpredictable. Her mother and father both kissed her and drove away. She turned to see Bonnie coming toward her.

“Hey Bonnie. My parents just informed me that they're going to Europe and I'm staying with you.” Jazmine told Bonnie lightly. Bonnie averted her eyes.

“Um...that's what Damon told your dad to tell you. He compelled him to take your mom away.” Bonnie confessed.

“What? Why?” Jazmine asked.

“But we figured you would rather stay with Matt because it's just as safe as my house and I'm staying with Damon and the boarding house isn't safe for you.” Bonnie continued as if Jazmine hadn't spoken.

“Why not? Bonnie, what's going on?” Jazmine asked again.

“Matt will explain. Caroline already dropped off some of your things. Let her know if you need anything else. Get in your car and follow me over there.” Bonnie said as she turned toward her car. Jazmine didn't see the point in arguing with her. She threw her backpack in the passenger seat and drove to Matt's house. When Jazmine pulled into Matt's driveway she saw that Bonnie was parked on the street. Bonnie watched her get out of her car and go to the door. When Matt opened the door Bonnie sped away blowing the horn. When Matt saw that it was Jazmine at the door he pulled her inside and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back but pulled away.

“What's going on Matt? Bonnie said you would tell me.” Jazmine asked. Matt sighed and sat on the couch. He didn't want to be the one to tell her about Stefan but he had no choice.

“What did Bonnie tell you?” he asked, she sat down on the sofa beside him her legs pulled up yo her chest, worry was etched on her face.

“She told me Damon compelled my dad to take my mom on a vacation. She didn't say why.” Jazmine told him the little bit Bonnie had told her.

“OK. You heard about that girl who went missing from school today?” Matt started, Jazmine nodded, confused about how that girl had anything to do with her parents. “Damon found her. He compelled her and Sheriff Forbes took her home,” Matt explained. Jazmine still didn't understand what that had to do with her parents.

“Compelled her to forget what? If somebody did take her the police need her to remember?” Jazmine said unclear about why Sheriff Forbes would be covering up a crime.

“We know who took her. Damon compelled her to forget for her own good and piece of mind.” Matt told Jazmine.

“Why? What are you saying?” she asked still confused.

“I'm saying that when Damon found her she was in a bad way. She had lost a lot of blood. Damon did what he did to protect your parents. That's why you're here.” Matt continued to explain.

“Protect them from what?” Jazmine asked, she knew that Stefan was volatile but actively sending her parents away seemed extreme.

“Stefan. He took that girl and fed from her. Damon and Bonnie were concerned you would be his target. Ripper Stefan likes to punish people by hurting the ones close to him. They thought you might the one he wants to hurt so they took steps to protect you and the people you care about, including me.” Matt finally told her. Jazmine was quiet for a moment.

“Stefan attacked that girl? How do you know?” she questioned.

“Bonnie told me.” Matt answered her calmly.

“Maybe it wasn't Stefan. Bonnie could be wrong.” Jazmine reasoned. Jazmine couldn't believe that Stefan would attack some random girl. It didn't make sense to her.

“She heard from Damon and I don't think that this is something he would say if he wasn't sure.” Matt told her confusion coloring his tone. Matt was confused by Jazmine's insistence in Stefan's innocence. Had she already forgotten what happened in her bedroom, how scared she had been.

“Damon's not infallible. Just because that girl got attacked when Stefan happens to be on edge doesn't mean he did it.” Jazmine said giving Stefan the benefit of the doubt. Jazmine couldn't understand why Matt was readily accepting third hand information. In her mind until she heard from Stefan's or the victim herself that Stefan was the assailant she wouldn't believe he had attacked her.

“I trust Damon's judgment in this situation. He would _never_ accuse Stefan of drinking human blood if he wasn't absolutely positive. You can continue to believe what ever you want but Stefan attacked that girl. And if Damon doesn't stop him someone is going to die.”  Matt told her an edge to his voice. Matt didn't want to argue with her especially about Stefan. He went into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him, leaving Jazmine alone in his living room. After pacing the room for several minutes she plopped down onto the couch and called Bonnie. She needed some kind of proof about Stefan, Damon's word wasn't enough for her. 

“Hello.” Bonnie answered after the fourth ring.

“Bonnie, it's Jazmine.” Bonnie could hear the underlying anger in Jazmine's voice but she assumed it was because Damon had compelled her father. Jazmine's next words surprised her. “Stefan didn't attack that girl! Stop saying he did!”  Jazmine said angrily.

“Uh, what? He did assault that girl. Just because you want the truth to be something else doesn't mean anything.” Bonnie said coldly. Bonnie was annoyed and a little angry that Jazmine was calling her to debate the validity of Damon's claim.

“No one saw anything, Bonnie. Maybe Damon bit her and now he's trying to cover his tracks. And an on edge Stefan is the perfect place for his blame.” Jazmine said angrily. Jazmine wasn't ready to believe that Stefan had attacked anyone. She needed proof, it didn't occur to her that proof could only come in the form of bodies that had been ripped apart. Bonnie wasn't going to wait for Stefan to kill someone whether Jazmine believed them or not.

“You are being ridiculous, Jazmine. Damon doesn't attack random people. And if he had he would have killed her and no one would have ever found her. Don't assume to know anything about Damon.” Bonnie said venom coating her every word.

“Stefan wouldn't attack anyone either.” Jazmine said adamantly. Jazmine was angry that Bonnie wouldn't listen to her. “The last time Stefan was that way because Klaus forced him.” Jazmine said knowingly.

“No, Jazmine. Klaus didn't force him to be the Ripper. Klaus forced him to consume human blood to save Damon. Stefan chose to rip because he likes it. We're not waiting until you're convinced. In the long run you being convinced doesn't matter. What matters is that we help Stefan.” Bonnie told Jazmine annoyed.

“You think I don't want to help him?” Jazmine asked surprised. Jazmine took a deep breath, she didn't understand Bonnie's reluctance to at least entertain the notion that maybe it wasn't Stefan who attacked that girl. “I'm the only one trying to help him. All of you just want to condemn him.” Jazmine told Bonnie her theory.

“OK, Jazmine. Since you think you know everything, you  _help_ Stefan your way. The rest of us will do right by him. I guarantee your way will have a body count.”  Bonnie said angrily.  Bonnie hung up the phone and Jazmine contemplated her next move. She decided to call Stefan.

“Jazmine, I'm surprised you called.” Stefan said, Stefan sound smug and like he was smiling.

“Stefan, did you attack that girl?” Jazmine asked, she waited with bated breath for his answer.

“What girl? I haven't attacked anyone.” Stefan lied smoothly. Jazmine was relieved to hear him say that, the thought that he was lying never entered her mind.

“I knew you hadn't done what Damon said you did.” Jazmine said her mind alleviated from worry.

“Damon tends to panic. I'm perfectly fine.” Stefan told her.

“He's looking for you, Stefan. He says he's going to stop you. You have to hide from him. My house is empty, you can hide there.” Jazmine told him.

“Thank you. I appreciate your help, Jazzy. I'll be in touch.” Stefan told her before he hung up.

“You're welcome, Stefan. Be safe.” Jazmine said, when Jazmine placed her phone on the table she noticed Matt standing in the doorway. She detected the anger in his stance and braced herself for his words.

“Jazmine, who were you talking to?” Matt asked his voice steely, she knew he was testing her. She knew he was only angry because she was talking to Stefan.

“Stefan.”She told him, he had hoped she would be honest but he didn't think she would be.

“Are you helping Stefan?” he asked her, his question surprised her.

“What?” she asked her eyes widened.

“I said are you helping Stefan?” he repeated his voice strained with the anger he was keeping in.

“If you mean did I tell him that everybody is accusing him and that I believe him when he says he didn't do it, then yes I'm helping him.” Jazmine said her own temper flaring.

“That's a mistake. Stefan's using you. But since you're the vampire expert around here, I guess you know best.” Matt shot back at her, the sarcastic bite in Matt's voice hurt her. She had hoped that she could convince Matt of Stefan's innocence and the two of them could help Stefan together.

“I'm not a vampire expert but I do know Stefan.” Jazmine tried to convince him.

Matt looked at her incredulously. “Better than Damon? No you don't. He's known him his entire life. You're letting what you feel for him cloud your judgment. Don't be naïve. I know you want to help him but your brand of help will get someone killed, it might end up getting Stefan killed.” Matt said: there was more he wanted to tell her. The thought that she believed she knew Stefan better than either Damon or Elena was ludicrous. He didn't say anything about Elena because bringing her name into the conversation was more hassle than it was worth. Before either of them could say anything there was a knock at Matt's door. Matt opened the door to find Damon standing there. “I'm not inviting you in but I will send Jazmine to the door.” Damon nodded in understanding. The lack of a sarcastic comment gave Matt a moment's pause. He stepped away from the door to retrieve Jazmine. “There is someone here to see you. He's on the porch.” Matt said as he sat onto the couch. Jazmine jumped to her feet sure that Stefan had come to see her. She couldn't hide her disappointment at seeing Damon standing there.

“Sorry to disappoint you. I realize I'm not the murderous vampire you were expecting.” Damon said with a mirthless smile. Jazmine started to speak but Damon held up a hand. “Save it. I don't want to hear it. I hear you think that I attacked that girl and I'm blaming poor defenseless Stefan. I hate to break it to you Jazzy but attacking teenage girls isn't my idea of fun. But Stefan's been known to attack teenage girls and their families. You don't believe me ask him about the Rochester Five. But in the mean time I could care less what you believe. I am not waiting around for you to be convinced because by that time the bodies will have started to pile up. Just a warning if you leave this house to help him you will be returned here by force.” he told her his ice blue orbs trained on her face. Jazmine was shocked, she couldn't believe anyone would force her to stay here.

“Who would do that?” Jazmine asked thinking she was calling his bluff. Damon looked at her closely. He wasn't sure why she was being so resistant but honestly he didn't care.

“Barbie, Baby Lockwood, Ric, Baby Gilbert, Bonnie, myself and even your quarterback.” Damon listed. Jazmine didn't know what to say. She didn't know why everyone was just taking Damon's word. By his own admission he was a liar so why was this the truth. “Stay in the house and away from Stefan. That night in your room not scary enough for you because he can be worse until it doesn't matter because you're dead.” Damon said matter of fact before he turned on his heel and strode down Matt's front steps to his car without a glance backward. Jazmine returned to the living room to find Matt flipping through the channels. She sat next to him and he didn't afford her a glance. She didn't understand why everyone was ready to write Stefan off. She was mystified as to why they had all just decided to give up.

“Matt, I'm disappointed in you.” Jazmine said with a frown. Jazmine gave Matt a disapproving look.

He looked at her in shock, he couldn't believe her nerve.“You're disappointed in me? Why?” he asked her through gritted teeth.

“I didn't think that you were the type of person who turned their back on their friends. But I was wrong. Stefan needs your help. I thought that despite your current situation with him you'd still help.” Jazmine said her voice full of censure.

Matt turned to look at Jazmine.“This isn't about our stupid love triangle! And from where I sit you're the only one not helping. Your inability or unwillingness to accept that the Stefan you know is gone _**will**_ get someone killed.”  Matt yelled. Matt was beyond irritated with her, he was becoming slowly fed up with her attitude. He remembered how afraid she was the night Stefan came to her room, he couldn't believe she was pretending that didn't happen.

“All of you are just turning your backs on him.” Jazmine reiterated.

“Just because we are honest about what Stefan is capable of doesn't mean we're deserting him. In order to help him we have to be aware of how far he will go. Before you condemn any of us maybe you should do what Damon asked and look up the Rochester Five. Maybe then you'll understand why we're all worried.” Matt told her his anger clear in his voice. Jazmine pulled her laptop onto her knees and opened Bing. She typed Rochester Five into the search engine and was shocked to see so many entries. She clicked the first one and was dismayed by what she read.

**The bodies of William and Margret Thornton of Rochester were found in the sitting room of their two story home. After missing working for several days, Mr. Thornton's employer, Roger Clarke, owner of First Bank of New York, sent the police in search of him.**

**Upon arrival, the officers found William, 40, Margret, 35, Quinn, 17, Judith, 17 and Mary 14 in the house. Detective Henry Stroker of the Rochester Police Department gave this statement;**

**_“The Thornton family has met a tragic end. Upon arrival to the house, officers found the household in the sitting room where they appeared to be asleep. When officers tried to rouse Mr. Thornton, Mrs. Thornton and one of the young girls, it was discovered that they had been heinously murdered. At this time the RPD has no further information on these grisly deaths but hopefully with the coroner’s report, good strong police work and the grace of God, we'll find the monster that did this.”_**

**The police have asked that citizens lock their doors and windows, travel in groups, don't speak to strangers, and be in their homes before dark.**

Jazmine scrolled through the other search results, she clicked one and tears sprang to her eyes as she read.

**Police are still baffled by the mysterious murders of an affluent Rochester family. The family were found in their sitting room at 562 Elm Street early on the morning of March 3. William Thornton, secretary to Mr. Roger Clarke owner of First Bank of New York, hadn't shown up to work for several days and becoming concerned Mr. Clarke dispatched the police to the Thornton residence. Upon arrival to the home, police found Thornton, 40, his wife Margaret, 35, and their three daughters, twins Quinn and Judith, 17, and Mary, 14, sitting peacefully. When Officer Dan Holscombe touched Thornton his body tipped causing an avalanche of limbs belonging to his family. The entire family had been torn apart then placed back together for police to find.**

**Police are bewildered at the lack of blood found at the scene. There were no signs of forced entry and no one reports seeing anyone strange around the family's home. Police have no suspects and no leads in this grisly homicide.**

Jazmine shut her laptop and left the living room without a word to Matt. He heard the bedroom door close and then he heard the sound of her tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to MsMKT86 for writing one of the 'articles' about the Rochester Five, which is actually an original idea of hers that I used. She mentioned it in passing in the Sammy, The Witch, and The Badass Trilogy, which I highly recommend it's a Supernatural/TVD crossover! Check it out! Thanks for reading! REVIEWS=LOVE


	20. I Trusted You and You Betrayed Me

Matt contemplated going to comfort her but decided against it. He was upset and he didn't want to fight with her. She had hurt him with her staunch defense of Stefan and he wasn't going to pretend it was ok. About thirty minutes later, Jazmine reentered the living room. Matt looked at her and still he said nothing. He felt like she owed him and apology and he was waiting for it. They were at odds because of Jazmine's unwillingness to see Stefan as a predator. Jazmine didn't know what to say. She realized she was wrong. She knew she had hurt Matt. Her reluctance to believe Stefan had more to do with herself than Stefan. She didn't want to believe she had been so far off about Stefan's character.

“Matty.” she said to him dismayed when he didn't look at her. “Matt, please look at me.” she whispered. He looked at her and her heart dropped. She could see on his face how much she had hurt him.

“What Jazmine?” he said softly.

“I'm sorry.” she said.

“Ok.” he said.

“That's it?” she asked.

“What do you want me to say?” he asked. He didn't know what she wanted form him.

“I don't know. I'm ready to listen. How did Damon know it was Stefan who attacked that girl?” she asked.

“She told him.” Matt stated.

“What?” Jazmine asked.

“Apparently she left with him willingly or he compelled her. When he got her to the woods he attacked her and left her for dead. Which is puzzling. He usually can't stop.” Matt said watching her reaction. “When Damon found her he asked her who hurt her and she said Stefan.” Matt finished.

“I asked him if he did it, if he attacked her. He pretended not to know what I was talking about.” she told Matt. “And I believed him, again. I couldn't bring myself to believe that of Stefan. I don't understand. I'm never going to learn.” she berated herself. Matt put his arm around her.

“Jaz, we all just want you to be safe.” he said. “All I kept thinking was, she's going to go to him because she doesn't get how truly dangerous he is and I'm going to lose her like I've lost everyone else.” Matt admitted with tears in his eyes. Jazmine felt horrible.

“I'm sorry, Matty. So sorry. I get it. I understand now. I want to help.” she said.

“I know, but there's nothing we can do. You and I are vulnerable. We need to stay out of the way.” Matt said sharing her frustration.

“Ok but there is something I have to do.” she said picking up her phone. She dialed and waited for Bonnie to answer.

“Jazmine, I don't have time to fight with you.” Bonnie said irritated.

“I'm not calling to fight. I wanted to apologize and tell you that Stefan may be hiding at my house. I told him he could earlier.” she said.

“Thank you, Jazmine.” Bonnie said before she hung up.

“Do you feel better?” Matt asked as she put her phone down.

“Yes. I would have felt so guilty if he hurt someone else while I was hiding him.” she said.

“Don't worry. Damon and Bonnie will find him before he goes too far.” Matt said reassuringly. Jazmine cuddled up next to Matt and he kissed the top of her head. They watched a movie and made dinner. While they were washing the dishes, Jazmine's phone rang. She rushed to it thinking it was Bonnie or her parents, she didn't look at the screen.

“Hello.” she said.

“Hi, Jazzy.” Stefan said coldly.

“Stefan!” she said surprised.

“Surprised to hear from me? Thought that Damon would've have found me by now? I trusted you and you betrayed me.” Stefan said menacingly.

“I didn't, Stefan. I'm trying to help you.” she said.

“I don't need help. I'm exactly who I want to be.” Stefan said with a laugh devoid of humor. “I'm famous. You'll see.” he said.

“What does that mean?” Jazmine asked afraid of the answer.

“Nothing. Sleep well, Jazzy.” Stefan said before he disconnected the call. When Jazmine turned to Matt, he was putting his phone down.

“Who were you talking to?” she asked.

“Damon. I told him he called you.” Matt said pulling her into his arms. They went to bed that night neither of them got much sleep. The next morning, Tyler was waiting on the front porch when Matt opened the door.

“Ty, what are you doing here?” Matt asked looking at his hybrid friend.

“I'm your escort today. I'm to walk you to your truck. Then I'm going to walk you into school.” Tyler said shrugging.

“That seems unnecessary.” Matt said as he and Tyler stepped off the porch with Jazmine between them. Tyler helped her into Matt's truck and went to his Land Rover and backed out of Matt's driveway. Matt backed out and followed Tyler to school. Bonnie and Caroline were waiting when they got there. Jazmine got out of the truck with Matt's help and they joined the two girls.

“Everything go ok?” Bonnie asked giving Jazmine a hug.

“Yeah, thanks for the body guard.” Jazmine said gesturing to Tyler.

“No problem. We thought we'd be overly cautious.” Bonnie said.

“Here drink this.” Caroline said handing Matt and Jazmine each a coffee.

“There's vervain in them.” Bonnie said. “Damon doesn't want to take the risk that he could take off your vervain bracelets and compel you, so we want you both on vervain as of today.” Bonnie told them. The group went into the school. Elena was waiting at Jazmine's locker when she reached it.

“What?” Jazmine asked not interested in a sparring session with Elena Gilbert.

“Be careful.” she said.

“Excuse me.” Jazmine said.

“Be careful. Stefan is dangerous right now. He knows exactly what to say to trick you.” she said. “Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I want you dead.” Elena said with a sigh.

“You should be careful too, Elena. We have no idea where his head is right now.” Jazmine said to the brown eyed girl.

“You're right. Let's get to class.” Elena said. Needless to say, the rest of the gang was surprised to see Elena and Jazmine enter class together, but no one said anything. Jazmine was apprehensive all day. She wasn't going to feel better until Stefan was under control. After school Tyler walked her and Matt to his truck and followed them back to Matt's. Tyler blew his horn as they entered into the house.

“Are you hungry, Jaz?” Matt asked as he raided the refrigerator.

“No.” she said taking her books out to start her homework. Matt joined her at the table and they worked in a comfortable silence. A few hours later Bonnie called Matt.

“He Bon.” he said into the phone.

“Hey Matt. I was just calling to tell you that we found Stefan and he's locked in the basement at the boarding house.” she said sounding tired.

“Ok, thanks for calling, Bonnie.” Matt said before he hung up.

“What's going on?” Jazmine asked eying Matt.

“Bonnie said they found Stefan and he's locked up in the basement.” he told her awaiting her reaction.

“He didn't hurt anyone else, did he?” she asked.

“She didn't mention it, so probably not. How do you feel about this?” he asked.

“I'm sorry he has to be locked up but I get it's for the best.” she told him honestly. He leaned across the table and kissed her. He pulled her out of her seat and led them to the couch. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her deeply as she turned to straddle him. She pulled his t-shirt over his head and raised her arms as he removed her shirt over her head. Matt rose from the couch with Jazmine's legs still around him. He walked upstairs and when he got to his room he backed Jazmine into the closed door. He kissed her, their tongues battling for dominance. She reached down and opened the door and he entered the bed room. He laid her down on the bed and blanketed her body with his.

“Jaz, are you sure?” Matt asked brushing her hair from her eyes. She answered him by pulling him to her and kissing him while wrapping her legs around his waist and arching her body toward him. Matt took that as a yes and he and Jazmine spent the night with their bodies intertwined in a timeless dance.


End file.
